Sequel : The Mysterious Accident ------Mayonaka Forest-------
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: Mayonaka Forest hutan normal namun kini (mantan) detektif VocaSky akan menyelidikiya! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Sebuah fanfic mystery buatan author untuk pembaca sekalian. Enjoy! (Bad Summary) RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1 : Mayonaka Forest

Mayonaka Forest

Sequel of **The Mysterious Accident**

Disclaimer : **Vocaloid and the character belongs to Yamaha. Fanfic ini 1000000% milik BakArisa, si author yang stress pasca ujian!**

Warnings : **AU, OOC, OOT, MISSTYPO(S), TYPO(S), fanfik detektif gagal lagi buatan author, bahasa alay berantakan.**

**DLDR! Happy Reading!**

**.**

.

.

.

* * *

Musim panas...

Panas...

PA-NAS

P-A-N-A-S

Yap, saat ini adalah musim panas. Sudah beberapa minggu setelah kasus 'Mysterious Accident', kelima (mantan) detektif 'VocaSky' sedang melamun di taman bermain khusus anak-anak TK.

Betul sekali, taman bermain khusus anak-anak TK. Taman bermain yang berisi ayunan, perosotan, jungkat jungkit, panjat-panjatan dan kotak pasir yang besar. Mereka berlima dengan gilanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bengong di taman tersebut sampai-sampai menutup jalan masuknya agar mereka tak terganggu. Mereka berlima mengenakan kacamata hitam dan mengoleskan sunblock ke seluruh permukaan badannya yang tak tertutup baju.

"Panas~" keluh Miku sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Pengen main detektif-detektifan lagi~" Rin menimpali keluhan Miku sambil merenggangkan badannya habis goler-goleran di perosotan selama 30 menit terakhir.

Gakupo membalikkan badannya. Punggungnya kini menghadap langit cerah tak berawan dan wajahnya menghadap papan jungkat-jungkit. "Sama~" timpal Gakupo.

"Tapi, 'kan kita udah milih opsi pertama dengan taruhan jabatan detektif kita. Kalau kita melakukan detektif-detektifan tanpa izin bisa-bisa kita disalahkan." jawab Kaito.

"Izin kita dicabut, 'ya?" Len menghela napasnya, "Habis kita nggak bisa menyelesaikan kasusnya. Sudah resiko, 'kan? Kalau kita gagal, izin kita dicabut."

"Nggak apa-apa, anggap aja itu sebagai cobaan untuk kita." kata Miku.

"Huh, tumben bener," ledek Len. Kaito memberi deathglare pada Len, Len cengengesan nggak jelas di ayunan.

"Eh, aku punya saran," Miku angkat usul, "Kita camping di Mayonaka Forest!"

JDERRRR!

Terdengar suara geledek di telinga kelima remaja beda warna rambut itu, padahal nggak ada kilat.

"Mayonaka Forest?" Kaito mengeluarkan sense horrornya.

"Aku mau!" teriak Rin bersemangat.

"Uji nyali, 'ya?" kata Len sambil meletakkan jarinya di dagu, "Bolehlah, boleh,"

"Kau kenapa BaKaito takut?" Gakupo meledek Kaito.

"'Kan disana cuma ada rumor yang mengatakan disana banyak hantu," kata Miku.

"Emangnya, kalian nggak pernah denger soal perkembangan kasus kita?" Kaito balik bertanya. Dia bergantian menatap setiap pasang mata teman-temannya. Rin, Len, Gakupo, dan Miku balik menatap Kaito bingung.

"Kita mau tahu perkembangan kasus kita darimana?! Kita berempat udah nggak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan kepolisian. Yang punya hubungan itu cuma ayah dan abang narsismu itu," jawab Len.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan sedikit." Kaito menghela napasnya, "Pada zaman dahulu~"

Gakupo langsung melempar pasir ke arah Kaito.

"Eh, kita minta cerita yang serius! Bukannya bersyair!" ucap Gakupo kesal.

"Hehe, gomen, gomen, habis kalian serius gitu," Kaito tertawa renyah.

Len, Rin, Gakupo, dan Miku melempar deathglare masing-masing pada Kaito.

"Baik, akan kuceritakan!" Kaito berdehem. "Beberapa minggu lalu, terjadi kasus mutilasi di perumahan Crypton. Dari 200 rumah yang ada di perumahan tersebut, ada lima rumah yang diserang oleh 'pembunuh misterius' itu. Kelima rumah itu adalah masing-masing milik Utane Uta a.k.a Defoko, seorang wanita blasteran Amerika-Jepang dengan nama inisial CUL, sepasang suami-istri dengan nama Yuuma dan Mizki, seorang model bernama Suzune Ring, juga seorang wanita kewarnegaraan Cina, Luo Tianyi."

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan 'Mysterious Accident'?" Rin bertanya.

"Kelima pemilik rumah yang jadi korban mutilasi itu merupakan sanak saudara anggota Perserikatan. Nekomura pada CUL, Utane pada Sonika, Yuuma dan istrinya pada Gumi, dan Luo Tianyi pada Luka dan Suzune Ring pada Haku. Bisa aja 'kan mereka ikut dalam kasus kampret itu."

"Terus apa hubungannya Mayonaka Forest?" tanya Len.

"Perumahan Crypton 'kan dekat dengan Mayonaka Forest. Waktu Jo-san, Mitsu-san, Lui-san, dan BAKaito-nii menyelidik kesana, mereka menemukan bercak darah di jalan setapak menuju Mayonaka Forest."

"Lalu kenapa Jo-san, Mitsu-san, Lui-san, dan Akaito-nii tak tuntas menyelidik Mayonaka Forest?" giliran Miku yang bertanya.

"Mereka tak punya hak untuk menyelidiki sampai sejauh itu dan sampai sekarang kasus itu menggantung seperti itu saja,"

"Nampaknya kita harus bertindak!" seru Miku sampai mangacungkan tinju ke langit. "Ayo kita bangun lagi Detektif VocaSky!"

"Yosh!" sahut Rin dan yang lainnya kompak menjawab seruan Miku.

"Sebaiknya, jangan," seseorang ikut nimbrung pembicaraan remaja detektif itu. "Kalian hanya akan membahayakan nyawa kalian."

Kelima remaja itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sumber suara. "MEIKO-SENSEI?"

"Kon'nichiwa, minna!" sapa Meiko-sensei sambil membuka topinya. Meiko menghampiri murid-muridnya itu.

Kelima remaja itu langsung turun dari tempat malas-malasan mereka dan mengambil posisi senormal mungkin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini sampai-sampai memblokir pintu masuk taman bermain untuk TK?" tanya Meiko seolah meledek kelima murid kesayangannya itu.

"Habis kami nggak punya tempat untuk nongkrong lagi. Semua tempat sudah penuh. Ya udah, kita sunbathing disini!" jawab Gakupo.

"Sama serunya dengan di pantai lho, sensei!" timpal Miku.

"Kalian.." Meiko geleng-geleng kepala atas kelakuan murid-muridnya.

"Meiko-sensei, bagaimana kondisi laboratorium rahasia milik sensei?" tanya Kaito.

"Laboratorium itu masih biasa-biasa saja. Habis jarang ada orang yang pakai sih," jawab Meiko-sensei. "Kudengar jabatan detektif lepas kalian di kepolisian dicabut."

Kelima remaja itu langsung menghela napas berat. "Ya, begitulah, sensei," jawab Len menwakili teman-temannya.

"Terus kalian mau memperbaiki reputasi kalian?"

Mereka tersentak lalu beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengangguk.

"Tugas kalian itu cuma belajar," kata Meiko-sensei.

"Habis itu sudah menjadi hobi untuk kami semua." jawab Miku.

"Hobi sih boleh tapi jangan kelewatan," Meiko menggeleng lagi. "Sudah 'ya, Sensei harus pergi. Sayonara, minna!"

"Sayonara, sensei!" balas kelimanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, 'ya!" seru Rin.

Meiko tak membalas dan hanya memamerkan senyumnya pada kelima muridnya.

"Meiko-sensei, kalau senyum cantik, 'ya." komentar Miku. Rin mengangguk menyetujui komentar Miku.

"Jadi, Mayonaka Forest-nya?" Kaito bertanya.

"Kalau kalian semua setuju, besok siang kita kumpul di rumahku. Bagaimana?" jawab Miku.

"Setuju!" sahut Rin, Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo.

"Sudah harus bawa perlengkapan masing-masing!" tambah Miku.

"Oke, Bos!" jawab yang lainnya.

...

"Terus kita ngapain? Pulang ke rumah?" Kaito buka mulut untuk memecah suara hening di antara mereka.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan nasional. Kalian?" Len bangkit dari ayunannya.

"Aku ikut, Len!" jawab Rin sambil melari ke arah Len.

"Aku mau ke Manga Café, ada yang mau ikut? Kita baca Aki Sora!" Kaito menatap sisa teman-temannya yaitu Gakupo dan Miku.

"Aku ikut!" Miku ikut ajakan Kaito. "Gakkun mau kemana?"

"Apel ke rumah Yukari aja deh," Gakupo membuat acara sendiri.

"Kalau gitu, jaa nee," pamit Len dan Rin pada tiga temannya.

"Kita juga harus cepetan pergi. Ayo Miku!" Kaito menarik tangan Miku. Pipi Miku merona ketika tangan Kaito menggengam tanggannya. "Jaa nee, BaKamui!"

"Jaa nee, minna!" balas Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[SKIP TIME.

PLACE : NATIONAL LIBRARY

TIME : 11.30 A.M]

* * *

.

.

.

.

(Len POV)

.

.

.

Aku menunjukkan kartu anggotaku pada penjaga perpustakaan bernama Tone Rion itu.

"Rin, kau punya kartu nggak?" tanyaku pada Rin yang berdiri di sebelah ketika Tone-san meminta kartu milik Rin.

Rin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu perpustakaan lalu menyerahkannya pada Tone-san.

"Kartumu sudah kadaluwarsa. Bagaimana kalau diperpanjang lagi?" tawar Tone-san.

"Eh, ada masa berlakunya?" tanya Rin.

"Ada dong," jawab Tone-san sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Perpanjang aja deh," Rin menjawab sambil menghela napas. "Aku harus bayar berapa?"

"500 yen,"

"Baiklah," Rin mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Tone-san.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kiiroine-san."

Tone-san memasukkan kartu milik Rin ke dalam benda mirip scanner.

"Tone-san," panggilku. "Kenapa perpustakaan ini sepi sekali?"

"Lho, kalian belum dengar apapun tentang buku akhir-akhir ini?" jawab Tone-san.

"Tentang buku? Memangnya ada apa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Saat ini polisi sedang mencari manga Aki Sora limited edition," kata Tone-san sambil merendahkan suaranya.

Kami berdua melongo. Sejak kapan polisi mau bersusah-payah mencari manga hentai itu?

"Bohong deh~ Saat ini kepolisian sedang mencari buku-buku yang dipakai Perserikatan Penyihir di semua toko buku seantero Jepang. Perpustakaan pun tak luput dari pencarian," jelas Tone-san sambil mengeluarkan kartu Rin dari alat mirip scanner itu. "Mereka mencari buku X-Files yang kau sembunyikan."

"Apa Tone-san memberitahukannya?!"

"Nggak lah,"

"Tone-san yakin?"

"Yakin sepenuhnya yakin."

"Kami mau kesana. Passwordnya nggak diganti, 'kan?"

"Passwordnya 'kan sidik jarimu."

"Hehe, aku lupa. Kami kesana dulu 'ya!" kami meninggalkan meja Tone-san.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan gadis itu, 'ya! Aku bisa mengawasimu dari sini!"

"Aku nggak akan macam-macam!"

Aku menarik tangan Rin menuju sebuah lift. Aku menekan tombol lift dan tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka. Kami berdua masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kau menyembunyikan buku X-Files?" tanya Rin padaku ketika lift perlahan naik ke lantai 7.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. "Keren,'kan?"

"Tapi kenapa bisa?"

"Karena aku menyumbangkan buku itu kesini. Ayahku memberikannya padaku."

"Oh, kukira kau berkonspirasi dengan Tone-san untuk menyembunyikan buku penting itu."

"Nggak mungkin lah!"

Disaat yang bersamaan pintu terbuka.

"Ayo, jangan diam disitu!" aku menarik tangan Rin.

"Kenapa ruangannya sempit sekali?" tanya Rin.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu soal ini," aku menarik bibirku, membuat sebuah seringai. Aku menekan sebuah tombol tersembunyi. Sejurus kemudian, muncul layar 10 inci.

[Input Your Password]

Aku menaruh ibu jariku ke layar dan layar tersebut memindai ibu jariku.

'Akses diterima. Kagamine Len. Detektif VocaSky. Silahkan masuk.' ucap AndroVoice buatanku (dan Kaito) itu.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan luas berisi buku-buku. "Masuk Rin!" aku mengedikkan kepala isyarat masuk untuk Rin.

"Keren~" gumamnya.

"Kita akan mempelajari kasus 'Mysterious Accident' 30 tahun lalu disini." ucapku. Rin terlonjak kaget sampai-sampai pita rambutnya berdiri.

"Emang nggak bakal dimarahi?"

"Tenang saja," aku menjeda kalimatku. "Ini perpustakaan ayahku yang dihibahkan padaku."

Mata Rin berbinar menyilaukan. "Aku mau disini sampai besok!"

Aku hanya bisa mengulas senyum.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam kami berdua ada disini. Tak ada satu pun dari kami berdua yang bersuara. Hanya ada suara gesekan kertas ketika halaman dibuka satu demi satu juga suara ketukan jariku atau jari lentik Rin.

Aku sesekali mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku ke wajah Rin. Aku paling sering melihat Rin menautkan alisnya sampai dahinya berkerut, mulut yang sedikit dikerucutkan dan jari di dagunya.

"Rin," panggilku. Rin tidak bergeming. "Rinny~"

"Ap-apa?!" jawabnya kaget. "Jangan mengagetkanku Len!"

"Habis kau terlalu serius gitu," jawabku sambil terkekeh geli. Rin menggembungkan pipinya lalu membuka kembali bukunya. "Kau baca apa sih?"

"Unidentified Flying Object alias UFO." balasnya tanpa menatapku.

"Kau menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, 'ya?"

"Waktu SMP sih suka. Sekarang udah nggak gitu lagi,"

"Untung dibawa kesini."

"Ha, iya. Aku beruntung bisa baca buku langka seperti ini disini." Rin tersenyum padaku.

Aku marasakan wajahku memanas. Aku ini kenapa?

"Len, aku haus. Punya minuman nggak?" tanya Rin yang langsung membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Pu-punya tapi cuma air putih dingin. Nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Nggak apa-apa."

Aku mengeluarkan botol air putih dari kulkas mini di dekat mejaku.

"Arigatou," ucap Rin ketika aku menyerahkan botol air minum tersebut. Dia meneguk air putihnya dan kembali membaca bukunya, begitu pun denganku.

"Rin," panggilku. Rin langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita memang menghadapi sebuah X-Files."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita menghadapi kasus paranormal,"

"Pa-paranormal?"

"E-entahlah. Jangan dulu dipikirkan, ini cuma persepsiku saja. Hehehe,"

Rin ikutan tertawa sambil menutup bukunya.

"Ehm, Len. Sebelum kita ke Mayonaka Forest, kenapa kita nggak cari tahu satu dua hal tentang korban mutilasi itu?"

"Boleh. Ayo, ikut aku. Kita pindah ke ruang komputer di bawah." aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menyimpan buku X-Filesku. Tiba-tiba Rin menarik tanganku dan mengambil buku X-Files itu.

"Boleh kufotokopi?" tanyanya meminta izinku.

"Asalkan nggak fotokopiannya nggak bocor kemana-mana sih, boleh saja." jawabku.

Rin berjalan ke mesin fotokopi dan mulai memfotokopi halaman tentang 'Mysterious Accident' 30 tahun lalu. "Kau menyimpan rahasia pada ahlinya."

Setelah Rin memfotokopi halaman X-Files tersebut, aku kembali menyembunyikan buku tersebut dan turun bersama Rin ke ruang komputer.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang komputer, aku langsung menghidupkan sebuah komputer dan menghidupkan router Wi-Fi sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara mencari biodatanya?" tanya Rin to the point. "Kupikir hanya si maniak es krim itu saja yang bisa melakukannya."

Len menyeringai. "Ckckck, Rin. Jangan salah sangka dulu. Kemampuan hackingku dengan kemampuan hacking Kaito hampir sama."

"Ohhh," Rin membulatkan mulutnya. "Jadi, caranya?"

"Menurutmu siapa yang harus kita cari tahu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau cewek kewarnegaraan Cina itu,"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Luo Tianyi?"

Aku merubah bahasa pengetikkan komputer dengan bahasa Cina agar bisa menulis nama Luo yang menggunakan kanji Cina.

"Kau buka..." Rin membaca nama situs yang tertampang di layar komputer. "Departemen Kependudukan. Apa nggak berbahaya?!"

Aku tertawa. "Tenang saja, ini urusan mudah kok."

Aku mengetikkan nama Luo di kolom pencarian.

"Hasil banyak. Kita butuh sesuatu yang lebih spesifik lagi." ucapku.

"Bagaimana kalau mencari nama lengkap Luo via nama Luka."

Aku menjentikkan jariku dan menghapus nama Luo dari kolom pencarian dan menggantinya dengan kata 'Megurine Luka' (aku mengembalikan kembali bahasa penulisan komputer ke bahasa Jepang).

Setelah 'searching' beberapa detik muncul sebuah kalimat yang diberi warna biru dan foto di sampingnya, data Luka telah ditemukan. Aku mengklik data tersebut.

"Eh, data luka belum direvisi? Dia 'kan sudah meninggal." tanya Rin.

"Nampaknya belum. Sekalipun sistem kependudukan disini dengan sistem online, pihak kependudukan pun pasti punya kelemahan. Salah satunya ini, telat meng-update data." jawabku panjang-lebar.

"Tapi ini 'kan sangat merugikan negara." lanjut Rin. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengedikkan bahu. Aku mengklik tulisan 'Data Keluarga'.

"Luo ternyata sepupunya Luka," ucapku.

"Dan namanya ditulis dalam huruf katakana," sambung Rin. "Pantas saja tadi tak ketemu."

Aku memblok nama Luo, mengcopy-nya dan menyalin ke kolom pencarian. "Bingo!" seruku setelah nama Luo tampil di layar.

"Rin, tolong nyalakan printer-nya."

"Ha'i!"

Rin bangkit dari kursinya dan menyalakan printers. Aku menekan dua buah tombol shortcut pada keyboard dan data tersbut mulai dicetak oleh printer. Sambil menunggu semua data tercetak, aku mencari data-data lain tentang korban mutilasi itu.

"Hmm, Luo datang ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolah." kata Rin membaca hasil print data Luo.

"Di universitas mana?" aku bertanya sambil memutar kursiku untuk menghadap Rin.

"Tak ada data tentang dimana dia bersekolah," jawab Rin sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Lagipula, dia membeli rumah di Crypton hanya sebagai tempat singgah saja, menurutku. Tempat tinggal lainnya lumayan membuatku bingung. Ada yang di Kanto, Chiba, Minato, Tokyo, Akita, sampai Osaka pun ada. Dia pernah tercatat di hampir 8 wilayah prefektur dan 44 prefektur sub-nasional di Jepang."

"Hah? Dari 9 wilayah prefektur dan 47 prefektur sub-nasional di Jepang dia berhasil tinggal di 8 wilayah dan 44 prefektur?! Dia ini tinggal nomaden, 'ya!" seruku.

"Mungkin saja 'kan dia traveller." kata Rin sambil tertawa.

"Kalau dia masih kuliah, nggak mungkin 'kan kalau dia berhasil menjajaki 8 wilayah dan 44 prefektur?!" aku kembali ke komputerku. "Daerah mana yang tak dikunjunginya?"

"Hokkaido tak pernah diinjak. Hyougo, Tottori, dan Ouita belum dikunjungi," jawab Rin. "Sekarang kau sedang cari apa?"

"Aku sedang mencari universitas tempat Luo belajar."

"Universitas di Jepang itu banyak sekali!" Rin berseru sambil mengacung-acungkan kertas print data Luo. "dan kenapa kau mencari data sesusah itu di Google dan Yahoo!"

"Mengerjakan sesuatu itu harus se-simple mungkin," ucapku sambil menekan tombol-tombol di keyboard dengan cepat.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jika kita masih punya search engine mudah seperti Google atau Yahoo, kenapa kita harus capek-capek mencari di situs lain?"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau kerjakan dengan dua search engine itu?"

Aku tak menjawab masih konsen dengan pekerjaanku.

"L-A-L-U?" tanya Rin lagi, kini dieja dan penuh penekanan.

"Karena Luo seorang mahasiswi, dia pasti tak akan lepas dari internet dan e-mail."

"Benar..."

"Menurut sebuah survey, seseorang bisa mengirim 2540 e-mail setahun-"

(author : Ini survey bohogan untuk kepentingan cerita! Jangan dipercaya~)

"Kau dapat survey darimana?" potong Rin sambil menopang dagu dan menatap serius padaku.

"Jangan dipotong dulu." sahutku sambil tersenyum miring.

"Gomen," dia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Jika seseorang mengirim e-mail sebanyak 2540 dalam setahun, itu sudah dengan e-mail di diskusi dan milis, berarti dalam sebulan orang tersebut mengirim 212 e-mail dan dalam sehari bisa mengirim 7 sampai 8 e-mail," jelasku panjang lebar. Aku melirik Rin yang duduk di sebelahku sambil mengurut-ngurut pelipis. "Katakanlah orang tersebut telah menggunakan internet selama lebih dari 5 tahun.. katakanlah dari SMP sampai kuliah tingkat 4... hmm, berarti ada 10 tahun, berapa e-mail yang dikirim orang tersebut?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku sejenak lalu menatap Rin yang sedang menghitung di luar kepala. "Pinjam kalkulator." Akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, pertanda dia menyerah akan hitungan yang kuberikan.

"Jawabannya 25400." aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri sambil terkikik geli dan kembali ke pekerjaanku.

Rin mendengus sebal. "Buh, padahal aku hanya perlu menambahkan angka '0' di angka e-mail setahun!" gumamnya sebal.

"Back to work," kataku sok-sok-an dalam bahasa Inggris. "Berarti kita punya kemungkinan 25400 untuk mencari Luo di internet via e-mail."

"Itu banyak sekali, Len!" seru Rin. "Lagipula kau tak tahu e-mail Luo."

"Jangan termakan iming-iming keamanan yang diberikan sebuah situs internet terlebih jika kau tak pernah meng-update keamanan akunmu. Karena di internet tak ada ruang pribadi. Maka dari itu dimana-mana banyak hacker. Itu fakta tentang internet, kau tak tahu, 'ya?"

Rin mendengus lagi. Aku nyengir tanpa dosa sambil mengacak rambut Rin dengan tangan kiriku. Sudah berapa kali coba, aku membuat Rin mati kutu dengan pengetahuanku tentang internet?

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita hanya perlu tahu sudah berapa lama Luo disini,"

"Dan kau akan mencarinya di kantor imigrasi, 'kan?" tebak Rin sambil menusuk pipiku dengan telunjuknya.

"Haha, kini tebakanmu benar!"

Rin tersenyum senang.

Aku menjebol situs imigrasi dan mencari data Luo dan tak sampai semenit aku telah menemukan data Luo.

"Luo sudah empat tahun di Jepang." kata Rin setelah melihat data imigrasi Luo.

"Berarti kemungkinan kita mendapatkan data yang lebih spesifik tentang Luo tingaal 10160."

"Masih banyak! Sangat banyak malah!" Rin menghenyakkan diri ke kursi lagi sambil mengusap muka.

"Nggak terlalu banyak. Jumlahnya masih puluhan ribu, belum ratusan ribu." kataku enteng dan Rin menjitakku.

Aku menjalankan sebuah program yang dibuat oleh Double Shion (Shion Akaito dan Shion Kaito) dan memfilter 10160 e-mail dengan pembatas pencarian 'Luo Tianyi'.

"Sisa datanya tinggal 26!" seru Rin setelah program filter e-mail itu selesai menyaring 10160 e-mail.

"Huuah, aku capek!" aku pura-pura menguap. Rin mendorong kursiku dan mengambil alih pekerjaanku tanpa disuruh.

"Aku ambilkan minum, ya!" aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Aku mengambil dua kaleng soda dan buru-buru kembali ke komputer kami.

"Dapatkan data yang banyak!" ucapku sambil meletakkan kaleng soda.

"Ha'i, Capten!"

Aku dan Rin pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

(Kaito POV)

.

.

.

Aku dan Miku berada di sebuah cafe khusus otaku di pusat kota Crypton. Yah, berhubung kami tak ada kegiatan maka kami berdua berniat akan menghabiskan waktu kami disini, sampai tokonya tutup.

Aku dan Miku menarik beberapa buah manga yang disimpan di meja lain dan menumpuknya di atas meja kami (kami sempat dimarahi manager cafe tapi entah bagaimana Miku membuat manager cafe itu diam (aku nggak mau tahu)). Kami sengaja mengambil meja di sudut cafe agar dekat dengan AC dan inilah kegiatan kami selama dua setengah jam terakhir.. membaca manga.

"Nee, Kaito~" panggil Miku sambil merenggangkan badan.

"Aku bosan," Kaito mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan.

"Idem."

"Terus kita ngapain? Aku udah bosan baca manga Pupa. Baca manga psychological-horror di siang bolong gini nggak cocok, 'ya?"

"Gimana kalau kita main ke Perumahan Crypton, kalau nggak salah di sana tempat tinggal kakekmu, 'kan?"

"Disana nggak ada sinyal internet." kata Kaito sambil mengembalikan komik-komik ke laci di bawah meja.

"Eh, mau mengantarku nggak?"

"Kemana?"

"Service keypad handphone kesayanganku." aku menunjukkan handphone kesayanganku.

"Kalau mau service kenapa nggak di rumahku saja?"

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Masalah seperti ini," Kaito mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di keypad sambil menyeringai. "masalah cetek buatku."

"Serius?"

"Ya sudah kalau tak percaya," Kaito mengedik bahunya tak peduli. "Tanggung sendiri 'ya biaya perbaikan di tempat service itu 50000 yen."

"Apa?!"

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut! Khusus buat Miku, biaya perbaikannya gratis."

Aku dan Kaito beranjak dari meja kami lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar bill kami. Setelah itu kami keluar dari cafe.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya kami ngobrol tiba-tiba Kaito menunjuk seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang foto-foto bersama teman-temannya.

"Miku, Miku, liat deh! Laki-laki yang rambutnya merah itu narsisnya tiada tara!" teriak Kaito yang secara langsung meledek abangnya. "Liat sekarang dia sedang selfie! Aneh ya! Kameranya nggak rusak-rusak!"

Kaito tertawa binal, menghina kelakuan abangnya. Aku cuma bisa masang wajah faceplam sambil ketawa garing. Sebegitu senangnya kah Kaito meledek abangnya yang narsis?

BLETAK! Kepala Kaito dijitak oleh abangnya!

"Wah, si narsis muncul!" Kaito masih gencar meledek abangnya. Jo-san, Mitsu-san, dan Lui-san ikut tertawa bersama Kaito.

Akaito menyebarkan aura hitamnya ke seluruh penjuru jalan. Kaito masih tertawa sementara tiga detektif muda resmi kepolisian itu sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Baiklah, aniki. Aku punya satu permintaan supaya aku berhenti mentertawakanmu selamanya."

"Apa itu?"

"Berhentilah merusak nama baik keluarga Shion."

"Ah, Kaito adik kesayanganku,"

Belum beres Akaito berbicara, Kaito udah muntah duluan.

"Aku ini tidak mempermalukan nama keluarga. Justru, aku ini membuat keluarga Shion bangga. Pasalnya, aku ini anggota kepolisian terganteng di seluruh Jepang!"

Tanganku ditarik Kaito dan dia membawaku menjauh dari tempat abangnya mengumumkan kegantengannya. Jo-san, Mitsu-san dan Lui-san muntah di tempat.

"Dasar, kenapa dia bisa senarsis itu sih?!" dumel Kaito.

"Segitu sebelnya sama abangmu?"

"Tingkat kebencianku pada sifat narsisnya setinggi langit! Mana hentai pula!"

"Bukannya kau sama saja?"

"Aku cuma pernah baca manga tema hen*** doang kok, majalah aku nggak pernah koleksi!"

Aku cuma tertawa ketika Kaito menceritakan betapa narsisnya abangnya yang merupakan seorang ahli komputer di kepolisian itu.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Kaito, aku bertemu dengan Nyonya Shion yang sedang menyiram tanaman cabai kesayangannya.

"Tadaima~" kata Kaito sambil menutup pagar rumahnya.

"Baka! Aku masih di luar tahu!" protesku. Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Kaito membuka pintu pagarnya sambil ketawa nggak jelas dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Aduh, Miku-san, maaf 'ya?" kata Akaiko-san. "Anak ini emang hobi bercanda nggak jelas."

Aku menyembunyikan tawaku ketika melihat pertengkaran kecil antara ibu dan anak laki-lakinya.

"Ittai! Udah ah, malu diliat tetangga. Aku mau masuk dulu, mau memperbaiki handphone Miku. Ayo, Miku! Kita masuk!"

"Ha'i!" jawabku. "Permisi, Shion-san."

"Ah, ha'i, ha'i!"

.

.

.

Aku pertama kalinya masuk ke kamar cowok. Meskipun aku sering main ke rumah Kaito tapi aku tak pernah kepikiran soal masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Berantakan!

Itu adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku begitu kakiku menginjak kamar Kaito. Oke, walaupun kamarnya berantakan dengan buku pelajaran dan buku-buku lain yang ada hubungannya dengan teknologi tapi apa dia tidak kerepotan saat mencari buku yang penting?!

Aku memungut satu per satu buku yang menghalangi jalan dan menumpuknya di atas sebuah meja. Jumlah buku yang kukumpulkan mencapai 15 belas buku dengan rata-rata per satu buku bisa berisi 500 halaman. Lima belas buku belum sampai seperempat kamar. Padahal ukuran kamar Kaito itu nggak gede-gede amat. Aku baru tahu kalau dia suka baca buku.

"Mana handphone-mu?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Ini," aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Kaito mengambil ponselku dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mulai memperbaiki ponselku.

"Miku, kau tahu tidak, kau wanita pertama yang berhasil memasuki wilayah pribadiku," kata Kaito tanpa melihatku sama sekali.

"Terus?"

"Yah, seharusnya kau bersyukur masuk ke dalam kamar seorang calon professor."

"GR lu!" ledekku sambil tertawa. Kaito ikut tertawa. Aku melirik ke koleksi CD-ROM di depanku. Ada sedikitnya 50 tumpukan.

"Isi CD-ROM itu he***i semua, 'ya?" tebakku bercanda.

"Bukanlah!" sergahnya. "Yang punya CD-ROM bokep itu cuma orang yang setahun lalu masih tidur di kamar sebelah."

"Maksudmu Akaito-nii?"

"Aku setuju jika kau memanggil aniki-ku dengan sebutan BAkaito-nii," ucap Kaito sambil memutar sekrup pada ponselku. "Dia itu brocon."

Aku diam-diam mengambil ponselku yang lain dan menelepon Akaito.

"Moshimoshi, nii-san!" sapaku. Aku memasang loudspeaker dan jawaban dari Akaito pun terdengar. Kaito meletakkan peralatannya dan memutar kursinya. Dia memelototiku dengan... nggak tahu ah! Ekspresi matanya nggak jelas!

"Akaito-nii, aku baru tahu kalau kau brocon akut," aduku sambil cekikikan. "Kata otouto-mu tersayang."

Aku meletakkan ponselku di lantai.

"KAITOOO, KAU SENDIRI YANG BROCON!" teriakan Akaito terdengar dari speaker ponselku.

"WOY, BANG! LU SENDIRI YANG BROCON! COBA NGAKU, SIAPA YANG SELAMA INI SELALU 'MOTO-IN GUE KALO GUE LAGI TIDUR, ELU, 'KAN?"

"LHO? ITU 'KAN KAU SENDIRI YANG MINTA! LU BILANG, LU PENGEN PUNYA FOTO BOKEP SENDIRI!"

"SORRY, BANG, TAPI GUE MASIH WARAS! GUE NORMAL! BUKTINYA, GUE MASIH SUKA SAMA CEWEK!"

"SIAPA? PASTI HATSUNE-SAN, 'KAN?"

"..."

Kaito diam. Aku yang sedari tadi tertawa mendengarkan keributan yang dibuat Shion bersaudara juga ikutan diam. 'Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa gue?'

"NAH, 'KAN, UDAH GUE BILANG KALAU LO HOMO! LO CUMA SUKA SAMA GUE YANG HOT INI!"

"NAH, KETAHUAN 'KAN KALO YANG BROCON ITU ELU!"

"Eh, kita bukan lagi ngeributin soal siapa yang homo, 'kan?"

"Bukanlah, Baka!" balas Kaito. "Lagian siapa yang homo diantara kita?"

"Nggak ada sih,"

"Awal pembicaraan kita itu tentang siapa yang brocon, baka! Dan elu berhasil mengakui kalo elu brocon."

"Nggak ada. Kalo gue brocon berarti gue nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari elu. Buktinya kita udah dua tahun pisah dan gue udah tunangan."

"Kapan elu tunangan, BAkaito?"

"Dua hari kemarin,"

"Selamat 'ya! Bagi duit dong~"

"Nanti dimasukkin ke ATM punyamu. Eh, BaKaito, gue lagi punya project."

'Lho, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba akur? Duh, nggak ngerti hubungan kakak-adik deh,' pikirku. 'Biarlah, mereka berdua akur dulu. Toh, pulsa gratisan.'

"Aku masih ada kerjaan." Kaito berniat menyudahi pembicaraan.

"Miku, makasih sudah menyatukan jiwa kami lagi!" Akaito berseru.

"Nggak sudi gue bersatu sama elu, brocon!"

TUT... TUTT.. TUTT..

Sambungan diputus oleh pihak Akaito.

Kaito memutar kembali kursinya dan dalam lima belas detik dia telah selesai menuntaskan pekerjaannya.

"Nih, handphone-mu sudah selesai." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan ponselku.

"Arigatou," balasku.

Dia membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah lemari yang berisi perangkat-perangkat komputer lengkap. Kaito menutup pintu lemari tersebut dan tanpa dia sadari sebuah DVD jatuh. Aku buru-buru menangkapnya.

"Aku ambil camilan di bawah sebelum kita membuat rencana tentang Mayonaka Forest."

"Ha'i,"

Kaito keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kai!" panggilku. "Boleh kupakai player-mu?"

"Tentu!" serunya.

Aku menyalakan DVD player milik Kaito berikut televisinya. Pintu terbuka tapi bukan Kaito yang datang melainkan ibunya.

"Miku-chan, apa itu DVD tanpa nama?" tanya Akaiko-san sambil duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Akaiko-san tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Aku penasaran kenapa Akaiko-san bisa menyeringai seperti itu karena aku memperlihatkannya sebuah DVD tak bernama. Aku memasukkan DVD itu ke dalam player dan menekan tombol 'play' pada remote.

* * *

[Kaito : "Kalo udah gede aku mau kayak Nii-chan! Jago main bola!"

Akaito : "Nggak boleh! Jangan nilu-nilu bakat olang lain!]

* * *

Miku facepalm. Umur Akaito dan Kaito berbeda 2 tahun. Katakan jika di video ini Akaito berumur 6 tahun dan Kaito 4 tahun, darimana bocah-bocah ini telah mengenal kata 'bakat'? Sampai nggak boleh ditiru pula.

* * *

"Aku sayang Nii-chan,"

"Aku juga sayang Kai-chan,"

{#video : Mereka pun berpelukan#}

* * *

Aku tak kuasa menahan tawaku. Tubuhku bergetar saking tak kuatnya aku menahan tawa. Sudah lebih dari 10 kali aku mengulang video di-scene yang sama. Belum lagi, wajah imut Kaito yang membuatku nyaris mimisan. Kaito kawaii~

Aku nggak peduli jika kalian menyebutku Shota-con atau semacamnya. Persetan dengan hal itu.

Aku melirik Akaiko-san. Mata Akaiko-san begitu berbinar, mengingat masa-masa imutnya Kaito. Dia menyeka air mata di sudut matanya.

Pintu pun terbuka kembali dengan sebuah bantingan. Disitu Kaito mimisan dengan camilan di tangannya.

"Kenapa video bejad itu masih bisa diputar?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah nelangsanya.

"He, itu karena Kaa-san buat DVD itu anti-gores," jawab Akaiko-san sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Kaito tersenyum miris. "Ayo, Miku, kita selidiki kasus baru kita."

"Iya," jawabku. "Bolehkah aku meng-convert video itu agar aku bisa menontonnya di ponselku?"

Kaito menatapku sinis. Aku nyengis plus masang wajah watados.

"Kaa-san, masakan Kaa-san di bawah gosong," lapor Kaito. Akaiko-san langsung berlari terbirit-birit menuju lantai bawah (mungkin sambil loncat karena ada suara gedebuk keras di lantai bawah (Shion family kok rada-rada semua, 'ya? (kecuali Shion Kaitou, sang pemimpin keluarga))).

Kaito menyalakan dua buah laptop dan memberiku satu. "Ayo, kita mulai penyidikan!"

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

(Gakupo POV)

.

.

.

"Ano, gomen, Gaku-koi, aku harus pergi ke New York untuk belajar disana." kata Yukari sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Emangnya nggak bisa SMA disini?" tanyaku.

Yukari menggeleng. "Aku dapat beasiswa dan aku nggak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu."

"Kalo gitu kita LDR-an?"

Yukari menggeleng lagi. "Aku nggak bisa LDR-an. Mendingan kita putus aja."

JDERRR! Masa' opening pembukaan sudut pandang gue harus acara drama putusnya gue dan Yuka-chan?!

"Kenapa harus putus?" tanyaku pelan. Genggaman tangan Yuka-chan mengendur. "Aku nggak bisa ngebayangin kalo kamu nikung di belakang aku! Pokoknya kita putus!" balas Yuka-chan sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

BLAM! Pintu rumahnya ditutup dengan sebuah bantingan dan suara isakan Yuka-chan terdengar.

Kok drama-sinetron banget, 'ya?

Ah, salah 'kan si author yang keracunan sinetron.

Aku menghela napasku dan berjalan pulang. Ngapain maksa-maksain Yuka-chan buat nggak mutusin gue? Cewek diajak balikan tuh susahnya minta ampun.

Aku meraih ponsel di saku celana dan menelepon Yohio, sepupuku.

"Sip, datang aja ke rumahku. Bawa sekalian kelompokmu!" kata Yohio dari seberang sana.

"Kelompok? Oh, maksudnya Len dan yang lainnya?"

"Ya iyalah. Itu 'kan genk-mu dari zaman SMP."

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana. Titip salam buat IA-nee, 'ya!"

"OK!"

Sambungan pun terputus.

Aku mengaktifkan aplikasi telepon multi-receiver dan menelepon Rin, Len, Miku dan BaKaito. Sambil menunggu semua panggilan tersambung, aku menyambung earphone-ku pada handphone.

* * *

(**Miku** : **Connected**)

(**Kaito** : **Connected**)

(**Rin** : **Can**'**t** **be** **connected**)

(**Len** : **Can**'**t** **be** **connected**)

* * *

Lho, Rin dan Len tak bisa dihubungi.

"Check, check, BaKaito? Bisa mendengarku?" tanyaku.

"Kedengaran, BaKamui." jawab Kaito.

"Rin sama Len, nggak bisa dihubungi." laporku.

"Emangnya ada apa? Apa ada info penting?" Kaito bertanya.

"Ehm, bisa dibilang penting, bisa dibilang nggak penting juga."

"Bisa sebutkan alasan kenapa hal yang ingin kau sampaikan itu penting dan tidak penting?" giliran Miku yang bertanya.

"Penting, karena kita bisa menyelidiki Mayonaka Forest. Dan tidak penting, karena kita harus pergi ke rumah Yohio-nii."

"Kami juga sedang menyelidiki Mayonaka Forest. Kemungkinan Rin dan Len juga melakukan hal yang sama," jawab Kaito. "Akan kusambungkan kau dengan duo blonde itu."

Aku mendengar suara papan keyboard dipakai mengetik dengan kecepatan dewa.

* * *

(**Rin** : **Connected**)

(**Len** : **Connected**)

* * *

"Heh, kalian lagi dimana sih?" tanya Kaito pada Rin dan Len.

"Perpustakaan nasional. Mengumpulkan data," jawab Rin.

"Baiklah, apa kalian setuju pergi ke Mayonaka Forest hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Hari ini juga?" terdengar suara penolakan dari Miku. "Kenapa nggak besok aja? Biar hari ini kita mengumpulkan data sebanyak-banyaknya!"

"Aku setuju dengan Miku." kata Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Yah, kita nggak boleh menjalankan misi secara asal-asalan. Terlebih jabatan kita udah dicabut." Kaito menimpali.

"Huh, terserah kalian deh. Aku akan langsung mengumpulkan info sebanyak-banyaknya dari orang-orang yang tinggal dekat Mayonaka."

"Haha, melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasanya? Terjun langsung ke lapangan." Len mengataiku sambil tertawa.

"Sudah menjadi darahku, Len," jawabku. "Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok. Jaa!"

"Jaa!"

Aku menekan tombol 'End Call' pada layar ponselku.

Aku berjalan keluar dari area perumahan Yuka-chan dan memberhentikan sebuah taxi yang kebetulan lewat.

"Perumahan Crypton." ucapku memberitahu tujuan pada supir taxi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Yohio-nii, aku tak bisa menemukan pria berambut pirang pasir itu atau tunangannya yang berambut nyaris sama itu.

Aku sudah mengelilingi satu rumah sambil meneriaki nama mereka tapi mereka tak juga kutemukan.

Aku berdiri di atas loteng dan memandang Mayonaka Forest yang berhadapan langsung dengan loteng ini. Kenapa Yohio-nii mau tinggal disini sih? Aku menengok ke bawah, melihat halaman belakang rumah di sebelah rumah Yohio-nii. Ada pita polisi dipasang disana. Mungkin itu adalah rumah salah satu korban mutilasi itu.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering. Rupanya Yohio-nii memanggil. Aku menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel ke telingaku.

"Moshimoshi?" sapaku. "Ne, Gaku. Sudah sampai rumah?" balas wanita di seberang sana.

"IA-nee?"

"Tebakanmu tepat! Kupikir kau sudah lupa denganku!"

"Mana bisa aku melupakan orang yang telah memberiku Akushiro padaku,"

"Wah, wah, pedang kesayanganku masih disimpan."

"Aku selalu memakainya untuk latihan. Pedang ringan tapi tajam,"

"Haha, karena aku kelahiran keluarga samurai maka aku membuat pedang itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi semenjak aku mengalami putus syaraf pada tangan kanan, sudah saatnya aku menghibahkan Akushiro pada orang lain dan pedang itu jatuh ke tanganmu."

"..." aku tidak tahu harus merespons apa. Masalahnya IA-nee sangat baik mau memberikan pedang kesayangannya, Akushiro, padaku yang notabenenya adalah sepupu calon suaminya.

"Ha, lupakan masalah itu," kata IA-nee memecah keheningan di telepon. "Kami sedang ada di depan Mayonaka Forest. Kau sedang ada di rumah kami, 'ya?"

"Ya."

"Bisa bawakan kamera handycam yang kusimpan di ruang tengah kemari?"

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang telah memberikan Akushiro padaku."

IA-nee tertawa. "Baiklah. Cepat kesini. Akan kami tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Oke,"

"Kututup dulu teleponnya. Jaa nee~"

"Jaa."

Sambungan pun terputus. Aku memutar badanku dan siap turun ke bawah. Tapi sesuatu yang menarik telah menarikku kembali untuk melihat rumah disampingku.

Yap, melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka di rumah itu aku melihat sebuah cermin. Cermin yang sangat besar yang menutupi sebuah dinding. Aku mengambil foto cermin tersebut dari sudut yang sulit (aku mengaitkan kaki pada teralis dan memfoto cermin tersebut dari luar teralis sambil menggantung).

Baru saja aku mau memotret cermin tersebut, salah seorang penghuni perumahan menunjuk-nujukku.

"Gila, ada monyet warna ungu. Bisa selfie pula!" serunya sambil memotretiku.

"Heh, aku ini manusia. Bukan monyet! Lagi pula, siapa yang selfie?!" balasku kesal. "Lebih kau pulang sana!"

"Cih, monyetnya galak bener!" orang itu berdecih sambil melenggang pergi.

Setelah mendapat fotonya, aku segera ke posisi semula dan mengambil handycam dan cabut ke Mayonaka Forest.

.

.

.

"Yohio-nii! IA-nee!" teriakku memanggil dua manusia dengan warna rambut nyaris tapi beda tipis(?). Disitu Yohio-nii sedang mengutak-atik sebuah helikopter mini dengan remote control.

"Ini handycam-nya." ucapku sambil menyerahkan handycam pada IA-nee.

"Arigatou ne, Gaku-kun." jawab IA-nee sambil mengambil handycam itu dari tanganku dan memberikannya pada Yohio-nii.

Yohio-nii segera memasangkan sebuah alat nirkabel yang menghubungkan handycam dengan sebuah monitor kecil yang ditaruh di atas meja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Mencari sesuatu di Mayonaka Forest," jawab Yohio-nii sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "IA-chan, tolong remote-nya."

"Ha'i!" IA-nee mengambil remote control dan memberikannya pada Yohio-nii.

"IA kau awasi GPS. Gakupo perhatikan monitor. Beritahu aku jika menemukan benda aneh."

"Baik!" jawabku dan IA-nee kompak.

IA-nee duduk di atas sebuah batu dan memperhatikan tablet di depannya dan aku duduk memperhatikan monitor yang menampilkan video yang terekam di handycam.

Rupanya helikopter kendali itu telah terbang sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Yohio, geser sedikit ke sebelah kanan ke arah danau!" kata IA-nee. Yohio-nii menggerakkan tuas pada remote control.

Aku melihat sesuatu di danau itu. Aku menekan tombol 'zoom in'.

"Yohio-nii! Berhenti!" teriakku. Yohio-nii melepas dorongan jempolnya pada tuas.

"Kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Ada mayat! Bukan, ada banyak mayat di danau itu!"

Yohio-nii menarik ponselnya dan aku segera merebutnya. "Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun."

"Kenapa?"

"Biarkan aku, Len, Miku, Rin, dan Kaito yang membereskannya. Kumohon, kami hanya ingin mengembalikan reputasi kami."

Yohio-nii memalingkan wajahnya, berpikir. IA-nee menepuk pundak tunangannya itu sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah," jawab Yohio-nii. "Tekan tombol save di monitor dan bagikan pada teman-temanmu."

Aku tersenyum. "Arigatou!"

Aku menekan tombol save pada monitor. Yohio-nii kembali ke remote-nya mengembalikan helikopter kendali itu.

Aku menyambungkan port USB handphone-ku pada monitor dan memasukkan video itu ke dalam memory eksternal.

* * *

**[Video_12345_ ]**

**¤Share on Media Social**

**Send via e-mail**

* * *

Aku menekan pilihan 'Kirim via e-mail' dan mengisi kolom Cc, To, dan Subject.

Aku mengirim video itu ke Rin dan yang lainnya. Baru beberapa detik, e-mailku sudah dibaca.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sebuah VoiceMail masuk. Dari si maniak es krim.

"Temui kami di rumah Miku sekarang. Sudah dengan peralatan lengkap. Kita semua telah menemukan semua data yang kita butuhkan. Kutunggu kau paling telat jam 9 malam."

Aku menyimpan ponselku dan berpamitan pada Yohio-nii dan IA-nee.

.

.

.

Perjalanan baru akan dimulai...

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Haloo, author kembali dengan sequel dari TMA! **

**Oke, maafkan author karena telah membuat Len dkk. putus pekerjaan begitu saja. Author sengaja..**

**Haha, minna-san sudah bisa menebak siapa dalang di balik kasus ini? Aku lihat di review ada yang nebak benar juga ada yang nebak salah. Arigatou, karena telah memperhatikan cerita ini baik-baik.**

**Sequel ini masih berhubungan kasus sebelumnya lhooo..**

**Spoiler : Rahasia di balik Mayonaka Forest.**

**Arigatou buat kalian semua yang udah Fav, Follow, dan Review. Arigatou gozaimasu! m(_ _)m**

**A/N : Author tahu kalau fic ini begitu berantakan dan tak enak dibaca. Minna-san sebagai readers boleh memberikan saran dan kritik, bahkan flame pun saya terima sebagai author tahap permulaan. Saya mengharapkan partisipasi readers semua untuk perkembangan tulisan saya.**

**Mind to review? Review, please. Flame juga boleh kok! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Secret

Chapter 2 : The Secret

Sequel of **The Mysterious Accident**

Disclaimer : **Vocaloid and the character belongs to Yamaha. Fanfic ini 1000000% milik BakArisa, si author yang stress pasca ujian!**

Warnings : **AU, OOC, OOT, MISSTYPO(S), TYPO(S), fanfik detektif gagal lagi buatan author, bahasa alay berantakan.**

**DLDR! Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Len yang sore itu masih asyik bobo ganteng di ruang tamu, terbangun karena suara dering ponselnya.

'DOR! DOR! DOR!'

Begitulah kira-kira nada panggilan masuk Len yang baru.

Len yang baru setengah bangun mendengar suara tembakan itu dengan sigap langsung melompat ke belakang sofa dan mengintip was-was dari balik sofanya.

Len menyadari kalau layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip langsung mengambil ponsel itu hati-hati dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Len gondok. Suara peluru ditembak itu berasal dari ponselnya.

"Oi, ingat kita kumpul jam sembilan," ucap orang di seberang sana dengan ceria. "Kau 'kan pelupa tingkat dewa."

Itu suara si maniak es, BaKaito.

"Heh, makasih sudah merusak jam tidur soreku!" seru Len kesal.

"'Kan sudah berapa kali kami bilang untuk mengganti ringtone ponselmu. Kau bandel sih."

Len menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya dan kembali tiduran di sofanya. Dia sibuk mencari lagu yang pas untuk mengganti ringtone yang sering membuatnya meloncat bersembunyi.

Yah, siapa suruh masang SFX tembakan buat nada alarm sama ringtone?

.

.

.

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan jam dua menit lebih tiga detik. Rin, Len dan Gakupo sudah berada di depan gerbang _**mansion**_ Miku. Tolong jangan marahi ketiga remaja ini karena telah mengotori halaman Miku dengan bekas bungkus ubi bakar dan kulit makanan kesukaan mereka.

"Eh, si pemilik rumah sama pacarnya kemana sih? Disuruh ngumpul jam sembilan, malah ngaret." keluh Gakupo sambil mengiris terongnya yang kesepuluh.

Len menelan pisangnya. "Entahlah. Kalau dipikir-pikir malu juga nangkring di depan rumah, ralat, mansion orang kayak gembel gini."

"Elu yang gembel, gue bukan," balas Gakupo sambil melempar seiris terongnya pada Len. "Muka tampan begini masa' gembel!?"

Rin menengok ke arah Gakupo. Memperhatikan setiap garis yang membentuk wajah Gakupo. Alisnya naik sebelah. "Tampan katamu?" tanya Rin meragukan.

"Kenapa? Kau nggak setuju kalau aku tampan?"

Rin menggeleng. "Muka mirip pelaku cabul gitu, tampan darimananya?"

Gakupo pundung. Rin dan Len bertos ria.

BIIP.. BIPP... BIPPP

Klakson sebuah mobil van gaul berbunyi. Rin, Len, Gakupo menengok ke arah van itu.

"Heh, ngapain ngegembel disitu?" Kaito bertanya dari kaca jendela yang dibuka.

Kaito keluar dari van itu.

"Kau nyetir sendiri? Punya SIM juga belom," tanya Rin sambil melongok ke dalam van. Disitu ada onggokan berwarna merah darah. "Kau bawa mayat?"

"Hah?"

Kaito kembali ke van-nya.

"Itu apaan?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk gulungan yang ujungnya berwarna merah itu.

"Ini si BAkaito-nii." jawab Kaito sambil menyibakkan selimut yang menggulung tubuh kakaknya itu. Akaito masih saja melanjutkan bobo gantengnya (author + readers : *muntah)

"Dia ngapain disini?"

"Dia akan membantu kita. Membawa barang-barang kalian dan melindungi kita dari ancaman hukum," Kaito menunjuk tumpukan tas di depan mansion Miku. Rin, Len, Gakupo nyengir. "Bawa tas kalian masuk."

Rin, Len, Gakupo berbalik dan menyeret tas mereka.

"Rin, kau bawa apaan?" Kaito bertanya sambil membantu Rin memasukkan tasnya ke dalam van.

"Setengah set peralatan forensik, senter, cemilan, jeruk, dan lain-lain."

"Kau?" kini Kaito bertanya pada Len.

"Sama kayak punya Rin."

"Kau?" Kaito bertanya pada Gakupo.

"Peralatan camping lah! Maumu apa lagi? Peralatan menyamar ala militer?"

"Oh ya, Miku mana?" akhirnya Kaito menyadari bahwa gadis toska itu belum ada.

"Nah itu, daritadi kita nungguin Miku."

Sebuah mobil sport keren berwarna hitam mengkilap berhenti di hadapan mereka. Miku melompat dari mobil sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu," ucap Miku. "Aku harus minta izin untuk membawa senjata dan senapan."

Miku membuka bagasi mobilnya dan mengeluarkan peti-peti berisi senjata.

"Kok kesannya kita kayak mau nge-grebek markas teroris, 'ya?" kata Rin kicep saat membuka salah satu peti yang isinya pistol semi-otomatis yang berjejer. Teman-temannya (minus Miku) mengangguk.

Kaito membantu Miku mengangkut senjata-senjatanya.

"Hoi, bangun." Kaito mencoba membangunkan abangnya.

"Engg, lima menit lagi." Akaito membalikkan badannya dan lanjut tidur.

"Len, Gakupo, bantu aku."

Len dan Gakupo menyeringai. Kaito menarik tangan abangnya dan Gakupo dan Len mengangkat kakinya dari dalam mobil. Mereka menurunkan Akaito dari dalam mobil dan membaringkannya di balik semak-semak.

"Ayo, kita mulai rencananya." Len menepuk-nepuk tangannya, acuh sama Akaito yang mulai digerayangi semut.

.

.

.

* * *

"Pokoknya, kita jangan terlalu menarik perhatian. Kita nggak tahu ada apa dan siapa di dalam hutan itu." tegas Kaito.

"Makanya nanti kita masuk lewat jalur belakang yang langsung mengarah ke danau yang telah Gakupo-kun ambil videonya." lanjut Akaito setelah gatal-gatalnya membaik.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum berangkat akan kupasang peredam dulu."

"Tidak usah. Yang penting kita nggak usah sering-sering memakai senapan." Kaito menarik tangan Miku kembali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita mulai saja misinya."

"YOSH!~"

Akaito masuk ke dalam van dan memanaskan mesin. Miku dan Rin duduk di tengah. Kaito dan Len duduk di paling belakang. Gakupo duduk menemani Akaito di depan.

"Semoga misi kali ini kita bisa menuntaskannya." kata Rin.

Teman-temannya mengangguk.

Akaito mendorong rem tangan, memutar perseneling dan menginjak pedal gas perlahan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(Mayonaka Forest)

* * *

.

.

.

Akaito memberhentikan van-nya ketika sampai di gerbang belakang Mayonaka Forest.

"Minna, kita udah sampai." ucapnya sambil menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya remaja-remaja yang cuma berbeda beberapa tahun dengannya itu tengah tertidur pulas dikursi masing-masing. Akaito menekan klaksonnya dan remaja warna-warni itu terbangun.

"Udah sampai."

Rin, Len, Gakupo, Kaito, dan Miku meregangkan badan, menguap, dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kaito yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa itu, membuka pintu di sampingnya dan berhasil jatuh bergulingan dan berhenti ketika dia menabrak pohon yang menjadi gapura Mayonaka Forest.

"Siapa yang buang kesini?! Elu, 'ya?" tuduh Kaito pada Akaito yang sedang menurunkan barang-barang.

"Jangan asal tuduh, 'ya! Gue dari tadi nurunin barang!"

"Terus siapa?!"

Miku menjitak kepala Kaito. "Berisik!"

"Gomen."

Mereka berenam pun berkumpul dan memegang peralatan masing-masing. Miku memberikan sebuah gun costum pada teman-temannya berikut dengan pistolnya (minus Akaito yang udah punya sendiri).

"Ini tambahan magazen-nya. Gunakan baik-baik." pesan Miku sambil mengedarkan dua buah magazen pada teman-temannya.

Len membuka kamar pelurunya, memasukkan magazen lalu menutup kamar pelurunya. Dia memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam gun custom yang dipasang di paha.

"Siap?" Len berseru.

"Ya!" sahut teman-temannya.

Rin mengeluarkan segulung benang berwarna merah dan menalikan ujungnya pada salah satu ranting pohon. Rin memang jenius. Memasang benang untuk dijadikan tanda, jenius.

.

.

.

* * *

Len berjalan memimpin bersama Gakupo yang sibuk merajam ilalang yang menghalangi mereka. Di belakang Len, Rin mencengkram baju Len sambil mengulur-ulur benang. Miku menggenggam tangan Kaito erat sementara tangan mereka yang lain memegang senter. Akaito di belakang jadi kacung untuk mengangkut bahan makanan mereka. Sial sekali nasibmu Akaito, dijadikan kacung sama adik sendiri.

Pohon demi pohon, sulur demi sulur, semuanya ditebas oleh Gakupo dengan pedangnya yang mengkilap diterpa sinar bulan di musim panas.

"Len, habis ini kita kemana?" tanya Kaito yang jalan di belakang Len dan Rin.

"Nggak tahu. GPS-nya mati." jawab Len sambil menunjuk GPS-nya.

"APA?!" seru kelima anggota yang lain.

"Nggak ada sinyal." lanjut Len.

Mereka membuka ponsel masing-masing. Benar saja, tidak ada sinyal terdektesi. Cuma ada tulisan 'No Signal' atau 'No Service' pada layar ponsel mereka. Ngenes.

'Terus kita kesasar?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Tenang, Rin udah pasang benang sebagai penanda jalan." ucap Len menenangkan.

"Err, benangnya habis." Rin angkat bicara sambil memandang takut-takut teman-temannya.

"APA?!"

"Sudah hentikan. Berhenti menarik perhatian. Selama kita masih punya senter-"

BLIZT! Empat dari enam senter yang mereka pegang mati.

"Ada yang bawa baterai cadangan?" tanya Akaito sambil menggoyang-goyang senternya.

"Punyaku lampunya pecah." timpal Rin.

"Eng, kita saling berpegangan saja supaya nggak kesasar." usul Gakupo.

Teman-temannya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

"Onii-chan, onee-chan."

Keenam remaja (oh hell, bagaimana cara menyebut Akaito yang umurnya cuma beda dua tahun dengan Len and the genk (Len dkk. itu umurnya 16 tahun) sementara si cabe itu sudah masuk jajaran kepolisian?) itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Onii-chan, onee-chan, ini Yuki."

"Yuki?" tanya mereka kompak. Hanya ada satu Yuki yang mereka kenal..

Mereka menengok ke arah datang sumber suara bocah bernama Yuki itu dan...

"UWAAA!" teriakan Akaito adalah teriakan paling kencang ketika dia melihat bocah misterius memegang tangannya. Tangan bocah itu dingin.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya Akaito takut. WTH, baru juga berapa ratus meter masuk ke Mayonaka masa' udah 'disambut' sih?

"Onii-chan, watashi wa Kaai Yuki desu~"

Akaito yang dari dulu ingin sekali dipanggil 'onii-chan' oleh Kaito, mendadak membuang keinginannya jauh-jauh. Lebih baik dipanggil BAkaito-nii atau semacamnya daripada dipanggil 'onii-chan' oleh.. hantu.

Tiba-tiba bocah bernama Kaai Yuki yang dulu menjadi awal cerita Mysterious Accident itu sudah menggelayut di tangan Len manja.

Rin gemeteran. Len juga gemeteran.

"Ayo, onii-chan, onee-chan, kita pergi ke rumahku~ Kalian boleh tidur di rumahku sampai tengah malam nanti~ Lewat tengah malam nanti, bakal ada game yang menyenangkan~ Bakal ada sirup merah~ Yeayy!" seru Yuki.

Game?

Sirup merah?

Oh, Kami-sama, izinkanlah keenam hamba-hambamu ini supaya mereka bisa menghentikan waktu atau teleportasi dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing daripada harus bermain game bersama makhluk halus.

Secara harfiah, bocah yang masih menggelayut manja di tangan Len dan Rin terlihat seperti bocah biasa saja, hanya saja dia sangat pucat, berbadan dingin dan berjalan melayang beberapa centi dari tanah.

Mereka mencoba menguasai pikiran mereka lagi. Meletakkan kenyataan yang sedang mereka hadapi dengan pernyataan logis yang telah membuat mereka kehilangan pekerjaan mereka sebagai detektif lepas (minus Akaito yang nggak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali (Ingat kalau dia muncul di akhir cerita TMA?)).

1. Mereka belum pernah berhubungan langsung dengan dunia lain.

2. Mereka belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang dinamakan hantu secara langsung.

3. Yuki itu udah meninggal beberapa minggu lalu.

4. Yuki itu seharusnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi mengingat waktu kecelakaan dia dilindas sampai terbagi dua, dengan sisa badan kepala sampai badan dan sepasang kaki sementara bagian perut rata digilas.

5. Mereka memang pernah berhubungan dengan arwah tapi itu hanya dalam bentuk telepati sederhana.

Keenam detektif itu akhirnya menyimpulkan kalau mereka tengah berhubungan dengan dunia lain. Sekali ditegaskan, **dunia** **lain.**

"Ayo, ayo, onii-chan, onee-chan, kita harus cepat sampai di rumah. Sebentar lagi makan malam." Yuki semakin manja menggelayut di tangan Len dan Rin.

Oi, ini sudah tengah malam dan kau menyebutkan bahwa tengah malam adalah jam makan malammu? Hell, mereka sungguh sedang berurusan dengan dimensi lain.

Oh, jangan tanya betapa gemetarannya (terutama) Len dan Rin. Gakupo yang tadi memimpin saja akhirnya berjalan di samping Akaito.

'Mendingan jadi kacung sama disangka homo daripada jalan deket-deket sama hantu.' pikirnya.

Yuki tiba-tiba sudah ada diantara Akaito dan Gakupo.

Akaito shock, jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih kuat sampai-sampai dia tak bisa bernapas. Sementara, Gakupo sudah berkomat-kamit baca doa.

"Gakupo nii-chan, Akaito nii-chan, jangan takut sama Yuki. Yuki anak baik-baik kok. Yuki cuma nggak tahu kenapa Yuki bisa mati, hehehe..."

'Iya, kau anak baik-baik saat kau masih jadi manusia.' pikir Gakupo dan Akaito sama.

Yuki masih terkekeh, membuat enam orang detektif (terutama Akaito dan Gakupo) merinding. Mereka yakin waktu telah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Terima kasih cekikikannya Yuki, kau telah membuat enam orang manusia nyaris kencing di celana karena kekehanmu yang **merdu** di tengah malam.

"Kaito nii-chan, Miku nee-chan, kalian berdua cocok lho kalau pacaran. Sama kayak Len nii-chan sama Rin nee-chan, hihihi.."

Apa yang diucapkan Yuki seharusnya membuat dua pasangan itu merona atau malu-malu kucing tapi reaksinya 320 derajat berbeda. Mereka semakin merinding. Jangan tanya betapa merindingnya Miku sampai-sampai kaki bergetar. Untung ada Kaito yang mau menariknya terus berjalan.

"Miku nee-chan!" Yuki menangkap kaki Miku yang gemetaran, yang sukses membuat gadis yang kini dikuncir satu pingsan. Oh hell, siapa yang nggak bakal kaget ketika kaki kalian ditangkap oleh sepasang tangan kecil, dingin, dan agak-agak basah? Apalagi ditangkap mendadak. Apalagi jika pemilik tangan itu adalah orang yang kalian saksikan sendiri kematiannya, di depan mata kepala kalian sendiri. Hiii...

"Miku nee-chan nggak suka sama Yuki?" suara Yuki bergetar, yap, dia akan menangis. "Miku nee-chan benci Yuki. Hiks.. hikss.."

Suara isakan itu menambah kesan super horror Mayonaka Forest.

Kaito memberikan tatapan 'Tenagin tu' bocah' pada Len. Akaito, Gakupo, juga Rin juga memberikan tatapan yang sama. Dengan takut dan kaki bergetar, Len mendekati Yuki yang menagis di kaki Kaito. Kaito yang sedang menggendong Miku ala bridal itu mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu lantaran dipeluk oleh makhluk halus.

"Yuki-chan," panggil Len sambil menarik Yuki dengan sangat takut (sekali). "Jangan nangis. Miku cuma kena narkolepsi lagi."

"Narkolepsi?"

"Iya," Len menelan ludahnya karena mata Yuki yang sudah berubah merah menatap mata Len penasaran. "Narkolepsi itu serangan tidur. Jadi kalo dikagetin, orang yang punya narkolepsi bakalan langsung tidur."

Yuki membulatkan mulutnya dan bergumam "oh."

"Yuki-chan, ayo makan!"

"Sebentar, Luka-nee!"

Kampret, sekarang hantu mana lagi yang bakal mereka temui?

"Ini rumah baruku, onii-chan, onee-chan."

Sebuah bangunan tua dengan atap setengah bolong, dinding lumutan, jaring laba-laba raksasa (author penasaran apa Claude Fustus bersembunyi disana #dirajam) yang berada di seluruh sudut dinding, kelelawar yang hinggap di talang air yang patah, dan tanpa peneranganlah yang disebut Yuki sebagai 'rumah'.

'Ini yang kau sebut rumah?!' pikir lima detektif itu (Miku 'kan pingsan).

"Rumahku baguskan? Dindingnya menyatu dengan alam."

"Oh yeah, dinding lumutan itu kau sebut menyatu dengan alam.' pikir mereka lagi.

"Oh ya, onii-chan, onee-chan, Yuki mau bilang sesuatu sebelum kita masuk." Yuki menarik tangan Len agak menjauh sedikit dari rumah. Kaito dan yang lainnya mengikuti.

Yuki berdiri di depan lima remaja tahan mental dan satu remaja yang udah pingsan itu. Matanya yang dulu berwarna hitam dan sekarang berwarna merah itu menatap serius orang-orang beda dunia di depannya.

"Yuki bakal bantu onii-chan dan onee-chan semua untuk mengakhiri kasus ini. Yuki mau tenang. Yuki mau kayak arwah-arwah lainnya. Pulang kesana dengan tenang."

Rin berjalan mendekati Yuki. Rin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Nee-chan dan yang lainnya janji, bakal bawa Yuki dan yang lainnya pulang kesana dengan tenang. Maka dari itu, Nee-chan dan yang lainnya minta kerjasamanya dengan Yuki."

"Yuki janji bakal selalu bantu onii-chan dan onee-chan. Yuki janji." Yuki menautkan kelingkingnya pada Rin. Rin masih agak-agak takut tapi Rin lebih baik mengusir jauh-jauh perasaan takutnya dan mulai bekerja sama sekalipun itu bekerja sama dengan hantu...

"Yuki, ayo makan! Bentar lagi makanannya bakal dingin!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Defoko-nee!" sahut Yuki. "Ayo onii-chan, onee-chan, kita masuk. Tenang aja, Luka-nee dan yang lainnya nggak bakal galak-galak kok."

Yuki menarik tangan Rin untuk memimpin teman-temannya.

Yuki membuka pintu. "Tadaima~"

"Okaerinasai, Yuki-chan-" Luka yang menyambut Yuki pun terperangah. "Kalian?!"

"Lu-Luka-sama." Rin dan Len bertindak ala pelayan waktu masih menyelidiki Megurine Mansion.

Luka tiba-tiba berada di depan Gakupo. "Baru putus dari Yukari, 'kan? Kasian deh lo.."

Gakupo pundung. Demi apa dia diledekin sama mantannya yang udah jadi arwah?! Poor Gakupo..

"Kalian, ayo masuk." Luka mengajak manusia-manusia itu untuk masuk.

"Luka-nee," Zeiko yang baru muncul secara tiba-tiba itu melongo, ada manusia yang masuk ke dalam hunian mereka.

"Kau boleh pakai kamar itu. Kami makan dulu."

"Arigatou," jawab keenamnya kompak.

Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku (digendong Kaito), Akaito, dan Gakupo berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap lain dan mengistirahatkan diri disana.

Miku didudukan di sebelah Kaito. Kepala Miku bersandar bahu Kaito.

"Eh, shooter kita itu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Len.

"Ah, bentaran lagi juga sadar." jawab Kaito.

Miku menggerakkan kepalanya dan membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. "Kita dimana?"

"Mansion hantu, hihihi~" Gakupo menyorotkan senter dari bawah wajahnya sambil ketawa hantu.

Miku menendang wajah Gakupo. "Keterlaluan bercandanya."

"Eh, Gakupo serius lho.." tambah Rin dan Miku berniat pingsan lagi. "Jangan pingsan! Kita dapat bantuan!"

"Bantuan?" Miku meng-cancel (ceilah, bahasanya ekonomi banget) acara pingsannya.

Rin mengangguk. "Yap, kita akan dibantu sama arwah mantan terduga kita juga korban mutilasi."

Miku pingsan. Ah, bukan-bukan!

Kaito menepuk pipi gadis itu dan Miku langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Sama hantu?!" jeritnya. Dia langsung menyandarkan kepalanya lagi ke bahu Kaito. Akaito tiba-tiba manyun. Tolong catat fakta yang satu ini, dia sudah menjomblo selama 19 tahun. Ceritanya dia cemburu. Masa' iya orang yang sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa Kaito itu kurang ganteng sementara dia sangat ganteng, nggak punya pacar selama 19 tahun?!

"Sebenernya sih, bukan hantu.." jawab Gakupo.

"Tapi masih se-genus sama hantu.." imbuh Akaito.

"Kau pikir ada takson untuk makhluk halus?!" sewot Miku sambil membenturkan jidatnya dengan jidat Akaito. "Gah, kakak-adek sama aja!"

Buset, segitu frustasinya lantaran berhubungan dunia lain?

Miku itu penembak jitu yang takut hantu, Len dan kawan-kawan menyimpulkan.

Akaito ngelus jidat yang kini sewarna dengan rambut adiknya. Len dan Rin main jan-ken-pon entah untuk apa. Kaito sedang meredakan amukan batin Miku dan Gakupo jadi sasarannya amukannya.

"Onii-chan, onee-chan, kata Luka-nee kumpul di ruang tengah~ Hihihi~"

Len dan kawan-kawan tersentak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh suara panggilan bocah dan cekikikan **merdu** yang mengundang untuk bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Ayo, hihihi~"

Len dan kawan-kawan berjalan mengikuti Yuki.

"Heh, waktu Yuki masih hidup dia suka cekikikan kayak gitu?" tanya berbisik Rin sambil menyikut dada Len.

"Iya. Aku suka cekikikan soalnya kata Hiyama-sensei kalo aku ketawa, aku manis banget~" jawab Yuki tanpa ditanya. Yang ditanya siapa, yang jawab siapa.

"Hiyama-sensei itu siapa?" tanya Kaito. Ini juga ikut-ikutan.

"Itu guru Yuki waktu di TK. Dia suka peluk Yuki, cium pipi Yuki. Ah, pokoknya Hiyama-sensei itu romantis!" seru Yuki. Mata merahnya berbinar-binar (untung gelap jadi sense pemecah kaca Len nggak muncul). "Tapi sayang, Yuki udah nggak bisa ketemu Hiyama-sensei.."

'Bocah aja tahu cinta, masa' lo nggak?!' inner Akaito mengejek pemiliknya. Akaito pundung. 'Kok ada kesan-kesan pedonya, 'ya?'

"Heh, kalian jalannya lemot amat!" bentak Luka dari belakang. "Hai, tampan~"

Kalian mau tahu siapa yang disapa Luka dengan panggilan tampan?

(Gakupo : Gue lah, siapa lagi? Cowok tertampan di VocaSky cuma gue!)

Salah, bukan Gakupo. (Gakupo : *pundung)

Yup, si merah narsis kita tercinta! Shion Akaito (*applause)

Akaito yang disebut tampan (hoeeekkk) oleh Luka (yang notabene-nya arwah) merinding. Baru pertama kali dia disebut tampan dan yang menyebut dia tampan itu adalah hantu! Mending nggak usah sekalian!

Len dan kawan-kawan berhenti berjalan ketika melihat (mereka dapat cahaya dari senter mereka) sekumpulan arwah berkumpul menatap mereka serius.

"Baiklah, kita akan adakan rakornas-"

(readers : Ini bukan politik!)

Oke, ulangi.

"Baiklah, kita akan ada meeting singkat untuk menjelaskan makhluk-makhluk nyata itu tentang Mayonaka Forest," ucap Haku layaknya MC. Dia sudah mendapatkan kembali lidahnya. "Luka akan menjadi pengarah jalannya meeting. Silahkan, Luka."

"Baiklah, selamat tengah malam untuk teman-teman nyata kita dan selamat pagi untuk kita para arwah," ucap Luka. "Seperti yang sudah kalian kenal, aku adalah Megurine Luka, mind controller. Terlibat case yang kalian tangani dua tahun lalu. Aku adalah orang yang membuat supir truk gandeng itu menabrak Yuki-chan beberapa minggu lalu. Aku juga adalah putri perusahaan tuna yang sudah bangkrut beberapa minggu lalu dan akhirnya maguro-maguro itu busuk begitu saja. Iya da yo~"

Err, OOT + OOC banget.

"Luka-sama, anda telah membuat makhluk-makhluk nyata itu mangap." kata Tekuno menghentikan aksi 'moment garuk tembok' Luka yang dramatis.

"Oh, gomen. Saya OOT. Tolong salahkan author itu," Luka berdehem. "Hari ini saya akan mengutarakan secara singkat rahasia dari Mayonaka Forest."

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah layar proyektor, ralat, tiba-tiba saja pikiran keenam detektif itu dimasuki(?) oleh kenangan masa lalu Mayonaka Forest.

.

.

.

* * *

[1994]

.

.

.

.

10 tahun yang lalu tepatnya tahun 1994, sepetak lahan kosong berluas 10 hektar (readers : itu yang kau sebut sebagai sepetak?! *author disantet*) dijadikan hutan. Di tengah hutan itu dibuat sebuah pondok dan apabila kita berjalan sedikit ada sebuah danau buatan yang indah yang bisa dipakai surfing (keren, 'kan?).

Pohon-pohon itu secara ajaib bertumbuh dengan cepat, maka tak sampai waktu satu tahun, hutan itu sudah lebat dengan pohon-pohon. Satu tahun kemudian, di depan Mayonaka Forest, Perumahan Crypton dibangun.

Saat pembangunan Perumahan Crypton, secara mendadak seluruh pekerja disana satu demi satu menghilang. Dan kejadian itu selalu berlangsung pada saat tengah malam, saat para pekerja beristirahat atau shift kerja, dan jejak darah pekerja itu menunjuk ke hutan itu. Maka sejak itu, hutan itu disebut sebagai Mayonaka Forest.

Ceritanya belum sampai disitu. Rahasianya bahkan belum terungkap.

Setelah Perumahan Crypton dibangun, berhentilah kejadian hilangnya pekerja dan Mayonaka Forest belum begitu terkenal. Tapi sebuah kasus menggemparkan terjadi, seorang psikopat paling berbahaya kabur dan konon berkeliaran di Jepang dan sudah berkeliaran selama setahun! Rumor mengatakan bahwa pelaku hilangnya pekerja itu adalah si psikopat itu.

Perserikatan Penyihir juga mendirikan perserikatan mereka disitu. Perserikatan Penyihir memulai aksi mistis mereka disitu. Mulai dari membunuh, mengobservasi manusia, menyantet dan segala hal mistis lainnya mereka mulai di hutan itu.

Hutan itu semakin angker, mengingat tak ada satu pun orang yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya selain si psikopat itu dan anggota Perserikatan Penyihir. Juga karena, hutan itu pasti sasaran terampuh para tahanan yang kabur namun tak pernah kembali.

Mati. Kata itu bisa menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan Mayonaka Forest. Dengan tak adanya manusia yang mau berlama-lama disitu. Maka rahasia bahwa si psikopat itu masih hidup dan mayat-mayat misterius tak akan pernah terungkap.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu apa rahasian hutan ini?" tanya Luka ketika sesi flashback itu selesai.

Keenam detektif itu menggeleng. "Mana bisa kami rahasia dari potongan-potongan gambar!" jawab Len.

"Baiklah, akan kupersingkat. Tolong, matikan lampu." Luka menyuruh Tekuno.

'Ruangan ini sudah gelap!' pikir keenam detektif itu.

"Rahasia Mayonaka Forest adalah kuburan massal yang berantakan dan danau mayatnya. Yah, kupikir kusudahi dulu meetingnya disini."

"Jadi, sekarang kami harus ngapain?" tanya Miku.

"Bermain game." jawab Gumi.

"Eh?"

"Kalian dibagi dalam dua kelompok untuk memecah rahasia Mayonaka Forest," sambung Gumi. "Ng, siapa yang tadi main jan-ken-pon? Rin-san dan Len-kun, 'ya?"

Rin dan Len mengangguk.

"Rin-san dan Len-san akan menjadi ketua masing-masing grup." SonIka nimbrung.

"Len-san akan mengetuai Miku-san dan Kaito-san. Ehm, Rin-san berarti akan memimpin Akaito-san dan Gakupo-san."

"Sebenarnya, darimana kalian mengetahui nama kami?"

"Satu, karena kami sudah mengenal lima di antara kalian. Dua, karena nama kalian tertulis jelas di atas kepala kalian. _Shinu_ _no_ _me_." jawab Miki (For note, Miki mati setelah dibawa ke kantor polisi setelah diselamatkan Len).

Keenam detektif itu merinding.

"Baiklah, supaya kalian bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat maka akan kuputuskan bahwa Rin-san akan mencari rambut kami yang dikubur entah dimana oleh Kami-sama. Temukan dua belas potongan rambut. Oh ya, Len-san akan mencari si psikopat itu. Bujuk dia agar mau keluar dari hutan, dia pemakai black magic, jadi hati-hati." lanjut Haku.

"Kalian sudah siap? Kami akan mengirim kalian?"

.

.

.

* * *

Tak ada aba-aba dan mereka dikirim begitu saja, menuju bahaya permainan mereka sendiri.

Mencari dua belas potongan rambut yang bisa dipastikan tersebar acak dan..

Membuat si psikopat keluar dari hutan...

* * *

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Data Profile Agent.

VocaSky Agent

1. Kagamine Len

Status : Active

Umur : 16 (27 Desember 19xx)

Nama Lain : Kagomei Ren

Julukan (di data kepolisian) : Autopsy Agent

Hobi : Mecahin kaca(?), bikin banana-split

Keahlian : Case Founder. Len hampir memiliki semua kemampuan agent-agent VocaSky. Tapi yang paling menonjol adalah keahlian autopsi (bakat dari ayahnya).

Tingkat intelegensi : 4/5

"_Victims's_ _data_ _is_ _the_ _first_ _clue_ _of_ _the_ _case_."

* * *

2. Kiiroine Rin

Status : Active

Umur : 16 (27 Desember 19xx)

Hobi : Menganalisa, menanam jeruk anti-maling di halaman belakang(?)

Nama Lain : Mikoto Ran

Julukan (di data kepolisian): Analysis Agent

Keahlian : Kemampuan menganalisa apapun. Penjelasan singkat padat, cocok jadi jubir untuk menyelesaikan kasus.

Tingkat intelegensi : 4/5

"_My examination is the end of the case."_

* * *

3. Shion Kaito

Status : Active

Umur : 16 (17 Februari 19xx)

Hobi : Membuat aplikasi, hacking, makan ice cream

Nama Lain : Otone Kai

Julukan (di data kepolisian): Data Thieves

Keahlian : Hacking, Craking, App Maker.

Tingkat intelegensi : 5/5

"_Technology = Case helper"_

* * *

4. Hatsune Miku

Status : Active

Umur : 16 (31 Agustus 19xx)

Hobi : Menembak, buat jus sayuran (terutama negi)

Nama Lain : Futane Komi

Julukan (di data kepolisian): Shooter Agent

Keahlian : Menembak dengan senapan, senjata (termasuk karet gelang dan ketapel) dari sudut, jarak, tempat manapun.

Tingkat intelegensi : 3,9/5

"_Shoot the clue, shoot the suspect."_

* * *

5. Kamui Gakupo

Status : Active

Umur : 16 (31 Juli 19xx)

Hobi : Berpedang, makan terong

Nama Lain : Kimio Pokii

Julukan (di data kepolisian): Samurai Agent

Keahlian : Berpedang, mencari informasi, menyamar.

Tingkat intelegensi : 3/5

"_No comment. Just happy with my sword and eggplant."_

* * *

[Data Profile End]

* * *

Update desu~

Author seneng banget lhoo, ternyata sequel ini direspon baik sama readers sekalian. Arigatou...

Kaito : Gue heran tingkat intelegent gue paling sempurna, kenapa gue dipanggil BaKaito, 'ya?

Len : 'Kan waktu zaman-zaman SD, lu itu anggota terpolos di genk kita.

Gakupo : Tingkat intelegent gue paling rendah?

Author : Iye, tapi masalah Fight Skill elu paling tinggi dan gue males nulis

Miku : Tingkat intelegent aku kok kagok gitu sih.. Pas-in jadi 4 aja lah.. Bentar lagi lebaran, 'kan?

Puasa aja belom, udah mau lebaran..

Author : Nggak bisa. Harga mutlak.

Rin : Tingkat intelegent gue sama Len sama. Ehm, nggak usah protes deh.

Oh ya, disini **Yuuma** yang dimutilasi bukan **Yuuma** temen sekelasnya Len dkk. (baca lagi TMA chapter 1 (readers : ogah!)). Yah, anggap aja dua orang Yuuma.

Kalo Mizki-nya sih bener. Guru bahasa Jepangnya Len dkk. di sekolah.

Wah, panjang tulisannya nggak memuaskan, 'ya? Gomen

Sense humor-ku mendadak kembali. Humornya kerasa nggak? Pasti nggak, 'ya?

Rin : Tumben lo lemes, thor~

Author : Stress nih~ Mana lagi flu~

Ngg, nggak bisa banyak bacot. Jari author pegel nih! (*digampar)

**Spoiler** : **Game**!

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

.

Shintaro Arisa-chan, out~


	3. Chapter 3 : The Psycho

Chapter 3 : The Psycho

Sequel of **The Mysterious Accident**

Disclaimer : **Vocaloid and the character belongs to Yamaha. Fanfic ini 1000000% milik BakArisa, si author yang stress pasca ujian!**

Warnings : **AU, OOC, OOT, MISSTYPO(S), TYPO(S), fanfik detektif gagal lagi buatan author, bahasa alay berantakan.**

**DLDR! Happy Reading!**

* * *

.

.

.

Len, Miku, dan Kaito diteleportasikan menuju sisi utara Mayonaka Forest. Di depan mereka ada sebuah danau dengan air berwarna hitam pekat dan berbau busuk.

Len menyentuh air itu, mengendusnya (Len : lo pikir gue guguk apa?), lalu menyusut jarinya ke pohon terdekat. Penciuman forensiknya mendeteksi hal aneh pada cairan itu.

"Air ini sudah bercampur dengan darah dan yang lainnya." ucap Len.

"Tak perlu kau kasih tahu pun, kami juga sudah bisa menebaknya. Danau ini bau sekali! Sungai Citarum aja nggak sebau ini! Harus WHO dan PBB menetapkan danau ini sebagai sungai terjorok!" jawab Miku sambil menutup hidungnya, membuat suaranya sengau-sengau.

"Citarum?" Len dan Kaito bertanya bebarengan.

"Iya, citarum. Sungai terjorok di dunia (menurut WHO), diduga mengandung senyawa radioaktif akibat limbah pabrik. Letaknya di Indonesia. Sayang sekali, padahal Indonesia itu archipelago terkeren yang pernah ada di muka bumi." jelas Miku lalu berdecak.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi guru geografi?"

"Sejak negara api menyerang. Mwahahahahaha!"

Kaito dan Len sweatdrop. Barusan Miku masih ketakutan setengah mati lantaran ketemu hantu, sekarang dia sudah melawak.. Yah, maklum ababil (ABG Labil (author : *ditembak negi*))

"UWAAAA! YAMETE! AKH! UWAAAAAA!"

Miku, Kaito dan Len langsung mencari pohon terdekat dan bersembunyi. Tangan mereka telah siaga dengan pistol masing-masing pada tangan mereka.

"YAMETTEEE! AKH!"

Len, Kaito, dan Miku bertukar pandang. Suaranya berasal dari seberang danau. Karena danau itu tak begitu luas, sebenarnya mereka bisa sampai ke seberang danau dalam waktu lima belas detik dengan cara berlari dari pinggir danaunya.

BYURR! Terdengar suara benda diceburkan ke danau.

GRRRRR! Deru suara gergaji mesin dinyalakan. Ketiga detektif itu menelan ludah. Apa dia psikopat dengan topeng bolong-bolong dan membawa gergaji mesin untuk membunuh korbannya, ralat, maksudnya memutilasi korbannya?

Suara gergaji mesin itu semakin mendekat! Miku menahan napasnya, tangannya masih siaga dengan pistolnya.

CRAKK! Pohon tempat Miku bersembunyi dibelah tepat di atas kepala Miku. Tanpa sempat Miku melihat siapa yang hampir mengancam nyawanya itu, Miku melepaskan enam tembakan beruntun. Tiga di kepala, satu di dada kanan, dan dua di dada kiri. 14 peluru tersisa.

"GRRRRR!" erang orang itu. "GROAAARRRR!"

Miku diserang. Saat kepalanya hampir bertemu dengan gergaji mesin itu, dengan cekatan Miku melepaskan tembakannya pada kepala dan jantung orang itu. Miku melepaskan satu peluru lagi.

Orang itu terjatuh dan menggelepar. Miku menebaknya sekali lagi pada dada kirinya dan orang itu benar-benar mati.

* * *

[Sisa peluru Miku : 12 peluru]

* * *

"Huh, mengagetkan saja," ucap Miku sambil menginjak dada orang itu kuat-kuat dan mengelap darah yang terciprat ke wajahnya. "Kenapa kalian nggak membantuku sih?"

"Kami tahu kalau shooter kita pasti menang melawan orang mabuk." jawab Kaito sambil menyimpan kembali pistolnya pada gun custom di pinggangnya.

Len berjalan menuju orang yang baru saja dibunuh Miku. Dia menyorotkan senternya. Mata secerah langit musim panas itu pun membulat.

"Zombie," kata Len.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Zombie?" ulang Kaito.

"Barusan Miku melawan zombie," Len mengeluarkan peralatan forensiknya.

Len merobek baju yang dikenakan orang itu. Ada sebuah jahitan acak-acakan di dada orang itu. Dia mengambil sebuah pisau bedah dan menyayat benang medis yang menjahit dada orang yang konon zombie itu. Miku menyorotkan senter Len lebuh dekat lagi.

"Ja-ja-jantungnya nggak ada!" seru Miku. Miku mundur perlahan-lahan. "Zombie.."

"Jantungnya diambil dan aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan mayat ini bisa bergerak. Bisa kupastikan bahwa ini bagian dari black magic itu," ucap Len sambil menjahit rapi dada mayat itu. "Bisa carikan aku ranting atau dedaunan atau apapun untuk menutupi mayat ini, Kaito, Miku?"

"Siap!" Kaito dan Miku pergi mencari barang yang dibutuhkan Len.

Semenit kemudian, Kaito dan Miku kembali dengan dedaunan kering yang cukup banyak. Len menaburkan dedaunan kering itu untuk menutupi mayat zombie itu.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Len menyandangkan tasnya.

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

* * *

Dari balik pohon, seorang pria menyeringai. Dia mengelus-elus pisaunya lalu dia tertawa kencang. Sesaat kemudian pria itu menangis, dia memandang pisaunya sedih. Lalu dia tertawa lagi. Di hadapannya tiga orang manusia sedang mencari dirinya.

"Kami-sama... hihihi.. detektif itu kemari.. hihihi..." ucap pria itu lewat walkie-talkie-nya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tiga orang detektif itu berjalan beriringan bersama dengan posisi Miku di tengah. Tangan mereka siaga di gun custom masing-masing. Len menyorotkan senternya kemana-mana.

"Hihihihi..."

Mereka mendengar suara cekikikan.

"Menurutmu apa itu suara Yuki?" tanya Kaito. Senter Len berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak dengan cepat.

"Ikuti bayangan itu!" Len berlari diikuti Miku dan Kaito dari belakang.

"HIHIHIHIHI!" cekikikan itu terdengar semakin keras.

Len dan kawan-kawan berhenti berlari. Terlalu banyak sulur dan pohon sampai-sampai tak ada jalan untuk masuk.

"HIHIHIHI!" cekikikan itu semakin keras, seakan-akan mengejek mereka. "Hihihihi, detektif payah akan berakhir disini.. hihihihihi..."

"Siapa yang kau panggil payah?!" Kaito marah. Miku membekap mulut cowok berambut biru itu.

"Hihihi.. rupanya mereka takut.. hihihi.."

Len sangat ingin membalas ucapan pria itu tapi pelototan Miku cukup untuk membuat Len diam.

JLEB! Sebuah pisau meluncur dan hampir saja mengenai Len. Untungnya, Len menghindar dan pisau itu menancap di tanah. Sebuah pisau meluncur lagi tapi langsung mental karena ditembak Len. 19 peluru tersisa. Ketiga detektif itu memasang posisi siaga lagi dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"HIHIHI! AKU BISA MELIHAT KALIAN DIMANA PUN KALIAN BERADA! HIHIHIHI.. EHM, BAGAIMANA KALAU DIKASIH SAMBUTAN.. HIHIHIHIH.."

'Sambutan?' batin ketiganya.

"Groooaarrrr, grooaarrr..."

Suara erangan itu membuat ketiga detektif muda itu merinding. Apa yang akan mereka lawan?

Peluru Kaito masih utuh. Miku tinggal 12 butir dan Len sembilan belas butir. Kalau ditambah dengan magazen simpanan mereka maka total peluru ada 40 pada Kaito, 32 butir pada Miku, dan 39 butir pada Len.

"Groooaarrrrr..."

Ketiga detektif itu bertukar pandangan lalu mengangguk. Pengaman pistol mereka telah dibuka dan telah siaga di depan wajah mereka. Mereka keluar dari persembuyian mereka dan melihat rombongan mayat hidup berjalan ke arah mereka. Rata-rata dari mereka memiliki tubuh yang tak utuh.

"GROAARRR!" erang zombie-zombie itu bersamaan. Mereka menambah kecepatan jalan pincang mereka dan tak beberapa dari mereka mulai bergabung.

"Resident evil versi apa ini?" Kaito bertanya polos dengan wajah tenang.

"Naik ke atas pohon! Sekarang!" teriak Len. Len mulai memanjat ke atas pohon. Len yang notabenenya penggemar pisang bisa dengan mudah memanjat pohon seperti animalia yang biasa memakan buah berkulit kuning itu (apa hubungannya?).

Len, Miku dan Kaito berdiri di atas pohon masing-masing. Menatap lautan mayat hidup di bawahnya. Len menyorotkan senter yang ditalikan di kepalanya ke arah zombie-zombie itu. Zombie-zombie itu rata-rata berpakaian seperti pekerja. Yah, Len bisa melihatnya meskipun baju zombie-zombie telah sobek-sobek disana sini.

"Miku," panggil Kaito. "Tadi, saat kau membunuh zombie yang pertama, berapa peluru yang kau butuhkan?"

"Delapan. 3 kepala, 3 jantung, 2 dada kanan." jawab Miku.

"Itu berlebihan. Miku, kau cuma buang-buang peluru saat menembak dada kanan zombie-nya." sanggah Len.

"Kalau begitu, enam peluru." Miku meralat kalimatnya.

"Tidak, kita hanya butuh tiga peluru untuk menembak seorang zombie!" seru Len.

Kaito dan Miku mangap.

'Apa yang dipikirkan si shota itu?'

'Apa yang dipikirkan maniak mayat itu?'

Pikir Kaito dan Miku bersamaan.

"Maksudmu, buat _critical_ _hit_ untuk membunuh mereka?" tanya Miku.

"Tentunya. 2 jantung 1 di kepala atau sebaliknya." jawab Len.

"Sisa peluruku 40, berarti kalau aku berhasil menembak dengan critical hit maka aku bisa menembak 13 zombie atau lebih, itupun kalau aku beruntung." Kaito menghitung.

"Sisa peluruku tinggal 32, jika menggunakan critical hit maka aku bisa membunuh 10 sampai 11 zombie." sambung Miku yang ikut-ikutan menghitung.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menggunakan 2 peluru untuk satu orang zombie."

"Berarti 16!"

Len menyeringai. "Sederhana, bukan?"

Len menyorotkan senternya lagi. "Ada sekitar 50. Aku tidak menghitung makhluk yang bersatu."

"Kau 13, kau 13, aku 16, maka totalnya cuma 42! Belum lagi kita harus mengalahkan yang bersatu! Peluru kita tak akan cukup!" Miku berseru. Satu demi satu zombie mulai memanjat pohon yang dinaiki ketiga detektif.

DOR! DOR! DOR! Peluru dimuntahkan ; Miku mengalahkan dua orang zombie (peluru tersisa : 28), Kaito mengalahkan satu orang zombie (peluru tersisa : 37), Len mengalahkan dua orang zombie (peluru tersisa : 33).

"Kita terdesak, Len! Kita tak bisa menggunakan rencana dadakanmu!" teriak Miku lagi.

"Dengan bekal sebuah magazen yang berisi 20 butir peluru untuk mengalahkan puluhan zombie, setidaknya kita butuh senjata lain!" tambah Kaito juga berteriak. "Semacam senapan mesin, granat, atau bazooka!"

"Berusahalah untuk mengirit peluru! Kalau bisa satu peluru untuk satu zombie!" Len melepaskan satu pelurunya untuk membuat seorang zombie jatuh dari pohonnya. "Aku akan mencoba mengingat apa yang kubawa dalam tasku!"

* * *

[Sisa peluru Len : 32 butir]

* * *

"Kau gila?!" seru Kaito dan Miku berbarengan.

"Konsentrasilah! Satu peluru satu zombie, konsentrasi saja pada hal itu!" Len melepaskan sebuah peluru dan membuat seorang zombie jatuh dari pohon dan mati. "Seperti itu!"

* * *

[Sisa peluru Len : 31]

* * *

Miku yang notabenenya seorang penembak terlatih, merasa malu. Dia selalu protes karena dipikirannya, dia perlu banyak peluru untuk mengalahkan zombie-zombie itu.

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir jauh persepsi-nya tentang 'banyak peluru, zombie kalah' lalu menyeringai. "Satu peluru, satu zombie. Siapa yang paling sedikit mengalahkan zombie, setelah kasus ini berakhir harus mentraktir yang menang."

Len menyeringai. "With my pleasure, mademoiselle."

Kaito ikutan terbakar. Dia tahu kemampuan menembaknya tak sebaik Miku. Jika diurutkan masalah tembak-menembak urutannya pasti seperti ini ; Miku, Gakupo, Rin, Len, dan yang paling terakhir adalah Kaito. Meskipun dia sudah berkali-kali main game shooting di game center dekat sekolah untuk latihan, tetap saja. Sesusah apapun dia berusaha, Miku pasti ada di atasnya, dalam masalah tembak-menembak.

"Aku tak akan mentraktir kalian! Lihat saja! Satu peluru, dua zombie!" Kaito berseru berapi-api. Len nyaris saja tertawa karena melihat maniak komputer yang berdiri tepat di pohon sebelahnya itu berteriak karena tak mau mentraktir mereka. Oh ya, mereka harus ingat bagaimana ruginya Kaito saat dia mentraktir empat orang manusia yang sangat rakus terhadap makanan kesukaannya hanya karena dia kalah jumlah korban. Plus sekarang Akaito bergabung. Abangnya pasti seneng banget morotin duit adeknya.

"Satu peluru, dua zombie?" Miku terdengar meremehkan. "Kalau aku satu peluru, tiga zombie, lihat saja."

Kaito mendecak sebal, dia kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada sasarannya yaitu zombie.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! Peluru ditembakkan ke kepala dan dada kiri zombie-zombie itu. Ada seorang zombie yang berhasil memanjat sampai ke dahan tempat Miku berdiri.

Miku menendang leher zombie itu dengan sebuah tendangan berputar khas-nya. Miku sudah menggunakan magazen cadangnya. Peluru tersisa 16. Zombie yang dikalahkan : 23 (dengan zombie yang pertama kali muncul). Selama bertarung di atas pohon, dia berhasil menggunakan critical hit 13 kali, satu peluru meleset, dan satu zombie ditendang lalu diterjunkan sampai mati. Yah, jangan samakan wanita berinisial 'Fox' dari film Hollywood sana dengan seorang Hatsune Miku, penembak jitu wanita termuda pertama di Negeri Sakura.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! Lima peluru dimuntahkan dari moncong pistol semi-otomatis berwarna hitam metalik itu. Len mengambil magazen cadangannya dan memasangnya dengan cepat.

DOR! DOR! DOR! 17 peluru tersisa. Len sudah membunuh 17 zombie dan 2 zombie gabungan dengan 15 critical hit dan 2 peluru meleset.

Lain Len dan Miku, lain juga dengan Kaito. Keinginannya untuk tak mentraktir empat manusia freak, konsentrasi dan keakuratannya dalam menembak benar-benar meningkat pesat. Entah bagaimana caranya, pelurunya itu bisa menembus dua zombie sekaligus.

Kaito membuka kamar pelurunya, mengeluarkan magazennya yang sudah kosong dan me-reload-nya (gila, bahasanya) dengan cepat.

Miku nggak terima, kemampuannya serasa direndahkan dua orang cowok di yang berdiri sambil menembak di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Dia menggigit sudut bibirnya. Kekuatan rahasianya keluar.

(SFX : JENG JENG JENGGG)

(ANGLE CAMERA : MIKU'S FACE ON ANGRY MODE)

#tolongdiabaikan

Tangannya yang memegang pistol menegang. Matanya menyipit sebelah.

"Hatsune's Shoot!" teriaknya. Oh yeah, Miku mengeluarkan jurus keturunan keluarganya. Baru satu kalimat tapi Kaito dan Len sudah menahan diri sebisanya. Mereka mulai kehilangan kendali memegang pistolnya. Aura super itu menggeliat meminta keluar.

"TRIPLE PERFORATE!" teriak Miku.

DOR! Secara ajaib peluru Miku membuat seorang zombie gabungan meledak dan hancur menjadi onggokan-onggokan daging! Pelurunya masih melesat dan menembus dua orang zombie lagi. Kekuatan gadis bermarga Hatsune itu benar-benar memancing aura chuunibyou dari Kaito dan Len yang dulu nyaris menjadi chuunibyou saat SMP. Kaito dan Len melongo sambil mengelus dada, untung imajinasi chuunibyou mereka langsung mati begitu mendengar teriakan melengking Miku yang tak terkendalikan dan menulikan telinga untuk sesaat.

"Aku nggak akan kalah!" Miku menyusut darah yang terciprat ke wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

CKREK! CKREK! CKREK! Miku kehabisan pelurunya. Len pun bernasib sama. Kaito yang tersisa.

DOR! Pelurunya justru meleset.

"Tamatlah kita," ucap Kaito dengan nada pesimis pada setiap katanya.

Miku menggaruk pohon di sebelahnya. "Bahkan jumlah mereka tak berkurang."

Len membuka tasnya. Tangannya sibuk mencari benda yang sangat dibutuhkannya.

"Untung aku bawa ini!" Len mengacungkan sebuah botol berwarna biru langit dengan ukuran lima liter itu. "Alkohol 70%!"

Len membanjurkan alkohol itu ke arah para zombie dan mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Len?!" tanya Miku.

"Bersiaplah untuk melompat dan berguling," Len menjatuhkan pemantik itu.

"Melompat dan apa?" tanya Miku dan Kaito berbarengan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Karena alkhol itu mudah sekali menguap maka...

BUUUUUMMMMM! Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi. Zombie-zombie terbakar. Len, Miku, dan Kaito terhempas karena ledakan itu dan jatuh bergulingan.

"Akh!" rintih Miku saat kepalanya menabrak sebuah kerikil kecil. "Aduh..." Kini di kepala gadis berambut toska itu ada sebuah benjol sebesar biji kedelai.

Miku menengok kiri dan kanannya. Tak ada dua orang cowok yang menjadi rekan setim-nya.

"Miku," suara baritone milik si maniak es krim memanggil nama kecil si gadis Hatsune.

"Aku disini, Kaito!" Miku menyahut. Pemuda berambut biru itu berlari menuju sumber datangnya suara sahabat sepermainannya dari kecil itu.

"BaKaito, Miku!" suara tinggi pemuda berkuncir yang menjadi ketua kelompok pencari si psikopat itu giliran memanggil. Miku melambaikan tangannya ketika sorot senter yang terpasang di kepala Len itu menyorot dirinya.

"Len!" suara baritone itu terdengar lagi. Kini dua orang pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda itu berlari menuju sang gadis yang berambut toska.

Miku langsung memeluk kedua pemuda itu. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil melepas pelukannya.

Kaito dan Len yang masih kaget lantaran dipeluk oleh satu-satunya wanita dalam tim mereka kali ini hanya diam. (Author : Wuih, Miku bener-bener labil *diselepet karet)

Mata Miku menyipit, dia menggeser rambut yang menghalangi kening Kaito.

"Jidatmu berdarah, Kaito!" ujar Miku yang lalu sibuk mencari sesuatu untuk mengobati luka childhood laki-laki kesayangannya itu (Miku : Apaan sih? *blush).

"Eh, oh, nggak usah pedulikan." Kaito menepis tangan Miku perlahan. Beruntung karena senter Len sibuk menyorot tempat lain, Miku tak bisa melihat rona wajah pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Len, ada plester tidak?" tanya Miku pada Len yang sibuk menyorot-nyorot pohon di sekitarnya.

"Jangan hiraukan, Miku. Biarkan saja. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri," cegah Kaito. "Sebaiknya, kita cari jalan lain untuk menemukan si psikopat itu."

Len menyerahkan sebuah plester dengan ukuran lumayan besar.

"Aku nggak mau kau terluka. Itu saja." jawab Miku polos sambil menempelkan plester itu pada kening Kaito yang terluka. Miku tak memikirkan bagaimana orang yang mendengar ucapannya itu. Kaito masih merona. Bahkan lebih merah lagi.

Len berdehem, merusak suasana.

Kaito melempar deathglare dan Len hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Satu sama, BaKaito." ucap Len.

Kaito ingat saat dia berdehem saat Len sedang menenangkan Rin waktu mereka masih mencoba menyelesaikan kasus TMA. Kaito mendecih sebal.

"Kita harus lanjut jalan." ucap Miku.

Len dan Kaito mengekor di belakang Miku yang memimpin jalan.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI.. suara cekikikan itu terdengar lagi. "Wah, wah, rupanya mayat-mayatku bisa kalian kalahkan. Hihihihi, Kami-sama nanti marah~"

'Kami-sama?' pikir ketiga detektif itu sama.

"Kami-sama kalian itu, Utane Mayu, 'kan?!" seru Len menebak. Mereka bertiga saling memunggungi. Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap liar daerah sekelilingnya.

"Fufufufufufufu~, Mayu-chan itu bukan Kami-sama, hihihihihi~" jawab pria misterius itu masih cekikikan. "Mayu-chan wa ore no musume desu. Hihihihihihi.."

'Bukan?! Lalu apa maksud Zeiko saat itu?' batin Len.

"Keluar kau!" seru Len.

BRUKKK! Suara gedebuk benda keras dijatuhkan dari ketinggian. Len menyorotkan senternya.

"Mayat!" serunya lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa orang misterius itu menggema di seluruh hutan. Sesuatu memantulkan sinar senter Len. Benda itu adalah sebuah kapak. Suaranya berbeda.

"Kalian itu berisik sekali," ucap orang itu. Dari suaranya bisa dipastikan dia seorang wanita.

"Kau siapa?! Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Len bertanya sambil melangkah mundur bersama kedua temannya. Oh, salahkan mereka yang sekarang tak punya senjata.

CRAK! CRAK! CRAK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan," senternya menangkap sosok cewek itu. Cewek berambut cream dengan bando kelinci di telinganya dan juga kapak yang berdarah-darah. "Mayu?!"

Mayu menghiraukan seruan detektif berambut kuning itu dan terus menebaskan kapaknya ke tubuh si mayat. Mayu tertawa lalu memanggul kapaknya yang berlumuran darah. Di depannya, mayat yang jatuh barusan sudah hancur dengan potongan-potongan abstrak. Mayu memutar bahunya, pegal.

"Kaulah Kami-sama itu!" seru Miku.

Mayu mengambil satu potongan tubuh mayat itu dan mengulumnya seperti memakan lolipop. Matanya menatap sinis ketiga detektif. "Hahahaha, apa kecantikanku terlalu berlebih sampai-sampai kalian sebut aku 'Kami-sama'? Umm, pasti jika aku bermandikan darah, aku pasti terlihat lebih eksotis. Hahahahaha!"

Miku berbalik dan muntah saat melihat Mayu yang tangan kanannya mengorek-ngorek daging mayat di depannya dan tangannya mengolesi dirinya dengan darah. Seragam musim dinginnya yang berlencana 'Crypton High School' kini bercampur warna merah darah. Sesekali Mayu menjilati darah yang membasahi jari-jarinya.

Len dan Kaito yang udah tahan mental melihat Mayu yang mulai menjilat bagian tubuh mayat yang barusan dimutilasinya, cuma menutup hidung karena bau amis darah mayat itu menusuk reseptor hidung mereka (mereka sangat bersyukur karena sudah baca manga dan nonton short anime mengerikan yang sedikit berbau incest berjudul 'Nama lain kepompong' itu #IYKWIM).

NYAM.. NYAM.. GLUK.. Suara potongan daging mayat yang dimakan Mayu itu betul-betul membuat Miku mual. Miku muntah lagi, sampai badannya terasa lemas dan jatuh.

"Kau adalah psikopat itu!" seru Len, di tangannya sebuah pisau lipat teracung.

Acara makan daging mayat Mayu berhenti dan dia menatap Len bingung.

"Psikopat? Bukan aku si psikopat itu. Jika kalian tanya siapa anggota Perserikatan Penyihir yang belum dibunuh, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menjawab, aku adalah anggota yang belum dibunuh." Mayu menjelaskan dengan mulut belepotan daging dan darah.

Pertahan mual Kaito runtuh sudah, dia juga ikut muntah.

Len mengambil cairan lain dari tasnya. Sebotol obat bius. Dia membuang sebagian dari cairan itu lalu berjalan menuju Mayu yang masih asyik makan mayat. (Author : Aku sendiri muntah ngebayanginnya.)

Len menuangkan cairan itu di atas onggokan daging-daging mayat yang belum disantap Mayu. Mayu yang tak peduli tentang apa yang dituangkan Len, terus melanjutkan acara makannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mayu tertidur berkat bius yang Len berikan pada daging santapannya.

"Kaito, Miku, ayo bantu aku. Kita dapat Mayu. Jika, kita mendapatkan si psikopat itu, kita juga harus membawa cewek itu." ucap Len.

Kaito berdiri dan berjalan lemas. Miku tak bisa bergerak banyak, terlalu banyak makanan yang sedang diproses di tubuhnya keluar.

Kaito membuang kapak yang ada di tangan Mayu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Len menyeret Mayu pada sebuah pohon dan mengikatnya dengan sangat kencang dengan sulur pohon. Kaito mematahkan bando kelinci yang ada di kepala Mayu dan menyumpal mulut si kanibal itu dengan salah satu kuping kelincinya.

Len menyorotkan senternya pada sobekan kain yang terserak dekat tubuh mayat itu. "Mayu memakan teman sekolahnya sendiri." ucapnya sambil mengangkat lencana yang terpasang di sobekan kain itu.

"Hah, terima kasih karena telah menangkap anggota terakhir kami. Dia ini benar-benar menjijikkan."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku Tianyi. Luo Tianyi." jawab arwah bernama Tianyi.

Tiba-tiba Tianyi berpendar hitam dan Mayu terbelah, Miku muntah lagi.

"Cepatlah kalian pergi, sebelum psikopat itu menangkap kalian."

Tianyi menghilang dengan cepat.

"Ini gila." kata Kaito sambil menggendong Miku di punggunganya.

"Demi kembalinya gelar detektif kita, hal gila ini harus kita lewati." sahut Len.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka lagi.

"Aku harus tangan, hihihihihihihi~"

.

.

.

* * *

"HIHIHIHIHI~" cekikikan menyebalkan itu kini terdengar lagi. Len, Kaito, dan Miku kini benar-benar sudah kesal.

"KELUAR KAU, BAJINGAN!" teriak Len marah. Dia tak peduli, meskipun dia cuma punya sebilah pisau lipat untuk menyerang psikopat yang sudah buron selama sepuluh tahun itu.

Sang dewi malam sudah digantikan dengan sang mentari yang masih malu-malu menunjukkan sinarnya. Langit gelap itu pun mulai digantikan dengan semu merah sang mentari yang baru datang menemani sang mega.

Len tak perlu repot-repot menyorotkan senternya untuk mencari siapa psikopat itu. Senternya telah digantikan oleh matahari.

Seseorang melompat dari atas pohon. Dengan sebuah pisau yang mengkilat di tangannya. Baju tahanannya yang lusuh dan sudah robek disana-sini, membuktikan bahwa dia tak pernah menyentuh dunia luar.

"Hihihihi~ Kami-sama akan marah kalau aku tak membunuh kalian. Mayu putriku juga telah kalian habisi~ Menyebalkan, hihihihihihihihi..." pria itu cekikikan lagi lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. "Huwaaa.. Mayu-chan, jangan tinggalkan Tou-san sendirian di sini... Mayu-chan, hihihihihihi.."

Miku melompat dari punggung Kaito bersiaga untuk apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau, kau si psikopat itu! Kau yang membunuh ratusan pekerja Perumahan Crypton! Kau yang kabur dari penjara sepuluh tahun lalu!" Miku berteriak dari balik punggung Kaito. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Kaito dan Kaito pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Miku. Dia tidak mau kehilangan sahabat pertamanya.

Pria itu tertawa dan sejurus kemudian menangis. "Kalian nggak boleh menyalahkanku atas matinya para pekerja itu.. hihihihihihi~"

Secepat kilat, tiba-tiba pria itu berlari menuju Miku. Miku yang kaget dan tak ada persiapan untuk menyerang karena psikopat itu berlari terlalu kencang. Dia hampir saja tertusuk kalau saja Kaito tak mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

JLEB! Lengan kanan Kaito tertusuk. Pisau itu juga sedikit menembus dadanya.

"Akh!" erang Kaito ketika itu dicabut paksa dari tangannya. Miku menendang si psikopat itu sampai si psikopat itu terpental beberapa meter. Pisau kesayangan psikopat itu terlempar jauh ke dalam hutan.

Psikopat itu berniat mencakar wajah mulus si gadis bermarga Hatsune itu tapi Miku berhasil menghindar dengan bantuan dorongan dari Len, meskipun kini tangannya dan tangan Len mengeluarkan darah karena dicakar kuku-kuku panjang sang psikopat. Len menjatuhkan tasnya dan memberikan psikopat itu tendangan pada tengkuknya. Psikopat itu jatuh, dia masih bertahan.

Kaito memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Dia melepas syalnya dan mengikatkannya dengan kencang pada lengannya yang ditusuk. Kaito melompat untuk meraih sebuah sulur pohon yang cukup panjang dan keras dan melibaskannya ke arah leher sang psikopat yang sedang beradu jotos dengan Len. Sulur itu langsung melingkar dengan kencang di leher sang psikopat. Miku yang melihat kesempatan ini langsung menarik tangan si psikopat itu ke belakang. Len berlari dan langsung menerjang perut si psikopat dengan tendangannya.

Bisa dipastikan kedua tangan si psikopat itu pasti patah, mengingat suara 'TRAK!' yang kencang saat Len menerjang perutnya dengan sebuah lompatan.

Kaito berjalan menemui kedua temannya.

"...O-sama... Kami-sama..." igau psikopat itu lalu pingsan.

"Dia bilang apa tadi? Oo-sama?" Kaito bertanya dengan napas tersenggal dan tangan kirinya yang menutupi tangannya yang terluka dan masih mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Bukan. Dia bilang Ou-sama," sahut Miku. Tiba-tiba Miku limbung, Kaito menangkap tubuh gadis berambut toska itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Kaito merangkul Miku dan Miku segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kaito. "Rasanya aku lemas sekali. Nggak apa-apa 'kan aku bersandar padamu untuk sementara waktu?"

Kaito mengangguk.

"Sepertinya yang diucapkannya O-sama. Mungkin dia lah Kami-sama itu." timpal Len.

"Yatta! Kalian sudah menyelesaikan game-nya, hihihihihi~"

Itu suara arwah anak kecil yang beberapa jam lalu menyambut mereka di Mayonaka Forest.

"Yuki!" seru ketiganya kompak. Mereka melihat si arwah yang hobi cekikikan itu. Di belakangnya berdiri si arwah berambut soft pink yang masih berwajah stoic itu.

"Kalian cepat bawa psikopat itu keluar dari Mayonaka Forest. Hayaku!" perintah Luka.

"Ha-ha'i!" sahut ketiga detektif itu sambil mengambil perlengkapan mereka.

Len memotong sulur yang panjangnya nyaris 2 meter itu ke dalam beberapa bagian untuk mengikat mulut, tangan, dan kaki sang psikopat. Miku dan Kaito juga ikut serta untuk membantu Len mengikat sang psikopat.

Len menarik tali yang sengaja dipakai untuk menyeret sang psikopat. "Kami pergi dulu, Luka-san."

"Keluarlah dari hutan ini. Jika Rin-san telah menemukan Kami-sama, aku akan menteleportasikan kalian kemari lagi. Sementara kalian di luar hutan, pelajarilah sebaik mungkin buku tua yang aku tinggalkan di sekolah, tepatnya di tempat aku sering menghabiskan waktu. Carilah, disana ada cara untuk menghancurkan Kami-sama." pesan Luka.

"Tunggu," Len menarik tangan Luka yang hendak menghilang itu. "Tolong jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau membunuh Yuki dengan mind control-mu."

Luka menghela napas. "Karena semua anggota Perserikatan Penyihir harus mati. Jika Perserikan terus ada, entah apa jadinya nanti dunia ini. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bantu menyeret psikopat itu keluar hutan. Cepatlah, jika nanti tiba-tiba psikopat itu sadar, kalian bisa disantet."

"Ba-baik!"

Len menyusul kedua sahabatnya untuk menyeret sang psikopat keluar hutan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah berputar-putar untuk mencari jalan keluar, akhirnya ketiga detektif menemukan jalan setapak yang mengarah keluar hutan, gerbang barat Mayonaka Forest yang berhadapan langsung dengan Perumahan Crypton. Miku masih saja merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Kaito, sementara Kaito membantu Len untuk menyeret si psikopat.

Hari telah pagi, bisa dibuktikan dengan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyelimuti tubuh tiga detektif yang habis menjelajah sebuah hutan angker di Jepang yang dingin.

"Miku," panggil Kaito sambil menatap gadis yang kini terlihat pucat di sampingnya. "Kau merasa baikan?"

Miku mengangguk.

"Miku, kau bisa panggil polisi?" tanya Kaito yang masih asyik menarik si psikopat. "Itu pun kalau kau bisa."

"Akh," itu suara si psikopat. Oh, jangan salahkan Kaito dan Len yang telah membuat punggung si psikopat lecet-lecet. Kaito dan Len berhenti di depan sebuah pohon dan mengistirahatkan diri mereka.

"Baiklah," Miku mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ikut beristirahat di sebuah pohon bersama Kaito dan Len. Mereka sudah keluar dari Mayonaka Forest.

Sementara Miku sibuk menelepon pihak berwajib, Kaito dan Len berbincang-bincang.

"Black Magic itu banyak menggunakan kekuatan mata," ucap Len memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu kita pasang blindfold saja pada mata psikopat itu." sahut Kaito.

Len mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari tasnya. Miku mundur, dia masih phobia suntikan.

Len menarik pangkal suntikan itu dan menusukkan jarumnya pada sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna bening, cairan itu mirip dengan cairan pembersih toilet.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Miku sambil menutup ponselnya. Lega rasanya kini ponselnya sudah mendapatkan sinyal. "Polisi akan datang sepuluh menit lagi."

"Membius," Len menusukkan jarum suntik itu pada leher psikopat itu. "Kita harus buru-buru kabur dan cari klinik untuk menjahit luka tusuk Kaito dan membersihkan luka cakar di tanganku dan Miku. Sebelum itu, kita ikat dulu psikopat ini di pohon!"

"Baik!"

Kaito mengikat tangan psikopat itu membelakang tubuhnya. Miku mengikat seluruh tubuh psikopat itu dan Len mengikat mulut psikopat itu pada pohon.

Suara sirene polisi terdengar. Len, Kaito dan Miku langsung berlari untuk bersembunyi. Rupanya tak hanya mobil polisi yang, mobil dari media cetak dan elektronik pun berdatangan.

"Ups, kita membuat perumahan yang sepi kebisingan." ucap Kaito lalu tertawa.

"Sesekali perumahan sepi pun harus ribut, Kai." sahut Miku.

Ketiganya tertawa.

"Kita cari klinik lalu ke sekolah, kita cari cara untuk membantu Rin dan yang lainnya untuk mengalahkan Kami-sama." Len berkata sambil meneruskan acara lari pagi mereka.

"Baik, Kapten!" balas Kaito dan Miku kompak.

.

.

.

* * *

[CRYPTON CLINIC CENTER]

* * *

.

.

.

.

Miku dan Len masih menunggu Kaito yang dijahit luka di ruang klinik. Tangan mereka yang dicakar telah diobati dan dibalut perban.

"Len, alasanmu saat dokter itu bertanya dari mana kita dapat luka cakar itu benar-benar super." ucap Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Karena kupikir alasan dicakar cakar-cakaran buat tokusatsu itu cocok." balas Len polos. Miku tertawa lagi sambil menjitak Len. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Miku berubah saat dia melihat pintu di depannya. Wajahnya terihat tegang. Len yang melihat itu berinisiatif untuk menenangkannya.

"Miku, tenanglah. Kaito pasti baik-baik saja."

"Aku tenang kok, Len."

"Terus kenapa kakimu gemetaran gitu?"

"Aku kebelet pipis. Gah, udah nggak tahan. Aku ke toilet dulu ya!" Miku melesat menuju toilet dan meninggalkan Len yang cengo dan tasnya di kursi tunggu sebelah Len.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kaito keluar dari ruang klinik. Tangannya yang tertusuk sudah dibalut dengan perban dan syal kesayangannya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Mana Miku?" tanya Kaito.

"Di toilet." jawab Len.

Miku keluar dari toilet sambil mendesah lega. Dia langsung berlari menuju dua temannya dan menghambur memeluk Kaito.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Tensimu normal, 'kan? Kau nggak kehilangan banyak darah, 'kan? Lukanya nggak parah, 'kan?" tanya Miku bertubi-tubi.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Miku. Terima kasih perhatiannya." jawab Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Miku halus.

"Ehem," Len berdehem, merusak suasana lagi. Lalu dia bersiul-siul tanpa dosa saat Kaito melempar deathglare lagi padanya.

"Ayo, kita ke sekolah. Jam segini mungkin penjaga sekolah masih tidur." ucap Len sambil menyandangkan tasnya pada bahunya, mengalihkan topik.

Miku dan Kaito berjalan mengekor di belakang Len menuju sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[PLACE : VOCASORA GAKUEN]

* * *

.

.

.

.

Setelah izin pada penjaga sekolah, Len, Miku, dan Kaito pergi menyebar ke ruang OSIS, atap sekolah, dan ruangan kelas tiga.

Len membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan menemukan bahwa ruangan itu masih berantakan dengan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran, kursi yang jungkir balik, mouse menggantung, dan AC yang mati.

"Apa yang terjadi pada OSIS tahun ini?" Len bermonolog. Dia membuka sebuah lemari data raksasa dan mencari arsip milik Luka.

Len menemukan sebuah plastik berisi sebuah buku. Len mengeluarkan buku itu dan mulai membacanya.

'Ini buku harian, kenapa ditaruh di tempat seperti ini? Aneh..' batin Len.

Len menutup lemari arsip itu dengan kakinya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Kembalikan buku itu. Itu milik Megurine-sama."

Len melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. Itu adalah pria yang sama seperti yang menyerang mereka saat kecelakaan Luka beberapa minggu lalu.

"Huh, bukannya kau sudah pernah kukalahkan?" Len menyembunyikan bukunya di balik punggungnya dan menyelipkannya ke saku celana.

"Buku Megurine-sama." pria itu berjalan mendekat dengan tangan yang siap meninju.

Len melihat posisi si orang aneh itu. Melihat bahwa jalan orang itu sedikit mengangkang, maka Len berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, mengumpulkan tenaga dan mulai berlari dan...

SRETTTT! Len melewati pria itu dengan sebuah slide super yang melintasi kaki orang itu ala slider(?) handal.

"Catch me!" seru Len sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

'Gomen, Len-kun. Biar aku yang mengurusnya.' Luka bertelepati dengan Len.

'Terserah kau, Luka-san.' balas Len juga bertelepati.

Di sisi lain, Kaito sibuk mencari sesuatu di atap sekolah, tepatnya dekat torent air. Mau ngapain? Nyolong Wi-Fi dari gedung di belakangnya.

Kaito membuka ponselnya dan mengaktifkan Wi-Fi Locatornya. Setelah cara pencurian yang sulit dijelaskan, Kaito berhasil mendapatkan sinyal Wi-Fi dan mulai mencari info apapun tentang Luka.

Kaito mendengar suara keributan di bawah dan berniat turun karena dia tak menemukan apapun.

"Kai, ada apaan?" Miku yang baru saja muncul setelah menggeledah seluruh tiga.

"Nggak tahu! Kita turun aja!"

Kaito dan Miku berlari bersamaan menuju lantai bawah. Mereka sampai lorong kelas dua yang dekat dengan ruang OSIS. Mereka melihat seorang pria tergeletak dengan mulut berbusa.

Miku menyentuh sisi leher pria itu lalu menggeleng. "Udah mati."

"Kita cabut dari sini. Len? Lu dimana?" Kaito memanggil ketua timnya.

"Mungkin udah di bawah. Ayo kita kejar."

Miku dan Kaito meninggalkan pria itu dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Sebagai orang yang tak mendapatkan petunjuk, mereka harus cepat mencari ketuanya yang agak pelupa itu.

Miku dan Kaito sudah sampai di halaman sekolah dan sibuk memanggil nama Len.

"Miku, Kaito, kita harus kembali ke Mayonaka Forest. Aku sudah tahu cara mengalahkan Kami-sama." Len datang dan langsung berlari menuju halte bis. Miku dan Kaito mengekor di belakang Len.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa 'Kami-sama' itu?" tanya Kaito sambil menyenggol tangan Len.

"Rahasia."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Line :**

**Yooooooo, chapter 3 selesai!**

**Sono-ichi, aku mau bilang 'Gomen' buat readers yang menjawab Kami-sama-nya itu Mayu.. Bisa nebak siapa Kami-sama itu? #slap. Oh ya, yang pernah nebak kalo Kami-samanya itu berinisial 'KY' juga maaf, jawabannya salah. Bisa nebak nggak nih? #slappedagain**

**Oh ya, tanding sihirnya ada chapter depan bersama Rin, Akaito, dan Gakupo! *applause**

**Nggak ada humor, 'ya? Habis bingung sih mau naro dimana.. Mereka 'kan ngelawan zombie tapi ada hint-hint romance-nya (kerasa nggak?)**

**Hell, aku bener stress nge-bayangin kalo fanfic ini bener-bener diperanin manusia (khusus chapter ini). Sungguh gila! Entah keracunan apa aku dapat ide gila kayak gini...**

**Rin : Makanya cari insprasi jangan waktu buang sampah..**

**Chapter depan mungkin bakal jadi supernatural. Tunggu aja :)**

**Eh, aku waktu liat ada 12 reviewers yang me-review fic ini rasanya seneng banget. Akhirnya ada fanfict buatanku yang dapet review lebih dari 10 walaupun baru dua chapter.**

**Untuk readers yang review/fav/follow aku ucapin 'Sankyuuuuuuu!'. Silent readers juga, 'Sankyuuuu! Dakedo, tolong review dong. Kalo aku review via mobile juga cuma ngeluarin 7kB buat login dan 10kB buat posting review. Nggak bakal menguras habis kuota internet kok.. '**

**Untuk menjawab review, mungkin akan dilakukan di chapter lain...**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Fear Game!

Chapter 4 : Fear Game!

.

.

.

Mayonaka Forest

* * *

Sequel of **The Mysterious Accident**

Disclaimer : **Vocaloid and the character belongs to Yamaha. Fanfic ini 1000000% milik BakArisa, si author yang stress pasca ujian!**

Warnings : **AU, OOC, OOT, MISSTYPO(S), TYPO(S), fanfik detektif gagal lagi buatan author, bahasa alay berantakan.**

**DLDR! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Rin, Akaito, dan Gakupo diteleportasikan ke bagian selatan Mayonaka Forest. Ketiganya melongo. Meskipun hari masih gelap tapi mereka bisa melihat di hadapan mereka ada sebuah mansion raksasa yang bila dibersihkan dan sedikit diperbaiki pasti mewah sekali.

"Wew, keren banget! Ada mansion sekeren ini di tengah hutan angker kayak gini!" komentar Gakupo. Akaito dan Rin mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Akaito-nii," panggil Rin. Rin menyerahkan senternya (itu juga senter milik Miku yang dia pinjam). "Aku rasa Onii-san lebih pantas menjadi ketua dibandingkan aku. Onii-san pasti sudah berpengalaman dalam tugas seperti ini, 'kan?"

Akaito mengacak rambut Rin sambil tersenyum. Kalau orang lain lihat bisa dipastikan adegan seperti ini akan terlihat seperti 'oom-oom pedo ngerayu bocah kecil'. Hal ini terjadi mengingat badan Rin kalau dilihat dari jauh mirip anak SD dan wajah Akaito yang dilihat dari jauh seperti oom-oom. (author : *mata author ditetesin air jeruk + cabe). Oke, abaikan deskripsi nggak penting di atas.

Akaito menggeleng. "Aku cuma cameo

dalam grup ini. Kau lebih pantas untuk memimpin kami."

Cuih, kalimatnya sok dewasa banget! Apalagi tuh, cameo? Jangan mendramatisir suasanan, oh, Pangeran CabErro.

Rin mempoutkan bibirnya, manyun. "Aku nggak bisa memimpin sebuah misi dimana kita harus bermain permainan nggak jelas untuk mendapatkan 12 potongan rambut!" seru Rin. Tiba-tiba dia menunduk sedih. "Aku nggak bisa memimpin, aku terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin."

Gakupo yang dari tadi diam, menepuk bahu Rin pelan. "Lemah? Mana ada cewek lemah yang berani menautkan jari dengan arwah."

"Sialan kau!" Rin meninju pelan lengan pemuda berambut ungu yang telah menjadi bagian dari grupnya sejak SMP sambil tertawa. "Kau benar. Tapi tetap saja, aku nggak berani. Aku takut, jika sesuatu terjadi pada kalian aku takut aku tak bisa bertanggung jawab."

Akaito mengambil senter di tangan Rin. "Baiklah, aku akan memimpin kalian. Aku 'kan aniki yang baik."

'Baiklah, aku tahu kalau Tuan Tampan akan memimpin. Aku tak tega membiarkan seorang gadis manis-lucu-imut-loli memimpin dua orang pria, terlebih salah satunya adalah mantan pacarku, tch." itu suara Luka, si arwah yang menjadi terduga dalam kasus yang membuat Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku, Gakupo kehilangan pekerjaan detektif lepas mereka.

Ketiga manusia itu mengeluarkan aura masing-masing.

Rin merasa senang karena dibilang manis, imut, lucu. Tapi disaat yang sama dia juga manyun karena Luka menyebutnya loli. Hei, Rin itu tidak loli. Hanya sedikit rata saja. (author : *ditempeleng).

Akaito gemetaran karena dibilang tampan. Aneh? Memang. Lagi-lagi dia disebut tampan oleh Luka yang sudah menjadi arwah. Jika cinta tak mengenal dunia, bisa saja mereka jadian. Dengan begitu, Akaito akan melepas masa JONES-nya dan untuk pertama kalinya dia akan memiliki pacar. Tapi si maniak cabai ini memiliki pikiran yang (terkadang) dipasang realistis. Mana mungkin dia menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah berbeda dunia dengannya. Luka juga lumayan cantik, dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda dan oppai yang agak berisi (author : Gue disuruh Akaito untuk menulis kalimat itu!). Yah, tapi cinta mereka datangnya sangat-sangat terlalu terlambat. Poor you (Luka)..

Gakupo mendecih, bisa-bisanya Luka mengingat masa pacaran mereka yang penuh dengan sengsara itu. Luka memang tak pernah mencintai satu pemuda pun semasa hidupnya.

"Sekarang apa maumu, Luka-sama?" tanya Gakupo dingin.

'Santai saja, Gakkun,' jawab Luka halus. 'Ini bukan kemauanku. Yah, salah kalian juga karena ingin mengakhiri kasus ini, aku, maksudku, kami hanya bisa membantu kalian. Kalian harus mencari 15 potongan rambut kami-'

"Eh, bukannya 12 potongan rambut?" Akaito menginterupsi. Luka memutar bola matanya agak malas. "Gomen, salah hitung."

"Kami?" ulang Rin dalam nada bertanya.

Luka mengangguk. 'Aku, Haku-san, Iroha-chan, Miki-san, Zeiko-chan, Sonika-san, Defoko-chan, Mizki-san, CUL, Ring-chan, Luo-san, Tekuno, dan Yuki-chan. Ditambah dengan rambut Kagamine-san dan Hatsune-san.'

Rin yang jarinya ikut bergerak untuk menghitung saat Luka menyebutkan rambut-rambut siapa saja yang ikut dicarinya mendadak berseru, "Etto, bukankah ada seorang pria lagi?!"

'Oh, maksudmu Yuuma-san? Dia itu nggak masuk hitungan. Dia sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Perserikatan, dia 100% korban mutilasi yang tidak bersalah.' jelas Luka.

Akaito dan Gakupo cengo. 'Tekuno menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki di gubuk itu. Dia mau jadi harem king apa?' pikir mereka kompak.

Heh, memangnya Tekuno yang polos itu mengerti soal harem apa?

'Pokoknya kalian masuk dulu ke dalam mansion itu untuk mencari petunjuk dimana rambut-rambut di sembunyikan. Oh ya, asalkan kalian pernah menyentuh rambut-rambut itu, sekalipun rambutnya itu hilang, kalian tak perlu takut. Rambut itu telah kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing bila kalian menyentuhnya.'

Rin, Gakupo, dan Akaito mengangguk.

'Masuklah,' kata Luka. 'Lakukan yang terbaik untuk akhir kasus ini. Ganbatte, ne?!' Luka pun menghilang.

Rin, Gakupo, dan Akaito saling bertukar pandang. Rin memandang Gakupo, Gakupo memandang Akaito, dan Akaito memandang Rin. Mereka pun mengangguk. Akaito berjalan memimpin di depan kedua remaja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mansion.

.

.

.

Ketiga berdiri di depan pintu besar mansion yang sangat-sangat besar itu. Tangan Akaito yang memegang kenop pintu yang sudah karatan itu bergetar takut. Rin mencengkram lengan baju Akaito, dia bergetar hebat. Apa yang akan terjadi? Hal menakutkah? Hal menyeramkan kah? Tak ada yang tahu.

"Kau saja yang buka, Gakupo." Akaito melepas genggamannya pada knop pintu lalu menyusut peluh di yang membanjiri keningnya.

"Nggak mau! Kau 'kan ketuanya. Lagipula kau yang lebih tua!" balas Gakupo.

"Kita harus cepat membukanya!" kata Rin, cengkramannya pada lengan baju Akaito telah mengendur. "Kita harus cepat. Bagaimana pun juga, kita bisa jadi kelompok paling lama mengerjakan misi."

"Kau benar, Rin!" Gakupo mengiyakan. "Ayolah, Akaito-san, kau saja yang buka!"

"Onii-san harus ingat bahwa di sisi lain hutan ini adikmu, Len, dan Miku juga melaksanakan misi. Jika kita terlalu lama, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka."

Akaito mendecih. Dia mengacak rambutnya dan kembali meletakkan tangannya di knop pintu. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Rasa penasaran dan takut benar-benar membuatnya gemetaran. Dia sudah sering menjalankan misi-misi tapi inilah misi yang menurutnya paling menakutkan.

Akaito memutar knop pintunya perlahan, menciptakan suara derit yang keras. Lantai di bawah kaki mereka bergetar hebat.

"UWAAAA!" teriak ketiganya bersamaan saat lantai di bawah kaki mereka mendadak ambrol dan membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat di bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(Author's POV : Rin's Centric)

.

.

.

Rin membuka kelopak matanya sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang terasa nyeri. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Ini 'kan kamarnya!

"Kenapa bisa?" Rin celingukan sambil berdiri.

Rin menangkap tulisan berwarna merah di cerminnya. Rin berjalan mendekat menuju cerminnya. Bau anyir terkuar. Itu bukan warna merah biasa tapi itu darah!

Rin membaca deretan huruf latin yang acak-acakan itu.

"Play hitori kakurenbo and you'll get your hair..." baca Rin. Rin terlonjak lalu jatuh berlutut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia lebih suka bermain permainan lain seperti memanjat gedung dengan tali atau pun terjun bebas dari Menara Tokyo tapi tidak untuk sebuah permainan mengancam nyawa seperti...

Hitori Kakurenbo...

Rin tahu bagaimana caranya bermain permainan terkutuk itu, malah dia sangat hafal di luar kepala. Dia hafal barang-barang apa saja yang dibutuhkannya, persyaratannya, pantangannya, dan cara bermainnya. Tapi dia tak mau bermain permainan gila seperti ini. Tahun lalu, seorang teman sekelas Rin bermain petak umpet hantu ini saat hari ketujuh liburan musim panas dan dia berakhir dengan telinga yang tuli sebelah. Semenjak kejadian itu pula, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti bersekolah karena tak tahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tentang pengalamannya bermain permainan hantu itu.

Rin menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Demi jalannya misi, tak apalah. Dia berani mengambil resiko.

Rin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya (dia tahu betul kalau ini cuma ilusi).

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" Rin memanggil ayah dan ibunya dengan suara melengking dan keras. Tak ada jawabannya. Baguslah, batin Rin.

Rin mengambil beras, pisau, dan garam di dapur. Dia berlari ke kamar ibunya dan mencari benang merah dan jarum. Setelah itu dia berlari menuju kamarnya mengambil sebuah boneka beruang berwarna kuning cerah dan jepit kuku. Setelah keperluannya terkumpul di tangannya dia berlari menuju ruang tengah. Dia menyalakan lampu dan duduk di sofa dan menghamburkan keperluan permainannya di atas meja.

"Ups, belum menuhin bak." ucapnya sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memutar keran air. Keran air mengucurkan air yang mulai memenuhi bak. Rin berlari kembali menuju ruang tengah.

Rin menyobek boneka beruang di bagian perutnya, mengeluarkan isi kapasnya dan menggantinya dengan beras. Dia memotong kuku jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya yang memang panjang dan memasukkan potongan kukunya ke dalam perut boneka yang sudah diisi beras itu.

Rin memasukkan benang berwarna merah itu ke dalam lubang jarum dan mulai menjahit robekan perut boneka itu. Rin menjahitnya di bagian perut lalu melintasi tangan boneka, kaki boneka, sampai leher boneka. Rin melirik jam, masih jam setengah tiga pagi. Masih ada setengah jam lagi.

"Baiklah, akan kuberi nama kau Arisa."

(Author : Nande, Rin-chan? Kenapa harus nama aku?

Rin : Biar.)

Rin mengambil segelas air. Air itu dia campurkan dengan garam. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mematikan keran karena bak mandi sudah penuh.

Masih ada 15 menit lagi...

Dia masih punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan mental...

.

.

.

* * *

(Author's POV : Gakupo's Centric)

.

.

.

Gakupo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ketika iris violet itu terlihat, dia segera memfokuskan matanya untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas.

'Ini dimana?' tanya dalam hati.

Dia tak tahu ini dimana. Yang dia tahu tempat ini mirip dengan dojo-nya di rumah yang sudah terbakar saat dia berumur 14 tahun. Dekorasinya, barang-barang, bahkan bekas darah yang mengering dinding sebelah kanannya, tempat ini sangat mirip.

Gakupo berjalan menuju pintu geser di sampingnya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Tou-san!" panggilnya lantang.

Gakupo menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan kembali ke dojo. Entah bagaimana dia berada disini. Yang jelas, dia terpisah dari kedua temannya.

"Rin-chan! Akaito-san!" teriaknya. Tak ada sahutan. Hanya ada dia disini.

SINGGGGG! Telinga Gakupo menangkap suara pedang berdesing. Dia menggeser keras pintu dojonya.

"IA-nee!" serunya ketika melihat tunangan sepupunya berada di dojo, lengkap dengan pakaian latihan berpedangnya. IA yang berdiri membelakangi Gakupo berbalik, menatap intens manik violet si maniak terong itu.

"Watashi no Akushiro." IA-nee mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah leher Gakupo.

"Ma-matte o," gagap Gakupo. Bagaimana pun juga dia tak bisa kasar pada orang yang sudah dia anggap kakak perempuan sendiri itu.

"Watashi no AKUSHIRO!" IA berteriak sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Gakupo. Gakupo menghindar dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya yang dulu berada di belakang dojo.

Gakupo menendang pintu kamarnya dan mengambil pedang yang diberikan IA yang bernama Akushiro itu. Gakupo mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"Siapapun kau, IA-nee!" Gakupo telah siaga dengan pedangnya ketika IA muncul tiba-tiba.

"AKUSHIRO!" teriak IA dan mulai mengadu pedangnya. Gakupo menahan serangan pedang IA, membuat suara gesekan logam tipis yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Jika yang kau inginkan, ambilah!" Gakupo mendorong IA dengan bantuan pedangnya. IA terjungkal ke belakang, Gakupo melempar pedangnya ke arah IA dan meraih pedangnya yang lain. Sebuah pedang berbahan logam terbaik, dengan tingkat ketajaman tinggi dan bentuk terbaik. "Aku masih punya Makurasaki!"

"Pedang murahan,"

"APA?! BERANINYA NEE-CHAN MENGHINA MAKURASAKI YANG AGUNG?!"

"Lawan aku.."

"Baik!" Gakupo melepas jaketnya. "Aku terima tantanganmu!"

Gakupo membuka jendela kamarnya dan melompat. Saat dia mendarat, debu-debu berterbangan ke langit, menutupinya, seolah-olah debu-debu itu adalah dry ice di panggung opera. IA pun ikutan meloncat, tangannya telah siaga dengan Akushironya.

Angin berhembus, memainkan rambut ungu Gakupo dan rambut IA yang berwarna pasir. Sekali lagi angin berhembus, menyapu debu-debu yang bagaikan kabut yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Gakupo berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain memeggang pedang yang diletakkannya di bahu. Dia juga memasang wajah terintimidasi, bukan, mengintimidasi IA.

SINGGG~~ IA menebaskan pedangnya ke udara, membuat pedangnya yang tipis dan panjang berkilau dengan terpaan sinar rembulan.

Gakupo pun telah siap siaga dengan Makurasaki-nya.

"Wanita terlebih dulu, nee-chan." suara Gakupo terdengar mengejek. IA mendelik dan mundur beberapa langkah, memasang ancang-ancang lalu berlari sekencang mungkin. Ketika jaraknya dengan Gakupo telah tersisa sedikit, dia melompat dan menyerang. Gakupo menahan serangan IA.

"Kau tahu, Nee-chan? Serangan Nee-chan itu lemah sekali!"

IA mendorong lebih kuat pedangnya, begitu juga dengan Gakupo. Kedua pedang itu bersinar, seolah-olah pedang mereka mengeluarkan aura berdenyar masing-masing. Suara desingan pedang beradu menjadi musik tersendiri bagi Gakupo dan IA.

"Nee-chan, sudah saatnya aku melepas ketakutanku pada nee-chan. Aku tahu kalau nee-chan cuma samurai RENDAHAN!"

Gakupo memberi dorongan ekstra pada pedangnya, membuat Akushiro milik IA terbelah menjadi dua dan IA jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Gakupo berjalan mendekati IA dan mengacungkan mata pedangnya tepat di leher IA.

"Makurasaki-ku memang lebih kuat daripada Akushiro-mu, nee-chan. Makanya pedangmu itu lebih pantas dijadikan pedang latihan, nee-chan.

"Aku tahu kalau kau bukan IA-nee yang kukenal maka," Gakupo menyeringai dan semakin mendekatkan mata pedangnya ke leher IA. "silahkan katakan selamat tinggal!"

JLEB! Mata pedang Gakupo masuk ke dalam leher IA. Gakupo mencabut pedangnya, membuat darah terciprat ke wajahnya.

Darah-darah yang mengalir itu berubah menjadi gulungan-gulungan rambut. Tanpa menghitungnya, Gakupo segera memungut gulungan-gulungan rambut itu dan menyakuinya. Misinya selesai.

Tiba-tiba Gakupo melemas dan melepas genggamannya dari Makurasaki-nya. Rembulan menghilang dan dia pun pingsan, entah mengapa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(Author's POV : Akaito's Centric)

.

.

.

Sementara Gakupo dan Rin berhadapan dengan permainan masing-masing, Akaito, kakak laki-laki dari Kaito, karakter cerita kita yang ahli teknolongi, sedang menghadapi masa lalunya. Entah sihir sialan macam apa yang membuatnya menghadapi masa lalunya dan entah bagaimana dia bisa kembali ke masa lalunya, dimana dia hampir saja...

... membuat seorang Shion Kaito, adik kandungnya, meninggal dunia.

Dia merasa dipermainkan. Hei, Akaito sudah susah payah melupakan kejadian ini semenjak dia berusia 9 tahun. Dia sudah berjuang selama 7 tahun untuk melupakan kejadian ini selama di dalam camp militer. Bukan hal mudah melupakan kejadian paling buruk yang pernah kita alami.

Ya, Akaito tahu kalau ini rumah lamanya. Rumah dengan satu lantai yang didominasi oleh warna biru. Dia berdiri dengan bantuan teralis yang mencegah siapapun jatuh ke bawah karena terpeleset atau semacamnya karena di samping teralis itu ada tangga. Kejadian menyedihkan itupun berada di ujung atas tangga itu.

"Oh, shit. Siapapun orang yang membuat aku kembali ke dunia menyedihkan ini, bisa kupastikan dia tak bisa melihat hari esok, sekalipun dia adalah arwah." umpat Akaito. Dia mencari sudut-sudut mana saja supaya dia bisa menghindar dari pemandangan menyedihkan itu.

Dia berbalik, menghindar, dan pemandangan itu kembali ke hadapan matanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Akaito berbalik. Mata sewarna darah itu menangkap pemandangan yang paling dia benci. Pemandangan dimana dia nyaris kehilangan satu-satunya adiknya.

Manik darahnya membulat dengan pupil mengecil, yang kentara menunjukkan kalau dia kaget dan.. takut. Dia melihat menit-menit terakhir sebelum sosok kecil itu melakukan hal buruk pada Kaito versi kecil itu. Tubuh Akaito bergetar hebat. Dia menutup matanya tapi dia tak bisa, seakan-akan pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya menyihirnya untuk tak bisa menutup matanya.

Tidak! Tidak, dia muncul ke masa menyedihkan ini bukan untuk melihat kesalahan fatal yang dia buat 11 tahun lalu melainkan untuk mengambil potongan rambut itu. Dia akan keluar dari sini! Harus! Tidak bisa tidak! Dia akan keluar, membantu adiknya dan menyelesaikan kasus ini bersama adiknya dan empat teman adiknya.

Dia berdiri tegak dan mengambil pistol yang tersimpan pada gun custom di pinggangnya. Dia membuka pengamannya dan mendorong hammer pistol semi-otomatis itu. Tangannya masih bergetar. Dia mengarahkan pistolnya.. pada sosok anak kecil yang merupakan dirinya ketika masih kecil itu.

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi...

'Aku benci kau! Gara-gara kau, aku tak diperhatikan Tou-san dan Kaa-san! Mereka selalu memperhatikanmu dan meninggalkanku!'

'Apa yang Onii-chan katakan? Kaito nggak ngerti.'

'Aku benci kau!' Akaito kecil itu mendorong Kaito kecil sampai anak kecil berambut biru itu jatuh bebas ke lantai bawah.

BRAK! Suara hantaman tubuh Kaito mencium lantai. Akaito melihat sosok kecil di depannya yang merupakan dirinya saat masih kecil itu tersenyum, bukan, menyeringai. Akaito menjatuhkan pistolnya. Kejadian itu benar-benar membuat dia tak bisa berpikir. Kejadian itu terlalu buruk, bahkan terlalu buruk untuk diingat.

Akaito melihat bagaimana orang tua mereka saat itu langsung sibuk memanggil paramedis. Ibunya menangis sambil menelepon ambulance dan ayahnya sebisa mungkin membuat Kaito sadar.

Akaito menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia mencoba mengingat masa-masa menyenangkannya bersama adiknya sebelum dia melakukan kejahatan itu tapi kenangan itu terus memaksa masuk. Dia tahu, tak apa dia teriak di dunia aneh ini. Semua karakter dalam dunia ini tak ada menyadarinya. Tapi dia tak bisa, suaranya tercekat. Kenangan itu seakan-akan menon-aktifkan neuron-neuron syarafnya yang berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Akaito mengingat bagaimana ayahnya menatap nyalang matanya. Sorot mata ayahnya yang 10000% menatapnya benci dan ingin membunuh. Dia ingat saat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia ingat saat kakinya tiba-tiba melemas dengan sendirinya dan saat itu pula dia langsung merengkuh kakinya lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menggumamkan kata 'gomen' berulang-ulang dengan suara memilukan.

Akaito ingat saat ayahnya gelap mata dan hampir menembaknya.

Akaito ingat saat bagaimana ayahnya mengancamnya.

Akaito ingat bagaimana pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya karena dirinya. Salahkan ibunya yang tidak tega melihat bocah berumur 8 tahun gemetar ketakutan karena hendak ditembak. Ibunya yang saat itu cuma bisa memeluk sambil menenangkan bocah berambut merah darah yang sudah nyaris pingsan saking takutnya.

'Gomen.. gomen.. gomenasai... Gomen... gomenn.. Akaito bodoh.. Gomen.. Kaa-san.. gomenn.. jangan.. bunuh.. Akaito.. Gomen..'

Isakan bocah itu membuat ibunya menangis. Khawatir, kata itu menggambarkan bagaimana ekspresi wanita yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan puteranya itu. Khawatir karena wanita itu melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya mental puteranya yang rapuh itu. Sedikit saja, maka putera akan terseret ke rumah sakit jiwa karena trauma berat. Dia sudah sering melihat hal seperti ini di tempat bekerjanya.

'Sudah hentikan! Apa untungmu jika kau menembaknya? Jangan pergunakan posisi untuk hal yang tidak-tidak, bodoh!' teriak ibunya.

Pria berambut biru gelap itu menarik kasar tangan istrinya lalu menyudutkan bocah itu di pegangan tangga. Sosok kecil menutup rapat-rapat matanya tapi masih menangis dan menggumamkan kata 'gomen' berulang kali.

'Sebaiknya kau ikut mereka dan jaga anak kita di rumah sakit!' suruh pria berambut biri gelap yang merupakan ayah Kaito. Wanita berambut merah itu cuma mengangguk paksa dan cuma meninggalkan tatapan super khawatir pada puteranya.

Akaito ingat, setelah setahun kejadian itu, ayahnya dengan kejam memasukkannya ke dalam camp militer saat dia berumur 9 tahun. Alasan paling sempurna yang membuat dirinya terkadang bersikap kekanakan sampai sekarang.

Akaito ingat bahwa sampai sekarang dia masih dianak tirikan. Sampai sekarang, sampai Akaito berumur 19 setengah tahun, dia masih menyimpan sebuah tanda tanya raksasa di kepalanya. Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, alasan dia dianak tirikan.

Dia ingat semua itu! Itu cuma tak hanya sekedar ingatan tapi itu adalah mimpi terburuknya! Mimpi paling buruk! Mimpi terburuk yang justru.. dia alami.. Mimpi yang merupakan kenyataan. Mimpi yang...

.. membuatnya nyaris kehilangan Kaito dan kehilangan masa kecilnya yang harusnya terasa manis.

Batin pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu masih terguncang. Sedih bercampur takut masih menguasai dirinya. Dia masih punya misi! Akaito mengusap wajahnya kasar. Akaito meraih pistolnya yang telah dalam keadaan siaga untuk memuntahkan pelurunya kapan saja saat pelatuknya ditarik.

Akaito mengarahkan pistolnya pada sosok kecil yang merupakan dirinya versi kecil itu. Tak ada lagi wanita berambut merah yang merupakan ibunya itu, dia pergi, mengantar Kaito yang dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sosok kecil yang tengah berdiri sambil menangis sesenggukan karena ancaman ayahnya, jenggutan di rambutnya dan mata nyalang ayahnya.

'Itu salah Tou-san sama Kaa-san.. Kenapa Tou-san sama Kaa-san nggak bisa lihat Akaito..' ucap Akaito kecil disela tangisnya itu.

'Karena kau cuma anak haram!'

DOR! Selongsong peluru dimuntahkan dan berhasil mengenai dada kiri sosok kecil itu.

CRASHHHH! Tubuh kecil itu meledak, menjadi debu-debu tak terlihat bila dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Akaito melihat helaian-helaian setipis benang. Dia segera melompat menangkap helaian-helaian yang ternyata rambut itu.

'Aku menyelesaikannya.' pikirnya. Dia menangis. Sudah seharusnya dia menangis. Dia ingat saat terakhir kalinya dia menangis, 10 tahun lalu. Semoga saja dengan dia membantu adiknya, dia bisa menebus dosanya, itulah isi pikirannya selama ini. Dosanya yang telah membuat Kaito kehilangan memorinya saat 11 tahun lalu. Entah apa yang terjadi bila Kaito ingat kejadian 11 tahun lalu...

CRAKKK! Akaito segera menyakui rambut-rambut itu dan melihat sekelilingnya. Pemandangan di sekitarnya mendadak retak seperti kaca.

Retakan-retakan itu semakin besar dan hancur satu demi satu.

Tiba-tiba, Akaito mendadak mati rasa dan segala yang dia lihat berubah gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

(Back to Rin's Centric)

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3. Rin sudah siap dengan segala persiapannya. Pisau, boneka 'teman' mainnya, dan air garam. Oh ya, dia sudah menyalakan TV di ruang tengah dengan siaran semut bertarung.

Rin menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk memantapkan hatinya.

Rin mematikan semua lampu di rumahnya kecuali lampu di kamar mandi. Rin meletakkan gelas air garamnya di meja dekat kamar mandi. Rin berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan meletakkan bonekanya di bak mandi. Di tangannya ada pisau. Rin mematikan lampu kamar mandinya.

"Rin yang pertama!" teriak Rin sambil berlari bergegas keluar kamar mandi dengan pisau. Dia menyambar gelas air garam dan berlari menuju persembunyiannya di ruang tengah, di balik sofa dengan sandaran tinggi yang langsung menghadap ke depan TV.

Rin mulai menghitung.

"Ichi.. Ni.. San.. Yon.. Go.. Roku.. Nana.. Hachi.. Kyuu.. JUU!"

Rin segera berlari kembali menuju kamar mandi dan mengangkat boneka itu dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan pisau. "Aku menemukanmu, Arisa!"

Rin meletakkan bonekanya kembali, kini dengan pisaunya pun dia letakkan. "Sekarang, Arisa yang jaga! Arisa yang jaga! Arisa yang jaga!"

Rin berlari kembali keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersembunyi di persembunyian yang semula.

Rin menunggu, dia menggigiti kuku jempolnya. Seharusnya dia tak perlu takut, dia masih punya pistol semi-otomatis milik Miku dipinggangnya.

PRANG! PRANG! BRAK! BRAK! BRUK! BRUK! Benda-benda di rak dan meja di dekat persembunyian Rin berjatuhan. Rin telah menyiapkan tangannya di pinggangnya, tempat dimana pistolnya tersimpan dalam gun custom. Mata Rin liar menatap daerah sekelilingnya, matanya telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan yang ada.

TV semutan itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'NGINGGGGG' yang membuat telinga sakit.

"Rin-chan~ ada dimana?" terdengar suara mengerikan yang memanggil Rin.

Rin merasa bahwa 'teman' petak umpetnya akan menemukannya, Rin meneguk sebagian air garam tapi tidak menelannya dan mulai berlari ke kamar mandi dengan gelas air garam di tangannya. Tidak sulit berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kamar mandinya meskipun gelap karena dia sudah hapal seluk-beluk rumahnya.

Boneka itu sudah tak ada di kamar mandi. Rin melihat jejak kaki berbentuk lingkaran di lantai keramik menuju kamar mandinya. Itu jejak kaki bonekanya. Rin menekan hammer pistol dengan jempolnya, menimbulkan bunyi 'TRAK!' yang keras.

Oke, itu memancing boneka itu menuju tempat Rin berdiri sekarang.

Rin tahu pantangan pemain yang bermain hitori kakurenbo adalah ; selama bersembunyi jangan sampai mengeluarkan suara, jangan pergi tanpa air garam di mulut, dan jangan menengok ke belakang, kiri, atau kanan.

Rin sudah melanggar satu peraturan, jangan menimbulkan suara.

Tapi Rin perlu memancing boneka itu ke arahnya, Rin harus menyelesaikan permainannya.

Rin memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Cukup lama sampai lehernya terasa pegal.

TAP! TAP! TAP! Terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil.

"Rin-chan~" boneka itu muncul dengan pisau tertempel di tangannya. Boneka itu tiba-tiba membesar dan menerjang Rin.

Rin terjungkal karena tak bisa menahan berat boneka yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya. Pisau boneka itu teracungkan di leher Rin, siap menikam kapan saja. Air garam di mulut Rin belum dia telan. Boneka itu tetap saja bodoh, yah.. secara harfiah boneka memang tak memiliki otak untuk berpikir. Boneka itu hanya menahan tangan kiri Rin yang memegang gelas air garam yang ajaibnya tidak tumpah atau pecah sementara tangan kanannya bebas tanpa halangan apapun.

Rin menggerak tangan kanannya ke tubuh si boneka, meletakkan moncongnya tepat di dada si boneka raksasa yang tengah mencekiknya dan mengancam lehernya dengan pisau dapur.

Rin melepas sebuah tembakan!

DOR! Peluru itu menembus boneka itu lalu terpental dan menghantam lampu!

PYARRR! Lampu dapur yang kondisinya mati itupun pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan.

Mata boneka itu menatap nyalang Rin. Cekikannya di leher Rin terlepas. Rin berhasil mendorong kakinya keluar dari jepitan kaki boneka beruang raksasa itu. Boneka itu mengacungkan pisaunya tinggi-tinggi dan menahan kepala Rin dengan tangan bundarnya.

Rin mengumpulkan tenaganya pada kedua kakinya. Diam-diam dia menekuk kakinya dan menendang boneka itu sekuat tenaga sampai boneka itu terjungkal. Rin lalu menerjang ke arah boneka raksasa itu, mengambil pisaunya dan...

BRUSSSHHHHH! Rin menyemburkan air garam yang ada di mulut ke wajah sang boneka raksasa bak seorang dukun (readers : Ck, malah ngelawak lagi.. -_-) dan mengguyur air dalam gelas ke si boneka beruang.

"Aku menang! Aku menang! Aku MENANG! YEAHHHHH!" teriak Rin sambil membantingkan gelas ke wajah si boneka raksasa. Rin pun memutus benang yang melilit di badan si boneka yang anehnya (lagi) mulai menyusut ke ukurannya yang semula dengan pisau.

Rin membawa boneka yang sudah tak berbentuk itu ke ruang tengah. Rin menyalakan lampu dan meletakkan boneka itu kasar di atas meja. Rin mengeluarkan beras dan benda-benda yang ada di dalam boneka itu.

PLUK! Tiga gulungan rambut terjatuh. Masing-masin berwarna berwarna pirang madu (yang diyakini Rin sebagai rambutnya), toska (itu pasti rambut Miku), dan hijau daun (itu pasti punya Gumi).

'Aku mendapatkannya.' batin Rin.

Boneka itu tiba-tiba meledak dan terbakar menjadi abu.

Rin berhasil menyelesaikan game HITORI KAKURENBO-nya!

Rin tiba-tiba merasa pusing, dia mencengkram gulungan-gulungan rambut itu.

"AKHHHH!" Rin berteriak karena sakit di kepala sudah terlalu menyakitkan. Akhirnya Rin pingsan dengan gulungan rambut di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Len, Miku, dan Kaito dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan nasional, dimana perpustakaan pribadi Len terletak. Len dan Miku sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari satu objek ke objek lainnya, salah satu ciri kalau mereka merasa khawatir.

Lain Len dan Miku, lain lagi dengan Kaito. Sedari tadi, semenjak dia bertemu dengan Len di halte bis, dia selalu mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya.

"Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu.." ujar Kaito sambil menghela napas berat. "Sesuatu yang nampaknya penting sekali dalam hidupku.."

Len dan Miku memalingkan wajah ke arah si pemuda biru yang duduk di paling kiri. Tatapan pemuda pirang dan gadis toska itu sulit dimengerti oleh si pemuda biru.

"Hei, apa-apaan tatapan kalian itu?" sanggahnya.

"Kau tidak i-"

Ucapan Miku terpotong karena Len membekap mulutnya, manik sapphire si pemuda pirang itu menatap Miku tajam. "Jangan ungkit-ungkit soal 'itu'" desis Len.

"Ungkit-ungkit soal apa?" Kaito yang berhasil menguping desisan Len bertanya polos.

"Ungkit-ungkit soal anime Amnesia.. Hehehehe.." Kaito tawa kalau Len tertawa paksa. Ada hal tersembunyi di balik tawa memaksa Len.

"Serius?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat berbohong?"

Kaito berdecak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya. Wallpaper ponselnya yang selalu berganti-ganti secara random itu kini menunjukkan fotonya bersama Akaito saat menghadiri festival AppMaker di Tokyo. Dia paling suka foto yang satu itu, dimana mata Akaito yang selalu melotot saat menghadapi blizt kamera. Foto itu sudah sekitar berusia tiga tahun, dimana saat itu Kaito baru bertemu dengan Akaito setelah 7 tahun berpisah.

Foto itu berganti lagi dengan foto dirinya bersama Miku, Len, Rin, Gakupo, dan Akaito. Foto mereka sehari setelah jabatan detektif lepas mereka (minus Akaito) dicabut.

"Aku seperti merindukan seseorang," ucapnya sambil menutup ponselnya. Miku mencubit pelan tangan Len. Matanya menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Eh, menurutmu siapa Kami-sama itu? Aku penasaran!" Miku mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu mendesah lega dengan pelan saat si pirang berkuncir melepas tatapan tajamnya.

"O-sama.." gumam Len.

"Bukan, Ou-sama." Kaito meralat.

"Bukan, Oo-sama." Miku meralat.

Yang bener tuh siapa sih?

.

.

.

.

* * *

(Normal POV)

.

.

.

.

Gakupo mengusap matanya yang terasa berat. Entah kenapa tangan kanannya terasa kebas.

"Akaito-san? Rin-chan?" Gakupo sekali lagi memanggil teman-temannya.

PROK.. PROK... PROK..

Gakupo segera menyambar senter yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan menyorotkannya kemana-mana untuk mencari sumber suara tepuk tangan itu.

'Aku disini, bodoh!'

Luka tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajah Gakupo, membuat Gakupo terperanjat dan melemparkan senternya ke wajah Luka.

Yah, kalian pasti ingat kalau Luka adalah arwah. Arwah 'kan tipis dan transparan, tembus pula, maka saat senter itu dilemparkan, senter itu menembus Luka, membuat wajahnya seakan-akan terkena warp.

Alis Luka berkedut-kedut, rambutnya berkibar-kibar melawan gravitasi. Jika ini anime, maka background di belakang Luka saat ini adalah background gelap dengan sambaran-sambaran petir di belakangnya.

"Gakupo, kau tahu rasanya 'ditembus'?"

Gakupo menggeleng takut. "Gomen ne, Luka. Aku nggak sengaja."

Gakupo menutup matanya, takut-takut Frozen Tuna arwah Luka menghantam kepalanya.

"Hah~ Buka matamu, aho," Luka menghela napas sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat kau berhasil melawan ketakutanmu."

Luka mengajak Gakupo bersalaman? Yang benar saja!

Dengan ragu Gakupo menjabat tangan arwah Luka. "Eh?"

'Yah, game itu sebenarnya bertujuan membuat kalian mati,'

'Semudah itu kau bilang mati?!' batin Gakupo berteriak.

'Tapi kalian berhasil melawan ketakutan kalian. Hehehe, aku baru tahu kalau kau takut sama tunangan sepupumu, hehehe'

"Jangan mengejekku. Aku takut karena dia samurai."

'Hahhahahahahaha!"

"Ternyata kemampuannya di bawahku. Menyesal aku takut padanya."

Gakupo berdiri mengambil senternya yang tersangkut di runtuhan batu.

"Akaito-san, Rin-chan?" dia memanggil kedua temannya, mengacuhkan Luka.

Tanpa sengaja Gakupo menginjak lengan Akaito. Luka tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya, lagi.

"Luka, berhentilah muncul di depan wajah orang seenaknya!"

"Biar, aku 'kan arwah!"

Muncul perempatan merah di sudut jidat Gakupo, sementara Luka siul-siul dan pasang wajah I-don't-care.

'Kau jangan ganggu mereka,' kata Luka sambil duduk di atas salah rentuhan yang cukup besar. "Kalau kau ganggu mereka, kau hanya akan menambah ketakutan mereka."

Gakupo menyorotkan sinar senternya ke wajah Akaito dan Rin bergantian. Wajah Rin seolah-olah sedang bertempur sementara Akaito berekspresi.. sedih?

'Kau jangan diam saja, bodoh! Sebaiknya kau mencari potongan rambut lainnya. Kau menemuka 4 rambut, Akaito 3 rambut, dan Rin-san 3 rambut. Totalnya baru 10 rambut. Kau harus membebaskan 5 nyawa lagi.'

"Tch, menakutkan."

'Kau takut?'

"Bukan begitu," Gakupo meninggalkan senternya di dekat Akaito. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu."

'Kau pergi tanpa senternya?'

"Aku punya night vision,"

Luka jawsdrop. Night vision? Penglihatan malam, 'kan? Ah, author tahu kalau penglihatan malam yang dimaksud Gakupo adalah senter yang nggak sengaja nyangkut di ujung syaraf matanya.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa nee!"

Gakupo pun pergi, menaiki sebuah tangga spiral yang mengarah langsung ke lantai di atasnya.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Kenapa mereka bisa melewati ketakutan mereka?!" teriak seorang wanita sambil menendang meja di depannya.

Tudung kepalanya terbuka, rambutnya keluar dari tudungnya sebagian. Rambutnya yang berwarna cream sedikit bergelombang. Di bagian poninya terdapat highlight warna-warni akibat kutukan.

Kembali ke cerita. Belum sempat meja itu kembali ke tanah, seberkas sinar keluar dari jarinya.

BUMMM! Meja itu pun hancur berkeping-keping setelah sinar itu berhasil mengenai sudut mejanya.

"Aku akan melawan kalian!"

Wanita dengan kantung mata hitam berlipat-lipat itu menaikkan kembali tudung kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

'Booo!~ Hihihihihiihi~'

Len dan Kaito menutup mulut Miku agar si gadis toska itu tak menjerit sembarangan di bis.

Len melebarkan sebuah koran untuk mengamankan situasi.

"Yuki!" desis Len. "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong! Ini 'kan kendaraan umum!"

'Hihihihihi, gomenasai, onii-chan, onne-chan, hihihihihi~'

Len memutar bola matanya. Persetan dengan pria bernama Kiyoteru yang telah membuat Yuki hobi cekikikan, bahkan sampai dia menjadi arwah! Dasar guru pedo!

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Kaito berbisik masih membekap mulut Miku.

"Gah, Kaito! Aku bukannya mau menjerit tapi menguap!" Miku menampik tangan Kaito dari mulutnya. Miku menggembungkan pipinya sebal sementara Kaito menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Aku mau bilang, kalau Kami-sama marah~ Sayonara, hihihihi~' Yuki pun menghilang, diiringi dengan cekikikannya yang juga menghilang.

Udah gitu doang beritanya? Aduh...

Len melipat korannya. "Kami-sama akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya."

Kaito dan Miku mengangguk. "Kalian sudah bawa apa yang nanti kita butuhkan, 'kan?" tanya Len.

Kaito mengeluarkan kantung plastiknya. "Miku sudah bawa persedian magazine-nya, 'kan?"

"Tenang, Len. Benda itu sudah aman di dalam tasku."

Len memandang pemandangan di sampingnya. Segalanya berlalu cepat. Yah, cepat... sangat cepat..

.

.

.

Rin sudah 5 menit bangun dan tak bisa menemukan Gakupo dimanapun. Hei, dia tak suka kalau salah satu anggota genk-nya hilang begitu saja.

"BaKamui! BaKamui!" teriak Rin.

Rin menginjak sesuatu lalu tergelincir. Dagunya menghantam sesuatu yang terasa keras juga lembek.

"Ittai.." ringisnya sambil berdiri. Ternyata Rin menginjak sebuah senter. Rin segera mencari senter itu, tak peduli bahwa disana gelap gulita.

Beruntung Rin mempunyai kemampuan deteksi yang mirip sonar, maka tak sampai dua menit dia telah menemukan senternya.

Rin menggeser tombol on/off nya berulang-ulang, sepertinya senternya rusak.

'Kau sudah bangun, Rin-san?' tanya Luka dalam wujud arwahnya.

"Lu-Luka-san? Kamu dimana?" balas Rin juga bertanya.

'Lupakan aku ada dimana! Sebaiknya cepat cari Kami-sama sebelum dia bertindak lebih jauh! Aku merasakan aura sihirnya!'

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika aku tak bisa melihat apapun!"

'Aku akan menuntunmu!'

"Ba-baik!"

Luka menarik tangan Rin. Rin yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang oleh tangan Luka yang dingin. Luka menuntun Rin ke tangga lain, yang jelas itu bukan tangga yang sama dengan tangga yang dinaiki Gakupo.

"Ano, Luka-san. Kenapa Luka-san, bukan, anggota Perserikatan Penyihir mau membantu kami?" tanya Rin sambil memandang Luka yang berjalan melayang di depannya. Di tangga ini ada obor-obor yang menerangi jalan.

'Maksudmu, arwah Perserikatan yang sudah mati?'

Rin mengangguk, "Tadinya aku mau bilang itu tapi, yah, aku merasa tak enak." Rin menggaruk tengkuknya.

'Hi, rupanya kalian takut sama kami,' Luka tersenyum.

"Bu-bukannya takut tapi,"

'Kami hanya ingin bebas, kalian tahu? Pergi ke alam baka sama seperti arwah-arwah normal lainnya. Kami hanya tidak ingin melayang-melayang, keluyuran nggak jelas kayak gini..'

'Kelayapan? Jadi mereka suka gentayangan?!' batin Rin lagi.

"Hanya itu saja?"

'Sebenarnya, sih, untuk balas dendam pada Kami-sama karena telah menjadikan kami anggota Perserikatan seenak udelnya.'

"Seenaknya?"

'Iya gitu deh, dia tiba-tiba datang, menjanjikan kekayaan, dan voíla kami jadi anggota Perserikatan.'

"Nggak ada persyaratan khusus?"

'Nggak. Tahu-tahu kami disuruh belajar kekuatan supernatural,' jawab Luka lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. 'Aku cuma bisa mengantarmu sampai sini.'

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

'Mencari Kami-sama. Jaa nee!'

Luka pun menghilang.

"Rin-chan?"

Rin menengok ke belakang dan melihat Akaito berjalan menaiki tangga dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Akaito-nii!" Rin segera merangkul Akaito. "Da-daijoubu ka?"

Akaito mengangguk. "Hanya sedikit melihat masa lalu.."

"Akaito-nii ingat soal itu la-lagi?"

"I-iya.."

"Cepat lupakan!"

Akaito menatap dalam manik sapphire Rin. Yap, Rin tahu dengan lengkap kejadian itu. "Cepat lupakan, Nii-san!"

"Rin-chan! Akaito-san!"

Pintu di depan mereka terbuka, tepat di daun pintunya Gakupo berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah.

"A-aku, aku menemukan Kami-sama!" serunya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Line :**

***mangap* Wah, nggak sesuai harapan. Belum ada tanding sihirnya..**

**Err, agak aneh 'ya karena tiba-tiba karakter narsis kita punya masa lalu buruk kayak gitu? Nggak tahu kenapa rasanya seneng gitu buat karakter cowok yang masa kecilnya nggak bahagia (*ditempeleng)**

**Bagian Gakupo-nya sedikit? Emang dari awal dia itu cuma kayak karakter super sampingan (Gakupo : tega lu 'ya, thor! *author ditebas katana mintul).**

**Rencananya sih acara tanding sihirnya kalau Len, Miku, sama Kaito udah kumpul lagi.**

**Fanfic ini aneh? Memang! Nggak sesuai harapan? Memang! Author merasa nggak semangat nulis tapi tetep punya kewajiban untuk membuat readers semua menunggu terlalu lama. Gomen ne m(_ _)m**

**Chapter depan akan memuaskan! Tapi nggak janji ya (*ditabok)**

**Oh ya, ini penting. Ada sedikit ralat soal umur. Akaito itu umurnya 19 sementara Len dkk. itu 16. Jadi, perbedaan umur mereka yang sebenarnya itu 3 tahun bukan 2 tahun... Maafkan keteledoran author ini.. Gomen m(_ _)m**

**Wew, reviewnya ada banyak. Kayaknya author ada rencana buat FF tentang Psycho-Kanibalism. Nyehehehehe.. tapi nggak janji. Kalau pun jadi juga di fandom lain (pingin nyobain di fandom SnK atau KnB (apalagi KnB yang sedikit jumlah FF detektifnya)). Yaaa, kayaknya author mungkin akan mendedikasikan diri sebagai Detektive Story Writer #apaansih.**

**Nggak usah banyak bacot!**

**Yak, tunggu chapter depan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5 : If END

Chapter 5 : IF END...

.

.

Dislaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton Media Future and Yamaha Corp. (Terlalu banyak sampe lupa)

Warning : sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya

DLDR! HAPPY READING THE SAIGO NO CHAPTER! (^^)/

.

.

.

.

Jubah hitamnya berkibar di terpa angin malam. Rembulan yang seharusnya menjadi penderang di mega gulita ini seakan bersembunyi. Malam musim panas yang seharusnya ditaburi bintang-bintang pun lenyap. Rambutnya yang berhighlight warna-warni akibat kutukan itu bergoyang sesuai dengan irama angin.

BLAARRR! BLLARRR! BLARRR!

Tangannya yang menyemprotkan sinar berwarna ungu kehitaman itu membakar pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Tak ada lagi hutan sunyi. Semuanya akan dimulai disini!

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer

.

.

.

.

Gakupo berlari ekstra cepat menuju asal pintu keluarnya tadi. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau barusan, beberapa detik lalu, dia melihat si Kami-sama. Oke, dia memang tak tahu bagaimana rupa si Kami-sama tapi entah mengapa si calon Yakuza ini tahu kalau wanita berambut cream seperti IA itu adalah Kami-sama.

Dia menendang pintu di hadapannya dan melihat Rin yang sedang merangkul Akaito. Gakupo sadar akan sesuatu, sorot mata si ahli analisa itu terlihat.. takut, sedih, dan khawatir. Terakhir kali Gakupo melihat Rin bertatapan seperti itu adalah saat mereka hendak menyelesaikan kasus pertama mereka, saat Len akan menjinakkan bom dengan tangan kosong.

"Rin-chan! Akaito-san!" panggil Gakupo dengan napas terengah-engah. Rin dan Akaito segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pada Gakupo yang masih berdiri dan ternegah-engah. "A-aku, aku menemukan Kami-sama!"

Rin dan Akaito membulatkan matanya dan segera menaiki sisa-sisa tangga dan mengikuti Gakupo untuk berlari.

"Dimana kau melihatnya?!" tanya Rin agak berteriak.

"Disana!" Gakupo menunjuk kerumunan pohon yang terbakar.

Rin menyiapkan pistol semi-otomatisnya, begitu juga dengan Gakupo dan Akaito.

Mereka sampai di depan kerumunan pohon yang terbakar itu dan mulai mengambil posisi untuk bersembunyi pada pohon-pohon yang tak terbakar.

BLAARRR! BLARRR! BLAARRRRR!

Rin, Gakupo, dan Akaito tersentak dari pohon mereka sampai-sampai badan mereka menabrak pohon-pohon di depannya. Rin mencoba berdiri dan menembakkan sebuah peluru pada sebuah bayangan yang secepat kilat datang dan pergi.

BLAARRR! BLARR! BBLAARRRR!

Lagi-lagi mereka tersentak dari tempat mereka dan kali ini mereka mendarat di tumpukan bara api yang panas. Mereka segera melentingkan diri untuk menghindar dan masuk ke dalam lingkaran api.

Rin tak sanggup berdiri, kakinya keseleo. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa silau dan dia merasakan sensasi panas yang luar biasa.

BLARRR!

Seseorang menghalanginya dari serangan sinar itu. Akaito!

"Cuih, cuma segini sakitnya!" Akaito menghina Kami-sama itu. Dia tak peduli dengan goresan panjang pada perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"HUAHAHAHAHA! Melindungi seorang gadis? Kau memang tak berguna!" Kami-sama itu menunjukkan wujudnya. Jubah hitam yang berkibar-kibar, mata nyalang yang terkena efek dari pohon-pohon yang terbakar, dan rambutnya yang ditandai dengan bekas kutukan, dialah sang Kami-sama.

"Kau lah Kami-sama itu!" Akaito menunjuk Kami-sama sambil menatap marah. "Menyerahlah!"

Gakupo mengeluarkan samurai yang disimpan di balik jaketnya. "Menyerahlah, Kami-sama! Hukumanmu sudah ada di depan matamu!"

"Kau sudah lihat apa kulakukan pada pekerja dan polisi-polisi yang menghilang tiba-tiba itu 20 tahun lalu? Kecelakaan misterius 30 tahun lalu?" tangan Kami-sama itu mengeluarkan pendar ungu. "Untuk itulah aku hidup! Untuk itulah aku hidup, untuk menghabisi nyawa manusia yang tak berguna!"

Gakupo berlari dan menebaskan samurainya. Kami-sama berhasil tertebas namun badannya yang terpotong itu kembali utuh. Gakupo bergidik.

Kami-sama memukul Gakupo dengan tangannya yang berpendar ungu. Gakupo terpental jauh dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Rin bangkit berdiri, tak peduli dengan kakinya yang sakit, dan menembak Kami-sama.

"Kalian, manusia biasa, tak akan bisa mengalahkan dewa sepertiku!" Galaco berujar sambil menembakkan sihirnya pada Rin namun Rin berhasil menghindar.

"Kau bukan dewa! Kau hanya orang gila!" jawab Rin sambil menembakkan beberapa amunisi secara brutal.

Kaki Rin tiba-tiba terbelit akar pohon. Akar pohon itu segera menaikkan Rin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dan membenturkannya ke pohon. Akaito menarik pistolnya dan menembak akar pohon itu, membuat akar pohonnya terputus dan menjatuhkan Rin.

Gakupo bangkit dan kembali mencoba menyerang Kami-sama.

DUARRR! DUARRR!

"Sepertinya kami datang tak begitu terlambat," tiba-tiba Len muncul dengan 3 buah petasan seukuran pisang yang belum disulut. Di belakangnya Miku telah bersiaga dengan senapan otomatisnya dan Kaito dengan tabletnya.

"Kalian!" Kami-sama berseru tersendat. "Akan kuhabisi kalian, bocah tengil!"

DUAR! Len melemparkan sebatang petasan yang telah disulut. Petasan itu mengenai wajah Kami-sama dan meledak tepat di wajahnya. Wajah Kami-sama hancur, dengan mata yang sudah keluar dari relungnya, tengkorak wajah hancur, dan mulut yang robek. Tapi tak sampai lima detik, wajah penuh kedut dan luka Kami-sama itu kembali. Wajahnya beregenerasi.

"Miku, serang!" perintah Len ala-ala pemimpin perang.

"Siap, sir!" Miku bergerak ke depan. Melalui teleskop yang dipasang di senjatanya, Miku berhasil mendapatkan Kami-sama yang siap kabur dalam wujud bayangan.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara muntahan peluru Miku di hutan itu menjadi musik bising merdu di hutan itu.

CKLAK!

Miku sudah mereload senjatanya dan kembali menembaki Kami-sama.

"Kaito, siapkan seranganmu! Pasang mini-rudalmu!" perintah Len lagi sambil menyulut beberapa petasan yang memiliki daya ledak yang sebanding dengan TNT itu dan melemparnya.

"Ha'i! Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah kardus berukuran agak besar dari tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang terbuat dari besi dengan 4 buah mini rudal di dalamnya.

Kaito menaruh laptopnya di atas meja pengendali mini-rudal dan memasangkannya dengan port-port di mesin peluncur mini-rudal itu. Kaito mengetikkan beberapa kombinasi. Suara jarinya yang beradu dengan tombol-tombol di keyboard dan touchpad-nya mengartikan bahwa kecepatan mengetik si maniak es krim itu sangat cepat.

"Mini-rudal siap meluncur!" lapor Kaito.

"Tembak sekarang! Buat Kami-sama tak memiliki waktu untuk beregenerasi!" balas Len.

Kaito menekan tombol enter pada laptop-nya dan keempat mini-rudal itu segera meluncur dari tempat peluncurannya, siap menyerang Kami-sama.

Kami-sama yang mengetahui nyawa akan terancam dengan mini-rudal itu segera memuat medan gaya sihir untuk melindunginya.

Keempat mini-rudal itu berbalik menyerang para detektif VocaSky.

"Tiarap!" teriak Len kencang. Keenam anggota detektif segera melompat dan tiarap.

BLARRRRRRR!

Mereka berenam melindungi kepala masing-masing dari serpihan-serpihan pohon yang berterbangan.

Kami-sama mengangkat tangannya ke langit, yang herannya membuat Len dan kawan-kawan melayang ke atas.

"Kalian membuatku marah!" kata Kami-sama berapi-api. "Kalian harus mati!"

"Menyerahlah, Galaco!" teriak Len.

Kami-sama menghitung manusia. Hanya ada lima orang yang sedang mencoba bernapas sebisa mereka.

Kami-sama berniat menyihir lagi kelima manusia di depannya namun aksinya dihalangi oleh sebilah pedang pedang yang menancap di jantungnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan teman-temanku kau sihir, jalang!" Gakupo mendorong lebih dalam samurainya. Sampai tangannya berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh Galaco.

CRAK! Bilah mata samurai Gakupo terpotong dari gagangnya dan tangan Gakupo terasa terbakar.

"Darahku bisa mengahancurkan segalanya, kau tahu?" bisik Galaco yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Gakupo.

Gakupo memandangi tangannya yang terlumur darah Galaco yang tiba-tiba menghitam. Gakupo berbalik dan segera meninju wajah Galaco.

Gakupo melihat bahwa Galaco masih mencoba meregenarasi tubuhnya, segera merobek jubah sang dewi sesat dan menarik buah dada kirinya dalam satu tarikan. Gakupo melempar benda kenyal itu dan meninju rusuk Galaco kencang.

"Apa ini akan menghentikan aksi regenerasimu, hm, Aku-sama?"

Galaco tak menjawab. Dia tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Baru kali ini dia merasakan sakit.

"Le..paskan! SA.. KIT!" erang Galaco sambil bergelinjangan di tanah, membuat beberapa helai daun kering masuk ke dalam dadanya yang berlubang dan mengucurkan darah.

"Lepaskan teman-temanku!" Gakupo meninju lebih kuat tulang rusuk Galaco yang melindungi jantungnya, yang melindungi sumber kehidupannya.

"Tidak akan-AAAAKKHHHH!" Galaco berteriak mengerang karena Gakupo meremas jantungnya.

"Aku bisa menghancurkan jantungmu! Aku tidak main-main! Lebih baik lepaskan teman-temanku!"

"Tidak a-AKKKHHHH!"

Galaco mengangkat tangannya, melepaskan tali sihir yang membuat Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku, dan Akaito melayang dan tercekik.

"Aku.. su..dah.. melepas..kan... teman-te..man..mu! Kembalikan.. jan..tungku!"

Gakupo meremas lebih kuat jantung yang masih berdetak itu. Memainkannya seolah benda yang membuat seseorang hidup itu adalah alat peregang tangan.

"Aku hendak mencuci tanganku dengan darah **suci**mu, kau tahu?" Gakupo menarik paksa jantung Galaco supaya keluar dari dalam dadanya. "Aku hendak menghentikan kasus ini!"

CRAASSHHHH!

Rembulan kembali memunculkan dirinya. Kini dia datang dengan sinar merah yang mempesona. Gakupo menyusut darah yang menciprati wajah tampannya (author : aduh jariku kerasukan apa ya? *dor) dan melempar jantung yang terlihat seperti balon kempes itu. Jantung itu berubah menjadi lima buah gulungan rambut. Gakupo meraih kelima gulungan rambut itu.

'Selesai,' batinnya.

GROARRRR! GROOARRR! GROARR!

Gakupo mendengar suara erangan-erangan yang mirip seperti yang dia dengar difilm-film zombie. Kini dia mendengar suara desingan gergaji mesin dihidupkan.

Gakupo segera berlari menuju teman-temannya yang masih mengumpulkan udara karena baru saja dicekik misterius.

"Gakupo, di belakangmu!" teriak Rin sambil menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Gakupo.

Belum sempat Gakupo berbalik untuk melihat apa yang akan menyerangnya, sesuatu yang ditunjuk Rin itu telah ambruk oleh peluru Miku yang ditembak dalam mode critical hit.

"Satu," Miku meniup moncong pistolnya.

Keempat detektif muda dan seorang polisi itu berdiri, siaga dengan pistol masing-masing.

Gakupo yang telah kehilangan pistolnya saat tersentak oleh sihir Galaco dan telah kehilangan pedang kesayangannya yang kedua selain Makurasaki yaitu, Tenmurasaki, saat ditusukkannya pada jantung Galaco, berinsiatif untuk mengambil gergaji mesin di tangan mayat hidup yang kini mati lagi itu.

"Aku dapat senjata bagus!" seru Gakupo sambil menyalakan gergaji mesinnya.

"Ayo, teman-teman! Kita selesaikan kasus ini dan bersihkan nama kita!" Len mengajak teman-temannya untuk maju dan menghadapi zombie-zombie itu.

"YOSH!" sahut kelimanya dan ikut berlari menyusul Len.

.

.

.

.

Belum jauh mereka berlari, sekawanan mayat hidup telah menghadang jalan mereka.

GRUNGGG! CRASSHHH!

Gakupo menebas kepala mayat-mayat hidup itu dengan gergaji mesinnya.

"Akan kupastikan kau berubah menjadi psycho setelah ini, Po," kata Len sambil menepuk bahu Gakupo. Gakupo tertawa kecil. "Aku adalah detektif bukan psycho."

"Humm, bukannya menganggu roman kalian ya," Miku menegahi. "Sepertinya kita perlu naik pohon untuk menyelesaikan ini semua."

Keenam detektif itu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kerumunan mayat hidup. Mereka berenam segera menaiki pohon masing-masing dan mulai menembaki satu per satu zombie dari atas.

"Yang kalah traktir!" seru Miku sambil melepaskan satu tembakan dan mengenai tiga buah zombie.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu, Miku!" sahut kelimanya kompak.

Gakupo mengganti senjatanya dengan pistol baru pemberian Miku.

"Hatsune's Shoot!" Miku kembali mengeluarkan jurus masutnya. "Unlimited Perforate!"

Sekawanan zombie hancur dengan selonsong amunisi Miku.

Len membakar beberapa buah petasan TNT dan melemparkannya ke zombie-zombie yang ada di bawahnya.

BLARRR!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hancurlah kalian!"

... Len tertawa nista sambil menyaksikan ledakan-ledakan zombie itu.

Kaito dan Akaito saling berlomba menghancurkan zombie-zombie yang merayap ke pohon mereka. Mata mereka terkadang saling melempar tatapan 'gue yang bakal menang' berkali-kali.

Rin dan Gakupo lebih memilih pertandingan dengan menggunakan gergaji mesin. Karena menurut mereka bertanding dengan sesuatu yang menggunakan benda berisik itu lebih seru.

GRUUNG! GRUNNGG! GRUNGGG!

Rin dan Gakupo telah berlumuran darah. Len, Kaito, Akaito, dan Miku yang menembaki dari atas merasa tertarik dengan darah-darah di bawah sana. Dengan sigap mereka menaruh kembali pistol semi-otomatisnya kembali ke gun custom masing-masing dan melompat ke bawah, menyebabkab beberapa zombie kepalanya terinjak dan menghancurkan kepalanya.

Mereka mengeluarkan kembali pistol semi-otomastis mereka dan terus menembak tanpa henti. Kecepatan reload amunisi Miku tak bisa dilihat oleh mata saking cepatnya. Kemampuan menembak Kaito meningkat. Len yang sesekali melempar petasan TNT sambil menembak dengan sebelah tangan juga sama gilanya. Akaito yang pertama kali main tembak-tembakkan sekeren ini terbawa suasana, seolah-olah dia adalah salah satu dari karakter game berinisialkan 'RE' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit telah cerah, tak ada lagi mega gelap gulita. Hari sudah siang tapi keenam detektif itu belum selesai urusannya dengan para zombie yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Magazine yang dibawa Miku pun sudah habis. Petasan TNT Len juga sudah lenyap. Gergaji mesin yang dipakai Gakupo dan Rin juga sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi karena pemutarnya sudah tersumbat oleh daging-daging dan potongan tulang.

'Kemana perginya arwah-arwah itu?' pikir Len sambil memiting satu zombie dan memukulnya ke sebuah pohon.

BRAKK! Zombie itu terbelah dua.

"Len, kurasa ada baiknya kita pergi ke luar Mayonaka! Aku benar-benar sudah lelah!" Rin berteriak sambil memberikan pukulan sikut pada seorang zombie sampai wajahnya hancur.

"Rin benar, Len! Kita sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi!" sahut Kaito yang disambut anggukan Miku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kabur!" Len berteriak lalu balik kanan dan berlari. Rin dan yang lainnya berlari mengikuti Len.

"Kita sudah berlari sejauh ini, memangnya ada yang tahu jalan keluarnya?!" seru Gakupo.

"Aku nggak tahu!" sahut Miku.

"Tapi 'kan kalian pernah keluar darih hutan!" Rin berkata sambil mensejajari langkah larinya bersama Miku.

"Karena waktu itu kita diteleport nggak jauh sampai ke tengah hutan!" jawab Miku.

"Terus gimana kita keluarnya?!" Akaito angkat suara.

"Terus lari saja ke arah timur! Menuju matahari!"

Mereka menambah kecepatan lari mereka ketika mendengar suara derap langkah-langkah kaki-kaki yang diseret-seret juga suara erangan-erangan yang memekakkan telinga.

Mereka terus berlari, surai-surai pohon mereka terjang.

"Kalian sudah menemukan Mayu?" tanya Rin disela-sela pelarian mereka.

"Ya!" jawab Miku, Kaito, dan Len kompak.

"Terus kalian ke manakan mayatnya?" lanjut Gakupo.

"Kami ikat di pohon!" jawab Kaito.

"Psikopat itu kalian temukan?" giliran Akaito yang bertanya.

"Ya!" Len menjawab. "Bahkan sudah ditangkap kepolisian! Hari ini sidang hukum mati!"

Tak ada obrolan lagi setelah itu mereka mendengar suara gergaji mesin lagi. Napas mereka memburu. Detakan jantung mereka yang memburu seolah-olah ingin meledak itu telah menjadi nada tersendiri di dalam telinga mereka masing-masing.

Makin lama, makin lama, surai-surai pohon itu berkurang. Mereka melihat kembali benang merah yang dipasang melintang di seluruh pohon.

"Jalan keluar!" teriak Rin.

Mereka menambah kecepatan lari mereka. Begitu keluar dari hutan, mereka langsung berteriak tapi masih berlari. Zombie-zombie di belakang mereka agak jauh.

Len dan kawan-kawan menghentikan aksi lari-lari pagi mereka. Saking nggak bisa ngeremnya, Kaito menabrak pohon disusul Miku dan Akaito. Euuhh, kasian Miku, dipepet dua orang hentai maniak komputer. Poor you.. (author : *dor)

"Huahh.. huahh.. huahh.." Len menghempaskan diri di rerumputan. Napasnya benar-benar tak bisa dikontrol. Rin berbaring disebelah Len dan Gakupo menyandarkan diri di dekat mobil van gaul Akaito.

GRUUNGG! GRUNGGG! GRUNGG!

"As..ta..ga me-me..reka tak mem...biarkan ki..ta un..tuk isti..rahat ba-barang se..semenit!" ucap Rin terengah.

"Ki...ta la..wan paka..i a..pa?"

Semua mata beralih menuju van Akaito.

"Cho-chotto! Itu bukan van punyaku! Aku menyewanya! Kalau kalian meledakkan van ini, aku mau ganti pakai apa?" Akaito berseru mencegah adik-adiknya ini membakar van gaul sewaannya.

"Gajimu 'kan.. cukup buat ganti sewa mobil..nya.." balas Kaito.

"Seandainya saja begitu.." jawab Akaito pelan tapi tak berhasil di dengar Kaito.

'Sudah, hentikan.' Gumi tiba-tiba muncul dalam bentuk arwahnya.

Len dan kawan-kawan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada 15 orang yang berdiri sejajar di depan perbatasan Mayonaka Forest. Mereka semua tembus pandang. Tapi kelima belas pasang mata merah mereka telah membuktikan bahwa mereka berdiri di sana, menatap Len dan kawan-kawan dengan tatapan berterima kasih.

'Kami yang akan selesaikan!' seorang wanita berambut merah terang melanjutkan kalimat Gumi.

'Ini kesalahan Ketua maka...'

Kelima belas pasang mata merah mereka menguap, membentuk uap berwarna hitam dengan bentuk mata dengan bola mata membentuk angka delapan yang berwarna merah. Lambang itu menguap kembali membentuk perisai yang melindungi seluruh permukaan Mayonaka Forest. Perisai itu berwarna merah yang melindungi atas sampai ke bawah, pokoknya seluruh areal Mayonaka Forest.

Len dan Rin yang berada paling dekat dengan perisai sihir itu, penasaran, dan menyentuh perisai itu.

SSZTTT! Mereka seolah-olah tersengat listrik.

'Kagamine-kun, Kiiroine-san, Shion-kun, Hatsune-san, Gaku-koi, Akaito-kun, arigatou gozaimashita.' Luka berkata sambil tersenyum.

Gakupo yang namanya dipanggil Gaku-koi oleh Luka berjalan mendekat. "Seandainya saja kau tak seperti ini, aku pasti akan mengejar-ngejarmu lagi seperti dulu, Luka-chan."

Luka terisak tangannya menyentuh permukaan dalam perisai merah buatan mata-mata merah para anggota Perserikatan. 'Daisuki da yo,'

'Daisuki mo,' Gakupo menggunakan telepatinya.

Kaki-kaki telanjang mereka menghilang.

'Sayonara, Gaku-koi.'

Gakupo melihat Luka menangis untuk pertama kalinya. 'Sayonara.'

Gakupo ingin mengusap air mata mantan pacarnya itu tapi perisai itu menghalangi. 'Sa.. yo.. nara..'

"Luka, ini bukan akhir segalanya percayalah!" teriak Gakupo. "Kitto! Di masa depan kita-"

Terlambat. Gakupo tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Luka telah berubah menjadi gumpulan awan tipis berwarna merah.

'AUFER CATENAM MALEDICTUM!'

"Suara apa itu?" Akaito bertanya.

Suasana mendadak terasa mengerikan. Bulu kuduk meremang.

Awan-awan merah itu berubah menjadi kabut tipis. Tanah di dalam Mayonaka Forest mengeluarkan api.

'DISPER!'

Mayonaka Forest tiba-tiba meledak dan hangus sampai rata dengan tanah.

'ET DE!'

Sekejap kemudian, Mayonaka Forest menghilang. Hanya tinggal tanah kosong melompong. Perisai merah itu menghilang.

Gakupo jatuh berlutut.

Rin memeluk Len lalu terisak di bahu Len. Kaito merengkuh Miku yang sedari tadi mewek-mewek dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Alasan detektif-detektif cewek itu itu mewek karena drama kisah cinta tragis Gakupo dan Luka.

Akaito?

Well, dia cuma bengong menatap tanah kosong melompong yang dulunya Mayonaka Forest itu. Habis jones sih.. Oh ya, yang katanya dia udah tunangan itu sebenarnya cuma bohong. Cuma pengalih topik pembicaraan supaya dia nggak diledek 'Brocon' terus sama Kaito.

Mereka menghampiri si samurai ungu dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Sabar ya.. Cinta kalian memang datang terlambat." Rin mencoba menghibur Gakupo. Menghibur? Coba perhatikan kalimatnya deh..

"Uwaa.. Gakupo. Sedih banget kisah cinta lo.. Uwwaaa..." Miku yang niatnya mau menghibur justru lanjut mewek.

"Gembiralah Gakupo.. Kita balik jadi detektif lagi lho.." hibur Len.

"Habis ini jangan bunuh diri ya! VocaSky tanpa elu bukan VocaSky namanya!"

Gakupo menggetok sahabatnya yang penggemar es krim itu. "Sialan lo!"

Mereka berlima tertawa.

"Lihat disana!" Akaito berseru. Mereka melihat kelima belas mayat Perserikatan Penyihir.

"Sudah selesai, 'kan?" Miku bertanya.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang lalu mereka semua mengangguk.

"Miku, lapor pihak berwajib dan kita harus buru-buru kabur."

Miku menelepon polisi. Setelah itu mereka mencoba kabur tapi terlambat polisi keburu menemukan mereka. Terlebih yang memimpin kali ini adalah ayah dari Kaito dan Akaito, Shion Kaitou.

"Kalian harus menjelaskan kejadian ini secara lengkap dari awal sampai akhir," ucap Kaitou-san sambil mengisyaratkan keenam remaja di depannya untuk masuk mobil patroli.

"Ha'i..." jawab mereka berenam lemas.

Kaitou-san menangkap tangan Akaito dan menatapnya tajam. "Bukankah-"

"Aku tahu," Akaito meronta dan berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan ayahnya. Sorot matanya berubah benci. Dia lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Sumimasen. Ini salahku."

Kaito yang melihat kakaknya itu membungkuk dalam-dalam seperti itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau naik dengan mobilku," lanjut Kaitou-san. "Josuke!"

"Ha'i, Kaichou!" Jo-san datang dan memberi hormat sebentar.

"Kau, Mitsusina, dan Lui, bawa mereka ke markas. Interograsi mereka!"

"Ha'i!"

Jo-san berbalik dan segera masuk ke mobil patrolinya.

"Cepat naik!" Kaitou-san menendang betis Akaito. Akaito berjalan menuju mobil ayahnya, begitu pun dengan Kaitou-san.

Kaitou-san menyalakan mobilnya dan segera pergi bersama Akaito entah kemana. Melihat hal itu Rin bertanya pada Miku. "Nii-san mau dibawa kemana oleh Shion-san?"

Miku menggeleng.

Di mobil yang ditumpangi Len, Gakupo, dan Kaito, Kaito juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada dua kawannya itu dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dan kedikkan bahu oleh Len dan Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

[PLACE : CRYPTON POLICE DEPARTMENT

TIME : 11.03 P.M]

.

.

.

"Berceritalah mulai dari awal kasus kalian," ucap Jo-san tegas sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja interograsi.

Len menceritakan awal mula kasus mereka. Cerita yang dimulai dari keanehan Len tentang kecelakaan Yuki yang misterius. Ditambah dengan tuturan Kaito yang mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari sebelum kecelakaan Yuki ada bocah bernama Ryuuto mati dengan cara yang sama. Dilanjut dengan penuturan Rin yang mengatakan bahwa dulu, 30 tahun lalu, ada kejadian yang sama.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" Jo-san bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kami.. kami.. hanya ingin membersihkan nama kami!" Rin menjawab tegas. "Setelah apa yang telah kami lakukan kepada kalian, kalian seenaknya saja memecat kami hanya karena kita tak bisa memecahkan sebuah kasus. Terlebih kasus itu memang tak bisa dipecahkan oleh manusia biasa!"

Jo-san mengagguk.

"Jadi, menurut kalian apa alasan Perserikatan Penyihir mengembalikan kasus ini setelah 30 tahun didiamkan?"

"Kami tidak tahu," jawab Rin sambil memalingkan wajah, "dan memang tak ada jawabannya. Hanya mereka yang tahu."

"Tanpa ada alasan, gelar kalian tak bisa kembali,"

"Tapi tetap saja! Kami sudah menyelesaikan kasusnya!" Len membalas marah. "Inikah balasan kalian setelah apa yang telah kami lakukan? Kami telah menghancurkan Mayonaka Forest dan menemukan Kami-sama dibalik kasus ini!?"

"Len-kun, kembali duduk," kata Mitsu-san sambil menyuruh Len untuk kembali duduk.

"Ini cuma analisaku saja, kalian boleh menganggapnya serius atau tidak juga tidak masalah," Rin mengeluarkan pose berpikirnya. "Alasan Galaco-"

"Galaco itu siapa?" tanya Jo-san, Mitsu-san, dan Lui-san kompak.

"Galaco adalah nama Kami-sama itu," jawab Rin. "Akan kulanjutkan. Alasannya adalah karena ingin membuat kerajaan sihir."

"HA?!"

"Begini waktu aku tanya kenapa pada Luka kenapa mereka bisa jadi anggota Perserikatan karena mereka nggak sengaja kena iming-iming bisa jadi apa dan mau apapun akan terwujud dengan menjadi anggota Perserikatan. Juga berdasarkan ini,"

Rin mengeluarkan kertas fotokopian X-Files yang selama ini dia sembunyikan di dalam jaket. Jo-san mengambil catatan X-Files itu.

"Karena setelah kejadian hilangnya satu demi satu pekerja pembangun Perumahan Crypton, psikopat itu bergabung dengan Galaco dan membentuk Perserikatan Penyihir. Selama 30 tahun ini mereka terus mencari dan mencari. Ditambah dengan Mayu yang merupakan anak dari si psikopat yang dalam kondisi berbaur dengan masyarakat bertindak normal, sesuai dengan psikopat pada umumnya. Dan untuk penambahan saja, Mayu itu kanibal.

"Karena Mayu bisa bertindak normal, Mayu mulai merekrut satu demi satu masyarakat sampai terkumpul 15 orang dan setelah itu mereka diajari kekuatan supernatural."

"Lalu siapa kelima belas orang itu?"

Rin mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari sakunya. Len, Miku, Kaito, dan Gakupo juga mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari masing-masing saku mereka.

Rin menebarkan seluruh foto-foto itu.

"Penyihir yang dari awal sudah dianggap sebagai pelaku kejadian Mysterious Accident," Rin berdeham. "Yowane Haku, Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi, SonIka, Furukawa Miki, Nekomura Iroha, dan Shion Zeiko.

"Korban pertama Mysterious Accident yang kami tangani, Kaai Yuki, dia anggota Perserikatan.

"Si putri psikopat yang kanibal juga anggota Perserikatan, Utane Mayu, yang waktu kejadian Mysterious Accident tertangkap CCTV," lanjut Rin.

"Korban-korban mutilasi, Utane Uta alias Defoko yang bekerja sebagai opsir polisi disini,

"CUL, well, aku cuma tahu inisialnya.

"Mizki, dia guru bahasa Jepang kami di sekolah.

"Luo Tianyi, mahasiswi entah di universitas apa.

"Suzune Ring, model majalah terkenal.

"Maaf kelewatan. Hirane Tekuno, butler utama keluarga Megurine."

"Tunggu dulu, Rin-san," potong Mitsu-san. "Bukankah korban mutilasi ada 6. Kalau tak salah suami Mizki. Namanya Yu-Yuumo?"

"Namanya Yuuma. Dia 100% korban mutilasi. Dia bukan anggota Perserikatan." jawab Rin.

"Jadi, alasannya hanya ingin membuat kerajaan sihir?" ulang Jo-san dengan nada bertanya.

Rin mengangguk. Kedua polisi itu menghela napas berat. "Kurasa kalian lebih baik ke rumah sakit dan memeriksa kondisi kalian."

"Tapi kami nggak gila, Jo-san!" Miku angkat suara.

"Ini bukan soal kesehatan jiwa kalian tapi kesehatan jasmani kalian. Pergilah. Kami akan coba ajukan hasil interograsi pada pimpinan-"

BBZTTT!

"Tapi sampai sekarang Shion-kaichou belum kembali ke markas. Akaito-kun juga!" kata Lui-san lewat interkom.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Jo-san mengendurkan dasinya. "Pergilah!"

"Ha'i!"

Kami berlima berjalan keluar dan pergi ke ruang kesehatan terdekat.

"Chotto matte o!" seru Mitsu-san sambil mengejar kami.

Kami semua berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang.

"Aku antar kalian ke rumah sakit militer." ucapnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Mitsu-san mengajak kami untuk naik ke mobilnya lalu meyalakan mobilnya.

"Sudah naik semua, 'kan?"

"Un!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke rumah sakit!"

"Yosh!~"

.

.

.

.

Akaito mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna hijau toska dari balik jaket tipisnya.

"Otou-san," Akaito memanggil pria yang menyetir di depannya. "Aku tahu kau akan membunuhku tapi.."

Kaitou-san melirik Akaito yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di kertas toska itu.

"Aku akan ikut percobaan proyek penghilang memori dan pengangkatan iris mata. Lepaskan aku dan aku akan benar-benar pergi."

Kaitou-san memarkir mobilnya di sebuah area pergudangan kosong.

Kaitou-san menyiapkan pistolnya yang tengah dipasangi peredam.

"Keluar!" dia menarik tangan Akaito paksa.

Akaito berjalan keluar dan sembunyi-sembunyi menyiapkan pistolnya.

"Jatuhkan!" suara Kaitou-san memerintah Akaito untuk menjatuhkan senjatanya. Akaito merasakan moncong dingin pistol berperedam ayahnya di kepalanya. "Ucapkan kalimat terakhirmu."

Akaito berbalik dan tersenyum sinis. "Tidak akan."

Kaitou-san mundur dan masih mengacungkan pistolnya. Akaito kembali mengingat memori menyedihkannya.

"Kuharap kau ingat soal ini, sampah!"

Akaito menelan ludahnya. Tangannya mulai bergetar. "Aku ingat."

Tangan Akaito terulur ke depan dengan pistol dengan pengaman yang sudah dilepas.

DOR!

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Len, Rin, Kaito, Miku, dan Gakupo dibuat sibuk gara-gara sepucuk surat beramplop coklat yang masuk ke bangsal mereka di rumah sakit.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san, bisakah siapkan baju formal untukku dan datang bersama Tou-san ke Convension Hall Hotel Mechao? Onegai..." [Rin dan Miku (tentunya dengan ponsel yang berbeda) menelepon ibunya dengan nada memohon-mohon]

"Otou-san! Datang ke Convension Hall Hotel Mechao sekarang! Jam sebelas siang!" Gakupo menelepon ayahnya dengan nada garang dan sedikit memohon. Maklum, keluarga keras..

Len langsung cabut dari rumah sakit dan menyewa baju formal.

Kalau Kaito dari semalam langsung pulang karena dijemput ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

[PLACE : CONVENSION HALL, MECHAO HOTEL

TIME : 10.55 A.M]

.

.

.

.

Tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum acara dimulai. Len dan kawan-kawan yang dari tadi sudah menolak jutaan pertanyaan dari wartawan akhirnya dapat ruangan untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Kampret, wartawannya banyak banget." keluh Len.

"Maklum, X-Files Case gituu," sahut Rin sambil mengipasi diri dengan tangannya.

"Sebenernya kita mau ngapain sih?" tanya Miku sambil membetulkan jepit pita berenda di kepalanya.

"Penyerahan penghargaan," jawab Kaito. "Ada yang liat Akaito nggak?"

"Nggak tuh," Gakupo menyahuti.

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada Len, Rin, dan Miku. Ketiganya menggeleng.

"Tumben kau perhatian," kata Len seolah meledek.

"Kaito!" seorang wanita berambut merah yang diketahui sebagai ibu dari Kaito datang dengan wajah khawatir.

"Nani, Kaa-san?" sahut Kaito bertanya sambil mengajak ibunya ke ruangan yang agak sepi supaya empat kawannya nggak ikut nguping.

"Lihat Akaito? Katanya dia datang hari ini! Kaa-san kangen, udah 9 tahun nggak ketemu." kata Akaiko terkesan agak merajuk.

"Nah itu, aku juga bingung. Kemarin sesudah menyelesaikan kasus Akaito naik mobil sama Tou-san dan nggak balik-balik. Mungkin dia masih ada di kost-nya."

"Kau tahu dimana kost-nya?"

Kaito menggeleng.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau Akaito nge-kost? Kau punya nomor teleponnya? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum penyelidikan, 'ya?" cerocos ibunya.

Kaito garuk-garuk kepala, salah tingkah. "Eh, itu... aku lupa cerita sama Kaa-san, 'ya? Dua tahun lalu, waktu Kaa-san kerja dua tahun di China dan Tou-san di tempatkan sebagai agen di Amerika, Akaito sempat tinggal di rumah."

"DAN KAU NGGAK MEMBERITAHUKANNYA PADA KAA-SAN?!"

"Gomen, Akaito menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya."

"Selain itu? Kaa-san yakin kau pernah bertemu dengan Akaito."

"Hu-uh," Kaito mengangguk. "Aku ketemu dengan Akaito di Festival AppMaker waktu umurku 13 tahun. Aku kesasar, terus bertemu dengan Akaito yang sedang beradu tanding memperbaiki jaringan. Awalnya Akaito pura-pura nggak ingat tapi setelah aku menggetok (?) kepalanya, dia jadi ingat."

"Terus waktu pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya, bagaimana ekspresinya?"

Kaito mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Dia seakan-akan takut padaku," Kaito mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto. "Ini foto kami berdua setelah dia ingat aku. Err, Akaito itu amnesia?"

Akaiko menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ah, pokoknya nanti pidato yang becus!"

Akaiko berbalik dan berjalan menuju hall lagi.

.

.

.

Rin menjelaskan secara singkat perihal Mysterious Accident dan menyampaikan analisanya. Para pers dan tamu yang datang hanya mengernyitkan kening bingung. Walau begitu acara tetap saja berjalan sampai penyerahan penghargaan.

"Untuk keberhasilan VocaSky Detective dan seorang personil kita yang telah menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang sulit dipecahkan maka kami, Kepolisian Crypton City, akan memberikan penghargaan kepada keenam detektif muda kita!" ucap Jenderal Besar Kepolisian Crypton.

"Yang pertama untuk ketua VocaSky Detective dan forensik termuda, Kagamine Len!"

Len maju ke stage dan mengambil kedua penghargaan itu.

"Yang kedua untuk ahli analisa kita, Kiiroine Rin!"

"Yang ketiga untuk penembak terbaik, Hatsune Miku!"

"Yang keempat untuk ahli teknologi terbaik kedua, putera kepala kepolisian bagian kasus berantai Shion Kaitou, Shion Kaito!"

"Yang kelima untuk ahli samurai dari keluarga samurai terkenal, Kamui Gakupo!"

Kelima detektif VocaSky sudah berdiri di stage dengan penghargaan yang diberikan Kaitou-san di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Untuk yang terakhir. Kepada Shion Akaito, ahli komputer di kepolisian Crypton, dipersilahkan menuju stage untuk mengambil penghargaan!"

Akaito yang entah kapan datangnya ke convesion hall, naik ke stage dan menerima penghargaan yang diberikan ayahnya itu. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan benci yang sungguh mencolok.

"Ingat janjimu, sampah!" desis Kaitou-san.

Akaito tersenyum sinis dan memandang ayahnya dengan sorot mata benci yang sangat kentara. "Aku akan jadi anak penurut, **Tou-san**." Akaito menekan kata 'Tou-san' dengan sangat dalam, mencibir sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara pidato yang disampaikan Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Akaito, mereka ke acara jamuan. Tapi mereka agak menelantarkan jamuan-jamuan yang sepertinya enak itu dan lebih memilih untuk berbagi kebahagian bersama orang lain, bersama orang tua masing-masing lebih tepatnya (kecuali Len yang yatim piatu dan Akaito yang bermasalah dengan keluarganya).

Di sudut ruangan yang bebas dari kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah terbincang atau tertawa bahagia, Akaito menyesap minumannya pelan sekali.

Manik scarlet itu terlihat kosong meskipun matanya bergantian menatap meja yang diisi Rin dan orang tuanya, Miku dengan orang tuanya, dan meja Gakupo yang paling berisik karena dia sedang beradu mulut dengan orang tuanya. Akaito menatap ketiga meja itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Akaito-san?" Akaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata si ketua VocaSky, Kagamine Len.

"Hm, ada apa?" sahut Akaito.

"Kau nggak kumpul bareng dengan Kaito? Mereka ada di deret pertama, sekedar info," Len berkata lalu menyesap minumannya. Akaito menggeleng.

"Len-kun sendiri kenapa tidak kumpul dengan orang tua?"

Len menunduk dan menatap dalam-dalam minumannya yang berwarna kuning itu. "Orang tuaku sudah meninggal."

Akaito kaget dan segera membungkuk minta maaf. "Sumimasen, aku pikir-"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku udah nggak begitu peduli lagi. Aku yakin mereka melihat ini disana dan bangga karena putera tampannya ini jadi detektif, mendapat beasiswa, dan jago forensik, hahaha!" Len tertawa. Akaito juga tertawa.

"Kau narsis rupanya."

"Mungkin karena kenal denganmu," ledek Len.

Akaito menjitak kepala Len sambil tertawa.

"Akaito-san," Len menunjuk seorang wanita yang sedang celingak-celinguk seperti mencari seseorang. Akaito segera melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Len dan kabur meninggalkan gelasnya yang kosong di tangan Len. Len cukup bingung dengan tindak-tanduk Akaito ketika bertemu orang tuanya.

"Len-kun!" sapa Akaiko pada Len.

"Doumo, Shion-san." sahut Len sambil membungkuk.

"Kau lihat Akaito, tidak?"

"Eh, tadi Akaito-san lari kesana," Len menunjuk pintu keluar.

Akaiko segera berlari, tak peduli dengan high heels setinggi 8 cm yang menghentak-hentak lantai.

Akaito berlari sambil membawa kedua penghargaannya.

"Akaito!"

Suara ibunya! Entah apa sebabnya, Akaito menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik. Tapi sel-sel ketakutan di tubuh Akaito segera menguasai tubuhnya. Segera Akaito memutar kakinya untuk membalikkan badan kembali dan melanjutkan acara kabur. Akaiko segera berlari menyusul putera lalu menghambur memeluk puteranya itu.

"Kaa-san, aku harus pergi." Akaito berkata sambil mecoba melepas pelukan ibunya.

"Teganya kau!" Akaiko menarik pipi Akaito. Akaito meringis, bekas tinjuan ayahnya kemarin cuma dia tutupi dengan tempelan tipis karet wajah penyamaran yang dicurinya dari markasnya. "Setelah 9 tahun tidak bertemu, kau malah ingin langsung pergi?!"

"Kaa-san jangan marah dulu," Akaito membungkuk kecil. "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin mengatakan ini. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku dari pistol Tou-san 10 tahun lalu."

Akaiko menyentuh pundak puteranya itu lalu memeluknya. "Kaa-san bangga kau bisa jadi sehebat ini dalam umur yang kurang dari 20 tahun," ucap Akaiko sambil menahan tangisnya, "dan Kaa-san sangat senang karena kau tidak membenciku ataupun Kaito."

Akaito tersenyum. Baru kali ini dia dipuji ibunya. "Aku tak mungkin membenci kalian berdua. Waktu itu aku cuma sedang bodoh saja. Yah, namanya juga anak kecil."

Akaiko tertawa kecil. "Huh, yang mau dewasa!" Akaiko mencubit pelan pipi puteranya itu.

"Aku sudah 19, Kaa-san."

Kini hati Akaiko tercubit. 9 tahun dia berpisah dengan anak laki-lakinya itu. Siapa yang tak akan miris melihat puteranya ini mengalami sedikit gangguan emosi saat masih kecil dan untuk menstabilkannya kembali dengan berat hati dia harus mengirim puteranya itu ke camp militer (Akaiko hanya menyetujui sementara yang mengajukan adalah suaminya sendiri). Oh ya, Akaiko tak akan pernah lupa kejadian itu. Setelah kejadian itu, tepatnya setelah Kaito sadar dan 100% lupa soal kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, Akaito tak pernah mengeluarkan suara pada dirinya, Kaito, dan ayahnya selama 11 tahun.

.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

.

.

.

.

Ini kejadian 11 tahun lalu, sehari setelah Akaito mendorong Kaito dari tangga.

Saat itu Akaiko benar-benar bersyukur karena bagian memori yang dihilangkan benturan di kepala Kaito itu hanyalah memori tentang kejadian di hari itu. Akaiko melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang hal-hal lain selain soal benturan itu dan Kaito berhasil menjawabnya dengan tepat. Saat itu, Akaiko benar-benar bisa bernafas dengan sangat super lega.

**PLAK**!

JDUG!

"I-IITA-ITTAI!"

Tapi nafas lega itu tak bisa berlangsung lama begitu telinganya mendengar suara tamparan dan benturan yang keras. Akaiko segera meninggalkan Kaito yang tengah tertidur karena pengaruh obat dan keluar dari kamar inap Kaito.

Akaiko melihat Akaito yang mengesot susah payah karena baru saja pergelangan kaki kanannya diinjak ayahnya. Akaito melihat sang ibu yang shock hanya memandang ibunya takut, takut kalau ibunya akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Akaito berhasil berdiri dan segera berlari setengah melompat untuk kabur.

Kaitou menangkap leher baju Akaito dan segera membalikkan badan bocah itu. Akaiko baru saja ingin menarik Akaito tapi...

"Bajingan kau!" teriak Kaitou sambil menampar ulang Akaito. Akaito terpental, kepalanya menabrak pot bunga rusak dan Akaiko segera menangkapnya. Akaito tak sadarkan diri. Bocah mana yang bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya setelah dua kali mendapatkan tamparan yang sangat kuat?

Kepala belakang bocah berambut merah itu robek. Akaiko melihat jejak air mata di pipi bengkak Akaito. Pipinya benar-benar bengkak dengan warna biru keunguan bahkan nyaris hitam. Nafas anak itu tak karuan dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Buang dia ke panti asuhan!"

Akaiko berdiri sambil menggendong Akaito yang tak sadarkan diri. "Aku tidak mau! Aku masih mau mengurusnya! Bagaimana pun juga dia darah dagingku!"

"Tapi dia tak memiliki gen yang sama denganku! Dia hasil hubungan gelapmu sebelum kita menikah!"

"Dasar orang tua tak tahu malu!"

Akaiko melengos dan memilih untuk pulang.

Tanpa sepasang suami-istri Shion itu sadari, 3 orang bocah tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan singkat itu.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, sudah sehari Akaito sadarkan diri tapi dia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kaito telah pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Akaito-kun, ayo turun ke bawah. Kita sarapan. Sebentar lagi kamu harus sekolah. Ayo.." bujuk Akaiko. Akaiko mengetuk pintu kamar Akaito yang sengaja dipasang pita polisi oleh sang ayah pada pintunya.

Akaiko membuka pintu kamar Akaito dan menemukan jendela kamar Akaito terbuka.

Anak itu sudah jago lompat dari atas rupanya.

Kamar anak itu tak ada rapi-rapinya. Bekas-bekas perban yang berdarah, plaster, tabung-tabung krim luka yang kosong, botol-botol saus pedas, bungkus permen, kertas, dan beberapa keping biskuit (makanan utama Akaito), menghiasi lantai kamar bocah itu.

Di atas meja belajar Akaito terdapat sebuah buku yang amat tebal. Akaiko membaca judul buku tersebut.

'Operasi Komputer Forensik,' baca Akaiko dalam hati.

Oke, sekarang anak laki-lakinya punya hobi baru yaitu membaca buku.

.

.

.

Akaiko menunggu kepulangan anak laki-lakinya di depan rumah sambil merawat tanaman cabainya.

KREKKK!

Akaiko segera berlari kecil ke arah pagar.

"Okaeri, Akaito-kun!" sambut Akaiko riang.

Akaito memandang ibunya dari atas sampai ke bawah lalu mendengus keras. Bocah umur 8 tahun itu, sudah tahu cara membuang napas versi sedikit anti-mainstream itu.

"Berisik," sahut Akaito dingin.

"Hei, itu bukan jawabannya. Kaa-san tak pernah mengajari untuk menjawab seperti itu, bukan?"

"Aku harus menghidari biang masalah, kata Ritsu-sensei."

Akaiko terperanjat. Akaiko menahan tangan kurus Akaito dan berlutut untuk mensejajarkan dirinya.

Akaiko menatap intens manik sewarna darah puteranya itu. Mata itu redup, tak ada cahaya disana. Akaiko menelisik setiap garis yang membentuk wajah puteranya. Tak ada lagi ekspresi kekanakkan di wajah itu. Datar dan dingin.

Luka lebam bekas tamparan di kedua pipi Akaito yang nyaris menghitam itu lebih menarik perhatian Akaiko. Ingin sekali Akaiko mengobati pipi putera sulungnya ini, memberinya makanan yang layak, dan bertanya darimana dia mendapatkan buku tebal itu tapi dia tak bisa. Benar-benar tak bisa.

"Kau benci Kaa-san?"

Pertanyaan itupun meluncur.

Akaito menggeleng. "Aku tak membenci Kaa-san maupun Kaito. Tapi aku benci Tou-san."

... dan Akaiko hanya membiarkan puteranya itu berubah dingin seiring waktu berjalan.

.

.

.

(Flashback end)

.

.

.

.

Akaiko menghela napas untuk mengusir memori itu. Dia menatap wajah bingung Akaito karena melihat ibunya melamun selama 5 menit terakhir dan memeluknya lagi.

Akaito tahu kalau ibunya benar-benar merindukannya tapi otaknya benar-benar tak bisa dikontrol untuk balik memeluk ibunya. Jadilah sekarang, tangan Akaito cuma menggantung begitu saja di bahunya tanpa mencoba untuk memeluk sang ibu.

Akaiko melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tangan kiri Akaito. Akaito menjerit tertahan. "Akkhhh... I-iitai, Ka-Kaa-san!" ringisnya.

Akaiko segera menggulung tangan jas Akaito berikut dengan kemejanya. Akaiko menemukan bahwa tangan kiri puteranya itu diperban dan agak mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?"

Akaiko mencoba membuka gulungan perban itu dan menemukan belasan jahitan setengah lingkaran di tangan Akaito.

"Siapa yang menembakmu?" tanya Akaiko sambil menatap dalam mata Akaito.

"Itu nggak penting," Akaito segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang ibu, tak peduli bahwa perban di tangannya terus merosot sampai akhirnya terlepas. "Sayonara, Kaa-san!"

Akaito segera berlari ke parkiran dan segera mengambil sepedanya lalu pulang.

Alasan Akaito lari adalah karena dia melihat Len and the genk muncul. Terlebih Tou-sannya juga datang dan langsung menyiapkan pistolnya di balik jas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[9 Years Later]

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berumur 25 tahun sedang membaca koran yang mayoritas berisi tentang kasus pembunuhan itu.

"Ini minumannya. Silahkan diminum. Kalau ada apa-apa anda bisa meminta bantuan saya. Permisi." cerocos pelayan itu sambil membungkuk kecil lalu pergi.

Pemuda berambut pirang madu itu menyedot jus pisang kesukaannya. Udah tahu 'kan siapa dia? Siapa lagi kalau bukan detektif pendiri VocaSky Detective, Kagamine Len.

"Len!"

Len yang namanya dipanggil oleh dua orang wanita itu segera melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Kedua wanita itu segera duduk di depan Len.

"Gimana kuliahnya, Rin?" tanya Len pada gadis berambut pirang madu yang panjangnya cuma sebahu itu.

"Lancar~ 3 bulan lagi lulus S2! Yeay!" jawab wanita bernama Rin itu.

"Miku sendiri gimana?" Len ganti bertanya pada wanita ber-messy bun berambut toska dengan manik senada.

"Uhm, kuliahku sih biasa-biasa aja. Habis aku ngambil kuliah jurusan ekonomi."

"Halo, halo!~" sapa dua orang pemuda lain yang masih bagian dari VocaSky itu.

"Kalian ngaret!" ucap Rin.

"Sorry, keasyikan di lab komputer sih." jawab si rambut biru.

"Aku haus," ucap si ungu berkuncir tinggi.

Si ungu yang kita ketahui bernama Gakupo itu memesan beberapa gelas minuman untuk teman-temannya.

"Nggak ada kasus yang masuk nih.. Bosen banget!" keluh Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Astaga Rin, kita baru menyelesaikan kasus pencurian permata di pesiar dua hari lalu." jawab Len sambil geleng-geleng kicep.

"Itu 'kan dua hari lalu, BaKagamine," balas Rin sambil meledek Len.

"Hei, apa ada yang tahu soal Akaito-nii?" Miku bertanya. Empat pasang mata segera menatapnya intens.

"Tumben nanya. Ada apa?" Kaito bertanya balik.

"Cuma kangen aja sih... Hehehe,"

"Sejak hari penghargaan itu, kita nggak pernah dengar kabar soal Nii-san lagi," Rin berkata. "Aku penasaran, kenapa Nii-san selalu bertindak aneh bersama orang tuanya." Rin melirik Kaito. Merasa dilirik Kaito segera angkat suara.

"Pokoknya jangan tanya aku. Kaa-san maupun Tou-san nggak mau menceritakannya padaku."

Rin, Len, Miku, bertukar pandang dengan cepat.

Jendela cafe yang besar dan lebar diketuk. Len dan kawan-kawan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dan segera berlari berjejer ke belakang dan memeluk si pengetuk jendela (minus Kaito, Len, dan Gakupo).

"Ahaha, lepasin dong!" si pengetuk jendela meminta para gadis itu untuk berhenti memeluknya.

"Nii-san kemana saja?" tanya Rin.

"Hu-uh, Akaito-nii kemana saja. Sembilan tahun nggak ngasih kabar! Keterlaluan!" sungut Miku.

"Aku kebagian kerja di Hokkaido dan nggak diperbolehkan keluar dari lapangan. Kebetulan aku libur dan menemukan kalian disini!" Laki-laki bernama Akaito itu menatap bergantian lima orang yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri itu (karena memang satu dari lima orang itu adalah adiknya). "Masih menangani kasus?"

"Masihlah!"

"Rin-chan," ucap Akaito. Akaito membisiki sesuatu pada Rin.

"Dia belum ingat soal 'itu', 'kan?" bisik Akaito.

"Belum," jawab Rin juga berbisik. "Shion-san bilang dia kena amnesia permanen untuk kejadian itu. Jadi, nggak bakal pernah ingat soal itu."

BUUUMMM!

Tiba-tiba saja tiang-tiang listrik di dekat mereka meledak. Kabel-kabelnya terputus dan mengenai beberapa orang. Orang-orang itu tersetrum sampai hangus.

Keenam detektif itu menyeringai.

"Saa, iku yo!" seru Rin.

"It's show time!" seru Len sambil berlari memimpin menuju markas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Truely The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review's Line :**

**Ini balasan review untuk chapter 4!**

**-Furika Himayuki : Sankyuu, udah review di chap 4! Clue bando kelinci nggak udah dipikirkan lagi deh.. Uhm, Rin Len jadian? Pengennya gitu sih *teriak ala FG* tapi maaf nih, aku belum niat buat romance untuk Rin atau Len (karena nggak pengalaman dan bingung). Udah update! Arigatouuu... **

**-Kurotori Rei : Ini nih pembaca setia! Arigatouuuu! Keren banget kah? Jadi malu *blush*. Bagian Akaito sedih? Aku pikir nggak.. **

**Selamat! Tebakan Kurotori-san betul! *tebar confetti* Udah update! Arigatou! (kapan-kapan kalau author rada-rada WB, Kurotori-san bisa request *nggak janji bisa menuhin request-nya)**

**-TasyaMarvell : Aduh, jangan jedot-jedotin kepala. Ntar gila kayak author lohh.. Fufufu~**

**Wah, wah, makasih sudah ngasih tahu kalau ada typo. Aku udah bikin tuh fanfic detective di KnB. Arigatou udah review di chap ini!**

**-neko-neko kawaii : Nah loh? Ternyata ada yang sadar dengan lawakan garing itu *blush* Serem? Sereman chap 3 perasaan #pendapatsendirijangandipedulikan#**

**Arigatou udah review!**

**-Minamika Runa : Thanks karena sudah meninggalkan jejak!**

**Aduh, ketawa aku disebut cakep. Kesannya disini aku cowok banget ya? Padahal, gaya tulisku girly banget #hah? Haha, tetap tinggalkan jejak di chapter terakhir ya? Nggak bakal ngusir kok. Masa yang review diusir? Sankyuu Minamika-san!**

**-Kagamine 02 Story : Perbanyak adegan Rin, Gakupo, Akaito? Aduh.. agak sulit itu..**

**Makasih udah ngasih semangat. Sudah lanjut, bahkan berakhir.. Arigatou sudah review**

**-Furika Himayuki : Wew, review 2 kali.. Yah, ketebak deh Kami-samanya.**

**Aduh, jangan deathglare dong.. Kowaii desu yo~ Arigatou udah review dua kali!**

**-colorfulcomedian : Eh, bintang 9A series muncul. Hai juga~ *lempar deathglare.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Arigatou gozamashita!**

**Wow, TMA + Sequel TMA udah beres! Yatta!**

**All chara : *applause**

**Akaito : Hoi, BakArisa kenapa lu selalu ngebuat masa lalu gue GeJe sih? Kalo nggak gue, ke Kaito! Lu punya dendam kesumat sama Shion, 'ya?!**

**Author : Gomen, gomen, gue bingung mau naro selingan kayak gini di karakter mana, jadinya jatoh-jatoh ke kalian berdua.**

**Rin, Len : Makasih udah jadiin kita karakter cerita GeJe lu.**

**Author : *ngelap ingus* Douita~**

**Kaito, Miku : Sekalian aja deh, Thanks udah buat kita jadian di fanfic gagal Andromeda.**

**Author : *mewek lagi* Teganya kalian tapi you're welcome.**

**Gakupo : I can't say anything but thanks udah ngejadiin gue hero di fanfic ini.**

**Author : *tepuk-tepuk punggung Gakupo* Bahasamu belepotan, nak. I can't understand what do you say but ... You're welcome.**

**Aku terharu (TAT) ... Sungguh! Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis lebih dari 50k kata (TMA + Sequel TMA)**

**Oh ya, baca juga FF terbaru author di fandom sebelah, Seirin Detective Bureau! (author : *tamparred) **

**Oh ya, bakal ada rencana buat bikin semacam spin-off dan itu diambil dari Akaito's PoV (genre-nya family, tapi tetep detective. Kesannya mirip conan, tapi plot-nya masih ngebahas case misterius). Masih rencana lohh.. Gimana kalau polling? Yang setuju, review + ketik huruf 'Y' di kok review. Kalo nggak setuju sih.. nggak usah ketik apa-apa, cuma review/flame biasa.**

**Sankyuu, yang udah fav/follow/review.. Arigatou gozaimashita nano desu~ Tanpa kalian FF ini nggak mungkin bisa terus lanjut. Arigatouu (TT)**

**Nggak bisa banyak bacot saking terharunya! Jaa nee!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still mind to review for the last chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa out, nano desu!~**


End file.
